College Changes Everything
by Nur Misur11
Summary: When Derek and Casey head to Queen's, they get an apartment together and have to get along. They thought they would try to be friends but is that all they will be or all either of them wants? What happens when their new friends think they are more?
1. College with Derek

-1Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Train's song "Marry Me", Life with Derek, or Queen's University. Basically if you recognize it in my story, I don't own it. I only own the characters and plot I made up.

Also: Vacation with Derek happened but Casey didn't go to New York. She still went to Queen's but joined the Dance team on campus. No one edited this but me so any mistakes are my own. If they seem a little out of character, sorry, I tried. This might be total crap but here is the first part of story.

"See ya later!" Derek yelled over his shoulder to Casey as he opened the door to leave the apartment their parents were renting for them.

"Where are you heading off to, Derek?" Casey asked swinging her head around and hanging her arms over the couch looking up from her book reading to study for her test on Monday after a long dance practice.

"Ummm," Derek paused clearly not expecting her question, "no where important, just hanging out with a couple guys from the hockey team."

"Then why do you have a notebook with you"

"What's with the Spanish Inquisition? Just because I have a life and you the Queen of Keeners is studying on a Thursday night is no reason to nag me. God, I will be back later, Princess." Derek replied practically running out the door. Derek runs down the stairs thinking, damn, Iam glad I remembered to leave my guitar in the Prince.

Normally Casey would have smiled at the Monty Python reference from when they watched it after a classmate of Derek's recommended the Flying Circus during one of his Film Studies classes. When they both had been accepted to Queen's, they had gotten academic and sport scholarships that covered their tuition, fees and books but didn't cover their housing. George and Nora talked with Dennis and Abby and thought it best to pool money and get them an apartment right off campus. They were wary of getting a two bedroom one bathroom with an open air kitchen/dining area/living area setup together but since arriving at Queen's they were jolted by the newness of it all and were immediately swamped with the craziness of college life. Derek with his hockey games and practices and his Film Studies and photography classes. Casey with her nursing and English courses, dance team practices and performances. Somehow with the college life upon them it seemed less necessary to put up fronts and started to act like friends over the first few weeks of college. Oh they stilled fought like cats and dogs and Derek still loved to pull pranks on her but they never did so in an effort to hurt. It is just how they got the other one to listen. People at Queen's knew them as two people who were roommates and friends from high school. Never came up to tell other people they were step-siblings so they never did. It was easier that way.

Casey shakes her head thinking, I wonder where he was been going the last couple Thursday nights that he is so defensive about. Just as Casey was turning back to her book, she is startled by a loud BANG BANG knocking on the apartment door.

"Casey, come on. Open up girl we have arrived!"

Casey sets her book down and springs up off the couch running to the door opening it to reveal her friends Nicole and Whitney. Both girls were dressed for a night out and had their hands in the air.

Whitney took one look at Casey's appearance and shook her head and said "Girl, you go get changed. We are getting you out of this apartment. We are going to that new coffeehouse, Caffeinated. They are having an open mic night and karaoke night. I wanted to go last week but couldn't. Musicians are so hot."

Stepping with Whitney into the apartment, Nicole looks at her then Casey and says while putting her hands on her hips, "Of course she has to change and come with us but first I want to know if the guy we passed on the way up the stairs was the same Derek Venturi we have been hearing about. The new hockey star? I know you said you had an annoying roommate from back home but wow how did you hook that one? And that reminds me are you guys dating?"

"Way to bring to it up, but yeah I was wondering that too. So do you live with your boyfriend? I wish my parents would be that cool. Mine would freak if they knew about Andrew even staying the night the other night." Whitney added.

Totally confused now at how weird the night is going but totally glad she has found these two girls so early in her first semester Casey wrinkles her brow. "I am not sure what you guys are talking about. Derek and I are roommates and friends I guess. Why would you say we are more than that?"

Now is her friends turn to look confused. Nicole pipes up "well, didn't you get a call from him the other day with him freaking out because he was worried you wouldn't come to his game and needed to wear his old practice jersey?"

"Okay, I will give you that but he just needed someone in the stands cheering him on since he didn't have anyone else able to come and his sister Marti was his good luck charm in high school."

"Sure Sure, but what about that party we went to and you guys got into that fight and you left early with him? We thought for sure if you guys were only roommates before that you must have hooked up after that." Whitney chimed in.

Whitney's comment caused Casey to flashback to the last time Derek snapped at her.

Last week they ran into each other at a party that they went to separately not knowing each other would be there. Him with his hockey buddies and her with a couple girls she met from her nursing class and her dance auditions. The house was crowded with people with music blaring and booze everywhere. Casey was dancing with a frat guy when he started to get a little too liberal with his hands. Casey had started to get step away and say she was going to go get a drink with her friends when all of a sudden he was pulled away from her. "Hey keep your hands to yourself asshole!" Realizing she knew that voice she looked up surprised to see Derek looking ready for a fight. "Yo sorry dude. I didn't know she was taken." The guy slipped through the crowd backing up with his hands up. "Hey what's wrong with you Derek? Everyone is staring at us," Casey yelled at him. "They wouldn't be staring if you would act smart and what the hell are you doing at a frat party anyway? I am taking you home Casey," he yelled back. "Hey D, you guys alright? And hey you never said your girlfriend was gonna be here tonight or that you guys live together," Daniel, one of Derek's friends said coming up to them. "Well we are getting out of here. Sorry for flaking out on you but I gotta get my princess outta here before she gets into trouble," Derek said not answering the unspoken question and taking Casey arm and dragging her out of the house and to the Prince. Casey was so shocked she let him waving bye to her friends on their way out. Stopping by the Prince, Casey halts to a stop and looks up and starts to say "what is going on?" but didn't get the chance when Derek all of a sudden holds her face and kisses her hard once and says harshly "get in the car."

They ended up not talking all the way back. Derek was silent gripping the steering wheel hard because he was angry and Casey because she was tired all of a sudden and getting ready for the fight she thought was coming. Not at all the rest of the night had either as Derek had gone straight to his room slamming the door when they got back. Hearing Derek playing some music, Casey made herself a cup of tea and sat in front of the blank TV not sure what to do. Curious and a little hopeful as to what it could mean but not sure she got up and went to bed. Maybe he would explain why he was mad tomorrow. She had a long day and whatever his problem was he can either get over it or they can fight about it tomorrow. She shrugged it off though when she found makeup drawer filled with shaving cream and he went back to being his normal self the next day starting with yelling for her to get in the car or he was leaving her there and he wouldn't be responsible for her dying of a heart attack for missing class. "Anymore makeup and you will look like a clown. You don't need the stuff. Go without. You look fine. Let's GO."

Blinking back to the present, Casey says "well that might have looked that way and I can say I had thought that maybe now that we seemed to be becoming friends that, somebody we could possibly . . ."

"Get together? Hook up? Live happily ever after? Shake things up?" Nicole says smiling now.

Casey blushes beet red.

"Wow here we are thinking you already are. Sorry for bringing up. Maybe it will happen. We never see you two together but you guys are always texting each other and I swear I thought those movies nights you mentioned having here dates. Were they?" asks Whitney.

"I don't know" Casey says remembering that there had been cuddling involved and he had made her favorite popcorn and let her pick the movie.

"Okaaaay," Whitney drawls, " Let's go out, you can tell us all about it and we can check out that new place. So go change."

"Alright alright I am going I am going," Casey said laughing and heads to her room to change.

Climbing out of Nicole's car when she parks in Caffeinated's parking lot, Casey sees the Prince parked a rows down.


	2. Girls and Guitars

_Disclaimer: You recognize it, I don't own it. I don't own songs and I made up the names for the places I mention in here. So if there are places with these names, oops happy accident. I only own the plot and characters I made up._

_AN: Wow guys! Love the reviews. Was so happy to get feedback I broke out into a happy dance. I then immediately grabbed my laptop to finish typing the next chapter out. Glad I have today off work so can crank this out._

_Oh and to Dark-Supernatural-Angel: I have that worked out in my head and will include that in the story. Believe me, Casey wishes she knew what was going on too._

_Here is the next chappie:_

Casey stops to a halt next to Nicole's car so fast she almost slipped in her black heeled boots. Righting herself, she smoothes her hands down over her belted dark purple sweater tunic over skinny jeans and stares at the Prince. Nicole gets out of the driver's seat wearing a pink plaid button up shirt with a dark tank under it paired with bootleg jeans and cowboy jeans. Whitney slides out carefully since she is wearing a brown peasant skirt that only goes to her knees, a blue halter top, and brown wedges. She still bumps into Casey and grabs her shoulders to stop from falling over.

"Hey what's the deal, Casey? You make me fall on this wet cement and you so owe me," Whitney exclaims. "And why are you staring at that car? You recognize it?"

"Yeah I do. That's Derek's car. Derek said he was hanging out with his friends tonight. I figured he was going to bar. This isn't usually his scene I thought. I mean, a coffeehouse?" Casey says slowly.

"Maybe one of his friends wanted to go or is performing something tonight?" Nicole guessed.

Remembering her experience with D-Rock, Casey says "Well that could be right."

"Oh my gosh! You don't think Derek is performing something tonight? A guy who plays hockey like that and is creative? If you weren't my friend, I would totally be interested," Whitney smirked.

"Whitney! What about Andrew? You can't go breaking that poor nerd's heart already," Nicole laughs wrapping her arms around her shoulders.

"Ha guess not. My big computer geek is too sweet to get rid of for real. Guess what he did? He bought me daisies for our six month anniversary and took me to breakfast this morning before class," Whitney indulged.

"Aaawww, so you guys were high school sweethearts?" Casey asked

"Nope, he asked me out right before graduation. Guess he figured it was then or never since we were both heading to university soon and he wanted to have an advantage of over these other guys here. But I wouldn't trade him for anything. It doesn't hurt to ogle though right? So let's get our butts in there and I can get me some caffeine. I need my fix," Whitney said.

"Of course and I can see what is going on with Derek's car being here. Maybe he is playing back up for somebody? Whatever it is, this October weather is getting chilly. Let's get inside," Casey added pulling the other girls along behind her.

Meanwhile inside:

Derek's friend Mark bangs on the stall of the men's room Derek is in and yells "Hey D, you alright? I am so not cleaning you up if you are going to hurl."

"Shut up you asshat. Just give me a minute."

"What's the problem? Last week you did just fine in front of all those people."

"Have you seen the amount of people out there? Plus the song I was going to do is one I wrote. Last week I did one by Shinedown."

"Then why are we here tonight dude? We can leave now and go to that new club down the road if you want. Or do you need me to call that girl Casey? Give me your phone and I will call her for you and I can quit talking to you in the bathroom and get there where the ladies are."

Derek jumps up from his perch on the toilet seat and opens the stall door. He pushes down the nausea and splashes water on his face. Staring into the mirror he exclaims "No way man. You are not asking Casey to come here or calling her. This something I got to do. She can't know about this, not yet at least. I have to practice and relieve the stress and tension first before I talk to her."

"What's the big deal? I tell my girlfriend stuff and I would invite Katie to something like this if I going on stage. She already came to our home games. I know because she sat with Katie and she gushed about her. Girls love guys with guitars. Makes me wish I could play something. Instead I am just a education major." Mark chuckles.

"Man, education means you like kids. Girls dig stuff like that. Anyways, I have to tell you something." Derek sighs and continues, "Casey and I, well, we aren't dating. We are just friends and roommates. We haven't even been friends for long only since we got the apartment together. I wish we were more and sometimes I get the feeling she might too but I don't know."

"Dude, writing a song for a girl is a great way to ask her out. And speaking of, why haven't you yet? She is fine. I have to say you don't seem the shy type. I saw you yesterday when that blonde started flirting with you."

"Normally I would have asked a girl out by now but she is different. First off, we don't just share an apartment. We are step-siblings. So what if I ask her and she says no that just is awkward."

"So what? No guts no glory right? Besides as long as you didn't grow up together or anything, who cares? And this is college. Might as well stick your neck there sometime. Also I heard one of the football players in the weight room mention her name saying he was going to ask her out next week. "

Derek straightens and says "What? No football player is going to ask out my Casey." The next instant his shoulders slump and he says "I have feelings for her. That scares me. I think I lo . . . love her."

"Well then you had better get your head out of your ass and get figure it out. Alright, I have had enough of this mushy shit. I am going to go out there and find Katie and Daniel. See you out there D" Mark says as he leaves the men's room.

Back in the main area of the coffeeshop:

"Hey Mark!"

"Hey guys, was wondering when you would get here. Music already is starting" Mark says sidling up to Daniel and Katie sliding his arm around Katie's waist.

Daniel looks at Mark and looks for Derek and asks where he is.

"Man, D was acting so weird earlier. Turns out he isn't dating that girl and is nervous about tonight."

"Yeah weird. He is always so confident and crazy on the ice or behind that camcorder he is always lugging around."

"Be nice. I think its sweet." Katie says turning her head to give Mark a kiss on the cheek. "Oh there's Casey! The girl I was telling you about I have in my English class, remember?"

Turning their heads they see Casey coming towards them with a couple other girls after spotting Katie. "Hey sweetie, how was that math test you were dreading?" Casey says giving her a hug.

"I am sure we don't want to hear about that. I'm Daniel and you are? And can I interest you in a coffee with me?" Daniel interrupts approaching Nicole. Nicole giggles and takes his hands and pulls him to counter.

"Reign yourselves in guys! We are in public." Casey laughs towards their backs. Nicole flips them off without turning back. "Anyways, since you guys are here I assume Derek is too. Where is he? Why aren't you guys at some club?"

"This is what Derek wanted to do tonight. Katie wanted to check this place out tonight too. Oh and does Derek know you are here? I thought he didn't," Mark replied.

"No, he doesn't. He wouldn't tell me where he was going when he left. So he is here?"

"Yeah, he was in the bathroom last I knew. He is supposed to be on next after this girl. Hope she finishes soon and Derek gets on there. Cause I can't take much more of this emo music."

"Wait, so he is going on stage? Wow. This is big. Is he throwing up?"

"No idea. But wait you can't go in there," as Mark says grabbing her arm seeing her head towards the bathrooms.

Seeing her with a questioning look on her face, Mark says "Derek might not do it if he sees you before he goes on. Then there won't be any going to the Blue Room with him. And I want to go check it out tonight."

"Fine, I will just see him afterward. This will be interesting. I got to see why he has been so distant the last couple days. Ever since lunch yesterday he has been edgy. He barely talked to me at breakfast this morning," Casey replies.

"Awesome, looks like that goth is done. Let's go grab that empty couch over there by where Nicole and Daniel are sitting before he comes on stage," Katie says leading the way through the crowd.


	3. Song with Derek

_Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Life with Derek, Keith Urban's I'm In, or anything you might recognize. If I owned any of that stuff, I would have a lot nicer car and would have a Jacuzzi. Only own the plot and the characters I make up along the way._

_Thanks for the reviews whether they are detailed or just say this is awesome or whatever. Hope you like the song choice . It took a awhile for me to pick the song. I wanted one that fit the situation and would potentially sound good acoustic. BTW, the song I mention in the first chapter's disclaimer will be used but either later here or in a sequel._

_Here is Chapter 3:_

Derek walks out of the bathroom as Patty, a coffeeshop employee, steps onto the tiny stage when the goth girl's wailing comes to end. "Wow, that was amazing," Patty says dryly, "Thanks Hope. Give it up for Hope Evans everybody!" (polite applause is heard in crowd.)

Derek pulls his guitar over his head to rest it over his shoulder thinking to himself (I know I have heard decent goth music but that is not it. Thank God I am going after her. No matter what I have to be better than that. Alright D, think of this as practice for later when you have to talk to Case.)

"Up next we have the musical styling's of Derek Venturi. Give him a round of applause," Patty claps and waves him on stage.

Derek walks on stage, sits on the stool and sets his guitar on his lap. He gulps and stares at the microphone. "Hi everybody. I'm Derek Venturi. You might remember me from last week. Or from Queen's hockey." A cry of applause and cries of wooh! erupt. He chuckles, raises head and hand in the air and yells "Go Gaels!"

Seeing Derek is eying the crowd Casey ducks behind Whitney's back.

Whitney rolls her eyes and tells her after a minute has passed "He is focused on the guitar. You can sit up now."

"Thanks Whit."

"No problem weirdo. I think he is ready. Boy, He looks nervous."

Derek takes a deep breathe and all the while staring back at the microphone in front of him says "this is a song that I wrote a few days ago after something happened at a party. This isn't like the stuff I would normally write but somehow this is what came out that night. This is about a girl I have known for a long time. Maybe someday I will share this with her but for now you guys get to hear it. I am pretty good with charming people with my words usually but with her, well this should say it all"

He starts to sing:

"Love doesn't come with a contract

You give me this, I give you that

It's scary buisness, your heart and soul is on the line

Baby, why else would I be standin' 'round hear so tongue-tied

If I knew what I was doin', I'd be doin' it right now

I would be the best damn poet, silver words out of my mouth

Well my words might not be magic, but they cut straight to the truth

So if you need a lover and a friend

Baby I'm in...I'm in"

Casey, Whitney, Nicole, and Katie's mouths collectively drop. "Ok crazy girl, if you don't jump on that soon I know there will a ton of girls attacking him later on campus. Cause wow," Nicole whispered leaning over Daniel towards Casey.

"Nicole shut up. Why do we let you in public? On the other hand, you might want to surprise him later with answer," Whitney chimed in.

"Baby come on in, the water's fine

I'll be right here you take your time

Just let me hold you, and we'll both take that leap of faith

It's like I told you, there's no guarantees when you feel this way"

"What did I say dude? The ladies love guitars. Even more than looks I think," Mark says to Daniel.

"Definitely man. The ugly musicians even get girls. Lucky we got hockey as an advantage right?" Daniel replies.

"Agreed." Mark says while Katie rolls her eyes. Katie looks at Casey and says "I think it's beautiful. You never said he could write stuff like this"

"I didn't know. Guess we don't know everything about other," Casey says with a smile on her face.

"If I knew what I was doin', I'd be doin' it right now

I would be the best damn poet, silver words out of my mouth

Well my words might not be magic, but they cut straight to the truth

So if you need a lover and a friend

Baby I'm in...I'm in

Baby I'm in...I'm in

Baby come here next to me, I'll show you how good it can be

I'll breathe each breath you breathe

I can, pour out everthing I am

Baby come here next to me, I'll show you how good it can be...

Baby come here...

Baby come here...

Baby come here…"

Derek had gotten more confident and his voice stronger as he sang but his eyes never moved far from the guitar or the stage. As Derek sings the last lines, he looks up and looking for his friends he sees Casey sitting there with them and her friends. He stills and closes his mouth forgetting what he was going to say. He panics, not sure what to do. This was not how he envisioned Casey finding out how he felt about her, especially when their friendship is still so new. He had hoped to ease her into the idea. You don't normally tell a girl that much about your feelings before you even ask her on a date.

He croaks out, "thanks everyone. Hope you liked it. Got to go."

Ignoring the applause and adoration of the crowd of people, he proceeds to dash off the stage. In his rush, he almost knocks over Patty as she is stepping onto the stage. He takes his guitar off his shoulder and holding it by the neck he pushes through the crowd and runs outside.

In shock, Casey doesn't moved for a instant. Then Whitney and Nicole both give her a shove and yell "go after him."

Realizing she is just standing there, Casey runs towards the exit.

"Man, guess that means D isn't coming with us to check out that new club the Blue Room tonight," Daniel says with a groan. Then perks up and looks at Mark they both have the same idea.

"Wait, do you ladies want to come with us?" Mark asks looking at the girls.

"We don't want to stay here and listen to that so sure that sounds good to me. Guys?" Nicole says as a guy starts to sing a horrible cover of a Theory of a Deadman song.

"Yeah, let's go before this guy ruins a great band for me," Whitney says getting up.

They all leave the coffeeshop and proceed to the parking lot together.

"Bet you Derek and Casey will have a great night tonight," Mark says laughing which causes Katie to elbow him in the gut.

"Aaww babe, you wound me," Mark says in response kissing her.

Whitney halts to an abrupt stop causing Nicole to bump into her back.

Nicole, looking around Whitney, sees Casey standing in the parking lot staring at where Derek's car had been. She walks up to her, wraps her arm around shoulder and asks "what happened?"

Casey leans her head on Nicole and says "he was already gone when I got here."

"Where do you think he went?" Katie asked.

"He probably wouldn't head to the apartment. He most likely headed to the ice arena," Casey said thinking aloud.

Whitney steps up hearing what Casey said and looks at Nicole. "Girl, give Casey your keys so she can go after that boy. After that performance, you need to man up and talk to him."

"What if he isn't there? And what about you two?" Casey worries.

"Who cares? Whitney and I can get rides with them. Go!" Nicole says thrusting her keys in Casey's hand.

She turns and runs to the car and jumps and yells "Thanks guys" as she slams the door, starts the car, and whips out of the parking lot.

"Now that we have done our good deed for the day, can we please get going? Nicole and Whitney want to ride me and Mark you and Katie want to meet us there?" Daniel says backing towards his car with his hands in the car.

"Sounds like a plan, I will call Andrew on the way and see if he wants to come too" Whitney says grabbing her phone.

"Sweet, see you there" Mark says over shoulder as they get in the car.


	4. Hide and Seek

_Disclaimer: Blah Blah Blah I own nothing Blah Blah Blah._

_AN: I don't know how the Queen's Memorial Centre where the rinks are housed is like. I tried to find out but alas I get to play around and make it up. And in here Sam is on the hockey team at the University of Toronto. In this story, Vacation with Derek happened and actually helps this story. So if you haven't seen it, sorry. Hope you like this. Grammar mistakes are all mine. So if I missed something, sorry.  
_

Chapter 4:

Derek swings the car into the lot and turns the wheel sharp into a space. He realizes where he is with a start. He doesn't mean to end up at the rink but with the apartment out as an option, his subconscious must know this is where he needs to be. He is a confident person by nature but deep down the only times he has felt like himself since coming to college has been at the ice rink, behind his camera, and when he is with certain people.

There are not many people here as it is a Thursday night and both the men and women's hockey teams play on Fridays, Saturdays and Sundays. The both hockey teams' practices were done for the day. The rink is open to students and the public for another couple hours.

Derek turns off the Prince and sighing he climbs out. He reaches a crossed the seat and picks up his guitar and sets it in its case in the back seat. Even with as bad as he is feelings, he can't bear to risk harm to one of his most prized possessions. Slamming the door, he zips up his leather jacket and shoves his hands in to pockets. Quickly he walks straight to the men's locker room inside and throws his jacket in his locker. He flattens the collar on his sea blue button up shirt and lies down on a bench. Staring at the ceiling, Derek pulls his phone and presses one of his speed dials.

"Make it quick."

"Sam? Listen, you got a minute?

"Hey Derek, how did that open mic thing go? What did you pick to play?"

"Well that is where it all crashed and burned."

"I played a song I wrote for someone and they heard it. And I didn't want them to hear it yet. I only wanted practice playing it for an audience first."

"That's not so bad. Or was it for a girl?"

"Yeah, it was."

"Well, did she like it?" Sam pauses, "oh, hey Derek I gotta go. My date is back from the bathroom. But good luck with that and next week when we play each other I think I have to hang out that weekend."

"Have fun Sammy. And loser buys winner the first round."

"You're on. Laters" Sam hangs up.

(That is my problem. She probably hated it. This is one of the reasons I don't play my own stuff.)

Derek closes his eyes and tries to calm himself and doze.

He opens his eyes with a jolt when he realizes he hears foot steps outside and the door opening.

"Derek? Are you in here?" He hears Casey call out.

Groaning he sits up and raises his hand and yells "Hey Case, I'm back here."

Casey's boots click on the tile floor as she passes a couple rows of lockers and turning a corner she sees him and slumping her shoulders she sits next to him.

"Derek, I have so many questions. Is the song the reason you acted funny today? When you got that phone call at lunch yesterday in the cafeteria, you got real quiet and got up and left. Who is the song about? "

Derek runs his hands through his hair and gets up to pace. "Did you like the song?"

Casey looks at him and smiles. "It was beautiful."

"Ok. That helps I guess. The song it's, damn it, it's for you, ok." He says in rush stopping to glare at her.

"Why did you leave the coffeeshop so fast if it's for me? Is it really so bad that I hear it?"

Her question causes him to start to pace in front of her again. "No, it's not bad but I had this great approach all planned out on how I was going to let you know I felt. And that was not it. I have had many ways that this would play out in my head for a long time but I never thought of this one."

"How long have you been feeling this way?"

"I don't want to scare you away but since that vacation on the lake I realized I liked spending time with you and we really see each other. Every girl, even Sally and Roxy, I don't know. I knew it weren't last past either high school or the summer. When it seemed like you weren't coming here with me anymore, coming here didn't look that amazing anymore. There was something missing. I couldn't figure it out until we came here together. At that party, it all came together what was missing. I was looking in all the wrong places. But I understand if you just want to be friends. We can forget this ever happened." He says this facing away from her.

Casey shakes her head and says "You remember how when we first moved here we weren't sure what to do? We both didn't know anyone and we had to start all over. Sure we both had classes and teams to join. I had all these spreadsheets and diagrams made out that first week of class determined college was going start of the rest of my life. Sharing an apartment reminded me of home. I am lucky enough to have found a couple more friends here than I did in high school but I always thought of our relationships as special. You are the one who challenged me to go out for the Dance Team in the first place. I would not have met those girls without you."

Zeroing in on the word "home", Derek concludes she meant he was family, which killed him. Derek says "Okay, I get it. We needed each other. Is that it? Because if that is all this is, then I want to be alone ok?"

"God, Derek! Knock it off! You aren't listening to me."

Smirking Derek turns his head towards her and says "how is this different than usual? You ramble on and on."

Casey, growing too frustrated to sit down anymore, moves to stand in front of him and puts her hands on both sides of his face and stands on her tiptoes, closes her eyes, and presses her lips against his in a kiss so soft and quick he wasn't sure for a second it actually happened. He opens his eyes to see her in front of him smiling tentatively up at him on her feet again fearing it is all a crazy way too life like dream or hallucination.

"Casey? Does this mean what I think it does?"

Throwing her hands in the air, Casey glares at him and says poking him in the chest with every word, "imbecile! That song and speech was the sweetest thing I have ever heard. I LOVE YOU, YOU MORON!"

Hearing her say the words he never thought she would say, Derek snatches the hand that is poking him and pulls her to him. Crushing her to him, he kisses her hard.

(End of Chapter 4)

Yay review response time:

Anyone who read this story: thank you so much. Reviews = happy dances and me typing faster. Ha ha ha hope you all liked this one too.

Kmr04: Thanks, I didn't think Derek would be Derek if he wasn't freaked out. The night didn't go how he expected did it? Ha ha ha

Razgriz24: I never liked the stories were it is so easy for them to come together so Thanks.

Dark-Supernatural-Angel: I felt like Casey needed some great friends in college and this a chance for both of them to start new.

Leanaplumz: I had meant for her to find him in the parking lot but that seemed too easy and the words spilled out unexpectedly different.

Featherfam: I imagined the ice rink would be one of the places Derek truly feels comfortable and confident.


	5. So What Now?

-_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the characters I make up and this plotline. I definitely don't own Denny's (I checked. There is a Denny's in Kingston) or any songs I may reference in story. I own copies of Taylor Swift's CDs but I don't think that counts. _

_AN: Just so you guys know any responses I write to reviews that are in these chapters will be at the bottom of the documents from now on._

Chapter 5:

Derek wraps an arm around Casey's waist and threads his other hand in her hair to cradle her head. Casey flattens her hands on his chest and after a split second surprised pause she responds. He traces her bottom lip with his tongue. She gasps and opens her mouth slightly instinctively. He smirks against her mouth and starts to lean back to say something witty about what is happening when Casey pulls on his shirt and brings him back for an another long kiss. Derek pulls back afterwards and rests his forehead against her shoulder while they both try and get their bearings. He gives her a tight hug and lets go but continues to hold her hand. "Hi" Casey says quietly.

"Hey. Do you want to head out and talk somewhere else?" Derek replies.

"Yeah, that would be good."

"Oh, hey what did our friends decide to do after I left? And now that I think of it, how did you get here and know I would be here?"

"I know you. That's how I knew where to find you. Also our friends decided to all go to the Blue Room without us together. Kinda nice they all get along so well. I think Daniel made an impression on Nicole too. Though I do wonder . . ." Casey pauses as she is interrupted by a text message. She pulls it out of her purse that is under the bench, looks at it and starts to laugh.

"Who texted you? What's so funny?" Derek asks.

"Look," Casey says handing him her phone.

He looks at the phone in his hand and chuckles. "I think I like your friends."

It read:

C- Don't worry about my car. I already called Campus Police and told them I had to leave my car there overnight. Daniel is giving me and Whit a ride back to the dorms later. He is pretty yummy. Oh and tomorrow lunch you me Whit Katie and you will dish. No excuses.

N

He hands it back, takes her hand, and leads her to the car. Pulling out of the parking lot and tapping the steering wheel lightly he asks, "So where do you want to go, Princess?"

Without thinking, Casey says "Can we go home? Maybe make some cocoa and cuddle on the couch?"

"That sounds great to me." Stopping his tapping he realizes something. "Casey? Where did you say we are going?"

"Ummm, home? But if you want to go somewhere else we can."

"No no," Derek says quickly. "Your idea is amazing. I just figured out that you called the apartment 'home'. I didn't know that's how you saw it."

"Well yeah." Casey's eyes widen. She takes Derek's hand that is resting on his thighs and holds it. "Wait, is that why you reacted so bad when I said you reminded me of home when we first moved here? Oh Derek, I'm sorry. When we moved here, you were the only familiar thing I had around here and slowly I shifted away from viewing London as home. London is so far away that is hard to go visit or for family to visit here. When we do go there, it is to visit. We don't live there anymore."

He lifts the hand he is holding and, still looking at the road in front of him, he kisses her hand and lowers it. "Thanks Case. I feel the same way. I liked the idea of it being me and you. You just never called the apartment home before, even after I started to."

"I never thought it would mean that much to you. I mean we do bicker constantly. I swear I will never out prank you."

"Ha that is just us Case. You drive me crazy with your smelly candles and that you organize everything. Don't look at me like that. You know you do. The DVD's do not need to go in alphabetical order on the shelf. So I have to mess it up a little. Little surprises in life like a good prank or driving with no map can be a good thing."

"Well then, let's head home and you can remind me why I put up with you." Casey says laughing.

* * *

The next day:

Casey slowly wakes up disoriented and slightly confused before she opens her eyes with the light from the windows shining right in her eyes. It didn't feel like her bed. What happened last night?, she thinks to herself. Then she squints and realizes she is on the couch in the living room with her head resting on a throw pillow on Derek's lap. Derek twitches in his sleep and runs his hand over her shoulders. She smiles to herself and turns her head up to see him with his head thrown back and mouth slightly open. She laughs silently and starts to sit up when she feels her phone vibrate that she got a new text.

It read:

C- I see my car is in one piece. 11 we will be over to get you. Get your ass up psycho. Please say you have drugs. Don't worry. I was responsible, mom. Remember details woman, DETAILS!

N

N-

Hangover much? Yes I have drugs for your head. See you then.

-C

Casey looks over at the clock on the DVD player and it read 9am. Casey leans over and kisses Derek's cheek and gets up to go take a shower and get ready.

* * *

Derek wakes up after shifting and hitting his legs on the coffee table knocking over a bowl of half filled with popcorn. He stretches and gets up to go make coffee in the kitchen. He hears the shower running so he makes enough for two. He grabs a piece of cold piece of pizza from the fridge and eats it numbly while waiting for the coffee. When its ready, he sips a cup and leisurely he wakes up and starts to wonder what the morning after that eventful night will bring. Hearing her bedroom room close, he thinks, 'might as well see what this all means in the daylight'. He pulls a bright purple mug from the cupboard and pours two more coffees, one black and one with lots of sugar and a little creamer.

As he walk up to Casey's door mugs in hand he hears her singing along to one of her CD's.

"I'm only up when you're not down.  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground.  
It's like no matter what I do.  
Well you drive me crazy half the time;  
the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true.  
And I'm only me when I'm with you."

"Yo Casey! You decent?"

She swings open the door wearing sweatpants and a tank top and Derek walks in to see a disarray of clothes everywhere. "Did a tornado hit or did your closet throw up?" Derek says handing her the purple mug.

"Shut up, Derek. I can be messy sometimes too. I couldn't pick out what to wear this morning," she says teasing him. Then she gives him a kiss before sipping her coffee, blushing when she tastes the coffee made just the way she likes it.

"Hmmm good morning. Interesting song choice this morning by the way."

"I liked the similarity. I can relate to it."

"So how are we this morning? No regrets?"

"I haven't changed my mind about giving us a try if that's what you mean."

Derek's face looks real serious and Casey says "What?"

He takes the mug from Casey and sets both mugs on her desk. He walks towards her backing into her bed causes them to fall onto it. He holds himself up on his hands, leans over her and shakes his head. "God you're beautiful."

Casey smiles broadly in response and is leaning up to kiss him when they hear a loud knocking on door.

Derek hangs his head and says with a groan, "and that will be your friends. If we ignore them, do you think they will go away?"

Almost as if the girls were psychic, they hear Whitney call out "We know you're in there you two. Derek, come on, we're hungry."

Casey throws her head back and laughs. Derek gets up pulling her up with him. Grumbling he walks to the door saying "I'll let them in so you can change." He shuts the door as she yells "thanks sweetie!"

Smirking at the use of a new nickname, he walks to the front door. Throwing open the door, he scowls, "you guys suck."

Laughing the girls shove past him. Casey walks out dressed holding her jacket and purse. "Derek, be nice. Oh and I won't be back till tonight. I have a basketball game to perform at with the Dance Team."

"I know Case. You color-coded the calendar on the fridge. I don't have a game tonight so I can come. 8pm right?"

"Yeah, its at 8. Thanks so much." Casey wraps her arms around his neck to give him a kiss in gratitude.

"Aaawwww." Whitney, Nicole and Katie sing song in response.

Laughing they break apart. "Later Casey. Have fun."

Derek closes the door behind them and starts walking to take his own shower. On the way to the bathroom, he bends down pick up the popcorn bowl when he gets a text.

D-

Coach said I could drive separately and meet the team at Queen's so I can come early and we can hang. Thursday night good?

-Sam

Sam-

Thursday night works. See you then.

-D

* * *

The girls plop in sync into a booth. As soon as they sat down, a waitress walks up. "The usual, ladies?" waitress asks. "You know it. Katie, what you want?"

"I'll have what you're having Nicole. Waffles and cocoa sounds great right now."

As soon as the waitress left, the girls turn to Casey. "Okay Okay. So obviously I found him. He was at the rink in the men's locker room. ("Good job Casey," Whitney says admiringly.) Anyways, we shouted at each other then talked and it turns out he has been wanting more for awhile. I even told him I loved him."

"Kinda heavy Casey. You sure you should have said that?" Nicole says.

"It sort have just slipped out. Apparently we both think of our apartment as home though. ("Aaaawww" the girls say together. "That is so cute," Katie adds.) So we went back and cuddled on the couch and popped a movie in and fell asleep during."

"Just watched a movie my ass. Don't lie Casey. You are a bad liar," Whitney accuses.

"Ok so we made out like crazy. His stomach rumbled at one point and we laughed and decided to actually put a movie in. He got up at to get popcorn and I think I fell asleep. The last thing I remember before morning is waking up at one point to Derek switching on some hockey game after laying my head down on a pillow in his lap." Casey playfully glares at them. "Enough details?"

"Yeah yeah so how do you think you did on that English paper? I remember you were dreading it. I personally hate MLA style of citing." Katie asks.

The girls continually talk rapidly till Casey glances at her watch when she reaches for her orange juice. "Oh hey guys, we need to go. Game tonight. You coming with, Katie?"

"Of course. Mark loves to watch basketball. I think Derek and Daniel are coming too."

Leaving money for their meals and tip on the table, getting up and saying their shoulders to the waitress, "See you later, Stella."

* * *

Chapter 6: Basketball game and a date night

Chapter 7: Sam arrives

Review response time:

If you comment on something specific I will make sure to address it. If not, just remember in general, reviews make my day. Thanks for every one of them.

feathersfam: Thanks. I really wanted him to rant and get it all out there. Glad you like it. Chapter 5 is a little longer and the next two chapters are already outlined out so both will be posted soon.

kmr04: I am a hockey fan so the game should be fun to write. I always liked Sam and Derek's friendship. Can't wait to write the dialog for that chapter.

Dark-Supernatural-Angel: Thanks. Needed to balance the emotion with their need to keep their pride intact just in case the feelings are all one sided. Whether the apartment is 'home' to both of them is important I thought. 'Home' can have so many meanings.

Kmr04: Derek was resigned to having that conversation when he realized she found him. Oh and I am definitely not done. Funny thing is I thought this was going to be a song fic one shot when I got the idea. But when I outlined the story, it became so much more. The words have been spilling out all on their own.


	6. Space Monkey

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the characters that demanded to be able to hang out with Casey and Derek in this story._

Chapter 6:

"I know its been awhile since I have been to see you. I will come to visit as soon as I can. My midterm projects and exams are due in a couple weeks. I will try to come as soon as I am finished with them or before if you need me to. Did you get the package I sent you?" Derek says into his phone standing outside of the gym at 7:45 waiting for his friends to show up to go into the men's basketball game.

"Yes, I loved it, Smerek! We all watched it together and Nora started crying during it. Dad said it was cause she is proud of you and Edwin says the baby is making her act weird. Why didn't you win that contest? Your movie was amazing." a high pitched voice said coming over the phone.

"Thanks Smarti. You will always be my number one fan, even if I someday have millions of them either with my movies or with hockey."

"Oh you will, Smerek. I know it. And Smasey is coming with you right?"

Laughing Derek says "I will ask her if she can. Tell Nora I will video Casey's dance number and will send it later" Seeing Daniel and Mark walk up, he quickly says "Sorry Smarts, but I have to go."

"Ok, good luck on against Mercyhurst tomorrow. Go Gaels!"

"Make sure to watch on TV. Got to have my good luck charm. Call you soon."

Hanging up the phone, Derek says hi to his friends and walks inside with them to climb up the bleachers to sit next to Katie who was already there saving them seats.

"Oh good you guys are here. I will be right back. Going to go grab some nachos before the game starts." Katie says giving Mark a quick kiss before skipping down the bleachers.

"So Derek, you and Casey huh? Katie told me that song worked great for you even if you ran away from her after like a scared puppy. She talked nonstop on the phone earlier about how amazing lunch was. She has this idea that we should go on a double date with you guys later this week on our date night." Mark says.

"You guys have an official night? No wonder you are always leaving in a rush on Wednesday nights after practice. " Daniel comments.

Seeing Derek's look on his face, Mark says "Yeah it sounds lame but Katie had this idea after the first month that we were dating that we needed a scheduled time for us to hang out. You might not need this with Casey with you guys living together. Between classes for both of us and hockey, we didn't have much time together unless we were studying. She was getting mad that even when I would go see her, we both were stressed and tired. So she told me in no uncertain terms that we were going to start having official us time as she put it or we were done."

"I remember that. You were an asshole for a couple weeks before that. Must have worked because she is still around." Daniel felt the need to say.

Katie walked back to them as the game got started ending conversation for the moment. Derek missed the first part of the game thinking on the fact that he never actually has taken Casey out on an official date yet and finds the idea of a date night with Casey every week to be one he would happily sign up for. Even with living together, they are both super busy. He makes a mental note to plan out a night out with her later. Maybe they have the right idea on a Wednesday date with hockey practice in the afternoon that day instead of an evening practice. Pulling out his camera to ready it for halftime to record the Dance Team's performance, he focuses on the game to see why Mark is yelling at the referee.

* * *

After the game:

The four friends walk over to the entrance to the hallway where the locker rooms are to wait for the girls to come out when they see Andrew already waiting there.

Remembering Andrew from a trip to the campus bookstore where Andrew works a couple days a week, Derek says "Hey, you're Andrew right? I'm Derek."

"I remember. Hockey player, needed a photography book."

At this Whitney, Nicole, and Casey walked out of a locker room showered and changed. Casey lit up when she saw Derek and he wrapped his arm around her waist when she stood next to him. "Thanks for coming today, Derek"

"No problem, Case. You guys were great. Wish I could have could have to one of these before now. Dr. Roberts has been killing me with the homework even when I don't have hockey stuff going on."

"Speaking of which, since three of you guys are going away for a couple days for games in Pennsylvania tomorrow, us girls voted and you boys are taking us out for pizza tonight." Nicole says.

Laughing, Derek looks at the other boys and all at once Mark, Daniel and Derek say "Pizza Joe's!"

"Andrew, you're coming with us right?" Whitney asked.

"Of course, I have been wanting to meet these people you can't stop gushing about. I finally have that program written for my Java class. I can take a night off the games for you."

"Thank God. I swear I could cause serious bodily harm to those people over at Blizzard sometimes." Whitney says giving Andrew a look that he knew all too well.

The group starts to walk to their cars with plans to meet up again at the restaurant.

At that Daniel inquires, "Hey, you play WoW?" Seeing Andrew's nodding, he asks "Horde or Alliance? Maybe we could team up sometime on a raid or instance."

Casey laughs and leaning towards Whitney says "Looks like Andrew will fit right in."

* * *

The Next Morning:

Derek wakes up to the smell of bacon and chocolate. Hoping his brain isn't playing a cruel trick on him, he throws back the covers, pulls on a pair of sweatpants and a Queen's hockey t-shirt and walks down the hall towards the kitchen area.

Turning the corner, Derek sees Casey flipping chocolate chip pancakes and setting them on a plate next to a platter full of cooked bacon and some whipped eggs in a bowl ready to be cooked.

"Wow, what's all this? Not that I am complaining." Derek asks.

"Well you are going to be gone for the whole weekend so I thought we could have breakfast together before you have to go." Casey says turning her attention back to the stovetop.

Derek walks up behind her and wrapping his arms around her giving a hug resting his head on her shoulder. "Thanks babe. This is amazing. I will miss you. I won't be back till tomorrow night just in time to crash for class on Monday. I will go grab a shower and my stuff and be right back to enjoy this."

"Hurry or it will get cold."

Giving her a kiss, Derek says "Don't worry about that. You know me and food."

Monday morning:

Her alarm buzzer goes off at 8am and Casey blindly reaches over to turn it off. She turns over onto her back to get up only to find something poking her in the back. She reaches behind her back to pull out a stuffed animal. She turns on her lamp on her nightstand to get a better look at it. She lets out a big laugh when she sees a chimpanzee in an astronaut suit. It is holding an envelope with her name on it in big letters in its hands. Casey sits up and takes a note out of the envelope.

It read:

Good Morning Babe!

Say hello to Spacey Monkey. I had a couple hours free yesterday and saw this walking past a planetarium in the gift shop window and thought of you. Sorry I don't get to see you this morning but I got back so late last night I just let you sleep and had to get to my 8:30 class. The next couple days I won't be around much. Long practices. Coach is an old buddy of the coach at U of T. So you want to go on a date with me Wednesday night after I get out of practice? We need to get out of this apartment for once.

Hoping it's a yes,

Derek

Suddenly excited for the day, Casey jumps out of bed and practically runs for the shower. While getting ready to go, she texts Katie writing, 'When you get here to pick me up for class, big news. Need advice.'

'Of course. What's going on?'

'Date night'

'Ooohh Yay! Be there in a few.'

* * *

AN: Sorry no date in this one. Was going to add the first date onto this one but I figured their first date should get its own chapter and Derek needed to actually ask her out first. Plus otherwise the update wasn't coming for awhile. So expect a new chapter Friday night as that one is just about typed out.

New plan (and I am sticking to it):

Chapter 7: First Date

Chapter 8: Sam's visit


	7. First Date

Disclaimer: I don't own Life with Derek or anything that you recognize from outside this story. Any resemblance anything that happens on their first date to any other stories is purely accidental. This is purely just for my entertainment and now yours.

Chapter 7:

Wednesday Early Evening:

Casey nervously steps up to her closet wrapped in a robe fresh from her shower with her hair clipped back onto her head and throws open the doors. She has no idea where they are going tonight. All Derek would tell her initially was that he will be there at the apartment to pick her up at 7pm. He has hockey practice till 6pm and decided earlier to shower and change at the arena. She finally pressured him and got him to tell her to dress nice, would be going somewhere special and indoors, and they would eat while they were out. Wanting to knock his socks off, Casey pulls out a dress still in the garment bag from a shopping trip her friends insisted they take Monday night. They all told her this was the dress for tonight and she hoped they were right. It is a halter dress that hugs her curves and flairs out at her hips. It is black on top and has a dark red skirt with black embroidery. After slipping it on, she walks back to the bathroom to work on her face and hair.

She is just about ready and slipping on dangly earrings when she hears a knock at the door. She looks at the clock and it reads 6:55. It couldn't be Derek because he had a key. Casey grabs her purse and wrap and clicking her heels on the floor she pulls open the door ready to yell at whoever dares to show up at her door on this night of all nights.

To her shock, the sight in front of her was of Derek dressed in a striped dark maroon button up shirt , khakis, brown casual shoes and his trademark leather jacket. He holds out pink roses and says "Hey Case, you look amazing."

She grins and steps aside so he can come in. Closing the door she asks "Those for me?" When he hands them to her, she goes to the kitchen to put them in a vase. "Like my surprise Case?"

She bursts out laughing, "Yeah I do now but almost yelled at you before I realized it was you. I didn't expect you to knock."

"I have to keep you on your toes babe. You ready to go?"

* * *

Pulling into a parking lot downtown, Derek parks the car. "Ummm Derek?" Casey asks. "I thought we were going out to eat?"

"Well, technically we are. Just not in the traditional sense. We have to walk a block over and you will where we are."

Seeing the lights light up an old style theater and the sign by the door that read Kingston Theater, Casey turns to Derek puzzled. "You are taking me to a play? I thought you didn't like that stuff?"

"Normally I don't but you do and this isn't just any old play. This is a murder mystery dinner theater. I figured with this we will both have fun."

"This was a wonderful idea, Derek. Thanks so much. And I bet I will be able to name the murderer before you can."

"You do, do you?"

"Yep." Casey says feeling confident of herself.

"Want to place a wager on it?"

"Depends on what it is." Casey says nervously not wanting anything too crazy.

"Loser makes breakfast for a week. Oh and it can't be take out or cereal." Derek starts to smile a self satisfied smile thinking of Casey's cooking.

"Oh you are so on." Casey says swinging Derek's hand as they walk in already thinking of ways to win. His ego certainly does not need any reason to get any bigger.

* * *

"That is so not right. You, Miss McDonald, cheated." Derek accuses shaking a finger in her face with mischief in his eyes as they walk out the doors at the end of the play.

"I did not!" Casey says indignantly crossing her arms not looking at him as they walk on the sidewalk. "I am just better at this than you."

"No way you are. I think you flirted with our waiter while I was in the bathroom just so you could find out the answer. He looked a little disappointed when we left and you didn't even wave at him. Poor guy getting his hopes up like that." Derek says sarcastically as they come to stand on her side of the car.

"Well even if I did, which I did not, the instant you came I would have forgotten all about him," she says putting her hands on his shoulders.

"I know that," Derek says to which Casey rolls her eyes, "which is why I said I felt sorry for the guy. You would not have beaten me otherwise. I was just about to figure out it was the maid. This close." He says holding up his hand with his index finger and thumb close together.

"You were not. I am looking forward to breakfast tomorrow. I am getting a sudden craving for French toast."

"You will just have to wait and see, babe." Derek says cockily before giving her deep kiss making her sigh. "What were you always telling me? Oh yeah, I remember. Cheaters never prosper. Such hypocrisy, Casey. Tisk Tisk. All to win a bet about food."

"What can I say? I learned from the best. I have never seen you lose a bet. I bow to the King of Pranks, Bets and Lies."

Opening the front passenger's side door, Derek says with an overly dramatic bow, "I am but your humble servant, Princess. Your chariot awaits my lady."

Barely able to keep from laughing, Casey coughs, blinks and then in a prissy voice says "Why thanks you good sir." She bows her head and bends down in a deep curtsy.

"I would never lie to you Case. You know that right?"

"I sure hope not. Now take me home. It is freezing out here." Casey says climbing in closing her door. Derek jogs around the car so thankful his plans worked out so well.

* * *

Stepping out of her pumps near the front door, Casey turns to Derek who is throwing his leather jacket over the back of the couch. "This has been I have to say probably my best first date ever."

He asks "Only probably?"

"Well, everything is perfect till now."

"Till now?" Derek asks suddenly unsure of himself. What could he have forgotten? He considered everything and planned it all out meticulously. He ordered the tickets and flowers on Monday as soon she said yes to tonight.

Chuckling at the look of confusion on his face and seeing him thinking furiously, Casey says "I haven't gotten my goodnight kiss yet."

Feeling relieved and so oddly proud of her for playing a prank on him, he walks up to her slowly with purpose and says "lets see what we can do about that." before tugging her to him . He first kisses both cheeks, then her nose causing her to close her eyes, and lastly turning his attention to her lips. When he pulls away, he kisses her forehead before asking "how was that, Babe?"

Opening her eyes she says shrugging her shoulders "it was alright."

"Hhhmmm, better try it again. Can't let it not be perfect. I have a reputation to keep." Holding onto her hips he lifts her, turns around and sets her onto the dining table behind them. Stepping between her legs, he cups her face and kissing her he proceeds to take her breath away. Pushing himself away from her and takes her hands to help her off the table. She stands shakily mumbling "Not bad of a goodnight kiss I guess."

"Glad to hear it" he says trying to keep that arrogant tone to his voice but failing as he is trying to catch his breath just as much as she is.

Walking towards the hallway, Casey says "Good night. Can't wait for my French toast."

"Good night, Case." Derek suddenly remembers something. "Oh hey, wait a second. I forgot to mention earlier that Sam is coming tomorrow."

Casey stops in her tracks and turns around. "What do you mean Sam is coming to visit? For how long?"

Seeing he might have messed up but not understanding just how, Derek starts to explain. "Well you see, we are playing against his team over at U of T on Friday and he is coming early to hang out. He is leaving right after his practice tomorrow to drive here. Figured he could crash on our couch a couple nights and he could leave Saturday since he doesn't have a game Saturday."

All the while he is explaining this, Casey's brows are furrowing together and starts to wring her hands. "How could you forget to tell me?" Casey asks.

Still not getting why one of his best friends coming be a big deal, he asks "What is wrong?"

Flinging her arms around, she takes a deep breathe and starts what is the making of a Casey freak out. "What's wrong?" she repeats. "What's wrong he asks. Well, I will tell you what's wrong. This place is a mess and I don't have time to clean it tomorrow, you inconsiderate jerk."

He strides up right up in front of her and taking her shoulders he holds her still. "Now stop it and tell me what the real problem is before you single handedly ruin the date I took great lengths to make flawless."

"What if he doesn't like me? Or us, I mean this?" she asks pointing to him and then herself.

"Casey, you are not making any sense. Didn't you date in high school? And aren't you guys friends?"

"But that is before this. He is one of your two oldest friends. One of the most important people to you. He is also the first person from home who will know about us. What if he doesn't understand or is disgusted? Oh God, what if he tells other people, like Emily for example, before we do and they won't speak to us again?" She says voice breaking on the verge of tears.

He moves quickly to try and prevent her from going into full on Casey freak out panic mode. Lifting her chin with his finger, he says "Now you listen to me Casey. Our friends here already obviously approve of this, for one thing. If Sam doesn't like this and leaves because of it, he isn't the guy I thought he was. If you are worried about Emily hearing from someone else, call her tomorrow. The family might be a hurdle but as long as Marti is great with it, I could deal with it. You and her are important to me. Even before my making it in movies and hockey."

Realizing just how much that speech revealed about him and cost him to say, Casey beams up at him and gives him a soft kiss and giant bear hug.

Before closing the door to her room, she says "I am still coming home at lunch between classes to clean this place."

Derek shakes his head at her being so stubborn. Getting an idea, he texts Mark and Daniel telling them of his plans before heading to his room.

* * *

Thursday 12:30pm:

Following Casey into the apartment, Whitney asks "Why is it we are having lunch here instead of on campus? I mean, thanks for buying me Taco Bell but wouldn't it be easier to study for our history test there?"

"Maybe it would but Derek told me last night that Sam would be staying for a couple days. Derek may have keep his half of the bet and made me cinnamon French toast this morning but I highly doubt he cleaned up. There won't be enough time after class and dance practice to get here and clean before Sam arrives." She says moving towards the cupboard doors under the kitchen where the cleaning supplies are.

Seeing folded piece of notebook paper leaning up against the vase of pink roses on the dining table with Princess Casey written on it, Whitney picks it up and shows it to Casey. Grabbing it, Casey opens it, reads it quickly and hands it back to her. She walks around the apartment while Whitney reads it.

It read:

To Her Royal Highness,

It has come to my attention that you are in distress and I would not be fulfilling my duties as your humble servant if I did not rescue thy fair maiden. Submitted to your approval, this castle has been scrubbed. All is ready for when Sir Sam makes his arrival.

Hoping it gets the Casey stamp of approval,

Sir Derek

"Wow," Whitney says to herself looking up to see Casey take her finger and drag it across the top of the TV.

"Holy crap. Whit, he dusted. He usually lifts weights and runs Thursday mornings with the team. He must have done this instead or is going later before practice. I even checked the bathroom. The man cleaned the toilet."

"Now this I got to see." Whitney says walking into the bathroom. "Holy crap is right." Casey hears Whitney yell from inside.

Setting their stuff on the coffee table and sitting on the couch, Casey waits for Whitney to join her. Flipping open her book, she looks sideways at her friend and says "I need to find someway to thank him. I was so worried about this weekend. Think you can help me come up with something?"

"Definitely" Whitney says quickly nodding her head. "Now focus. Lets pass this test we have to take in a couple hours and we can think of something fitting I am sure."

**End of Chapter 7**

* * *

Thanks for reading this chapter. Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes. I proof read this myself. I would totally recommend going to a dinner theater sometime. They are a great time. Special thanks to the ones who reviewed the last chapter: feathersfam, Kpfan72491, Dark-Supernatural-Angel. To everyone who placed this on their alerts or on their favorites, thank you. It is nice to have people reading my stuff. I will try to have the next chapter up before my weekend off is up and I go back to work on Monday. BTW, If you didn't notice the lines going across the screen are to break up the chapter for scene changes.

See that Blue button at the bottom? It is calling to you. "Click me, Click me" it chants.

(Any words are appreciated even its just one word. Reviews make me try to write faster if that motivates you.)


	8. Sammy Boy Comes to Town

Disclaimer: I am broke most of the time so obviously I don't own Life with Derek. The characters and places I made up are only things that are mine. The ones you recognize from outside this story I don't own.

Chapter 8:

Dasey Apartment Thursday 10pm

Sam dumps his duffle bag next to the couch and throws himself backwards onto it. He feels something against his head and reaches behind his head to pull out a flowery throw pillow. "Please tell me Casey picked this out."

Derek looks over from the fridge where he was pulling out sodas to see the pillow Sam is holding up in the air. "Yeah I think she picked that out. Something about how we need more color in this apartment. I don't know. I stopped listening at some point." He sinks into the recliner adjacent to the couch and tosses Sam one of the sodas in his hands.

"This place is spotless. You are lucky you have a neat freak and book worm for a roommate. There are times I want to kill my roommate. I went home last weekend and when I got back, he had left food in the sinks and the room reeked. I think I got assigned the only person messier than us. And I swear if I have to hear about how his dolls are action figures and collectibles one more time"

"That sucks. Casey isn't as bad as she used to be about stuff. Once she made a few friends and joined the Dance Team, she had to loosen up. No time to freak out on dishes being done right away."

"Well, what's on the agenda tonight? Know any good bars around here? I could do with watching a game and grabbing some food. "

Before Derek could reply, the apartment door swings open and in comes Mark, Daniel and Andrew. "Hey D, get up. We are heading out to the Blue Room tonight. No excuses. We didn't make it last week to check it out. We went to your thing and we even covered for you today. So we say goes."

Sam sits up and Derek says "Hey guys this is Sam. My friend from back home I was telling you about."

"Sam you want to come to right? We even dragged Andrew away from his Xbox 360 for tonight. He had this silly notion that just because the girls had other plans he could be antisocial. I like video games as much as the next guy but this is a Thursday night." Daniel says to Sam.

"Girls? What girls? And what is the Blue Room?" Sam asks getting up off the couch.

"Girls as in girlfriends. All of us have them. And they declared they wanted a night without us. The Blue Room is the newest hottest club around here. You interested?" Mark adds.

"Of course. But you mean to tell me Derek here has a girlfriend already?" Sam asks. "So that girl liked you singing that song that week?"

"Girls and guitars. Need I say more? Casey loved it, right D?" Mark says.

"Wait a minute. Derek, you never said it was Casey you were trying to impress. Is this a prank? Am I being punked?" Sam asks looking at all four guys in turn.

"Why do you say that, Sam? Is that so hard to believe?" Derek asks with his brows starting to narrow.

"I just never saw you two as getting together, miracle as it was that you guys stand to live here together and are now even friends."

"Believe it, Sam. No prank. I met Nicole because of him and Casey." Daniel says to Sam as proof.

"Man, I refuse to believe it."

"Why? You know Casey. Hell, you dated her. She may be crazy sometimes but looks alone she would get a ton of offers." Derek says.

"Well yeah but now I owe Ralph 20 bucks. He bet me that you guys would be dating by the time I got here this weekend. Told him he was crazy. He claimed he thought it was bound to happen with you two living here. I thought I would get a call from Emily or Edwin one day with one of you in the hospital or the apartment burnt down. Kind of risky dating someone you live with, though."

"Should have figured Ralph would see it. He probably realized it before I did. Nice shoes my ass," Deciding to avoid the last sentence Sam said, Derek laughs shaking his head while reaching for his leather jacket by the door. "Alright guys, you got it. We are going. Let's head out but Mark's driving."

* * *

Blue Room 11:30pm:

The boys throw up their bottles to clink them before taking deep pulls from them. The music is blasting around them with the bass so loud you can almost feel the table they are sitting around vibrate. They had picked a table in a corner along the a railing that is slightly above the dance floor giving them a good view of the large room. "So glad the girls decided they needed a night out without us. I did not want to have to see that new mushy Katherine Heigl movie I know they are going to see." Marks says.

Derek raises his bottle in agreement and is confused to see a waitress come up to their table and sidle up to him. "Can I help you?"

She pulls a bottle off of a tray she is holding and sets it in front of him. "I think you have the wrong guy. I didn't order this," Derek says. The waitress rolls her eyes and says in reply "I was expressly told to give this to Derek Venturi. That you right? Starting forward for Queen's?" Seeing Derek nod, she continues, "Compliments from the lady over there." She points over to a group of girls standing along the bar that runs along the dance floor. A pretty blonde lifts up her margarita glass when she sees all the guys turn in the direction the waitress was pointing.

Not taking his eyes off the girl the whole time, Derek takes a few bills from his wallet and lays them on the tray the waitress is holding to pay for the drink. He then hands it to Sam and then looks at the waitress to say "This should cover it. Thanks for bringing the drink over. Tell her I am sure my friend here will like it. But I am not interested and I pay for my own drinks."

Turning with a shrug of her shoulders, the waitress leaves after telling them to let her know if they want anything later.

Derek looks back at the other guys to see stunned expressions on their faces. "What? I don't feel bad. That move was way too practiced. Didn't feel right. Besides how did she know us?" Derek responds.

"D, we have been winning lately. Besides between that contest you almost won and that song, you have been around alot. Girls and guitars. I told you." Mark says smugly.

"Wow D, thanks for the refill but I think I am going to go introduce myself to the red hair that is next that blonde who brought the drink over." Sam says getting up and heading for the bar.

"I am so not looking forward to dragging his ass back to the apartment." Derek shakes his head watching Sam try and score with the red head. Laughing he salutes Sam with his bottle as the girl leads Sam onto the dance floor.

"You sure you aren't going to go easy on him tomorrow, right?" Daniel raising his brow and asks.

"Hell no, he may be my oldest friend but we are still going to beat him. There are no friends on the opposing team once on the ice."

"Glad to hear it. Hey you coming with the girls tomorrow, Andrew?"

"Can't, I have to work tomorrow and then running a LAN party for the club I joined last week." Andrew says waving to the waitress with their plate of chili fries wanting a refill.

* * *

Friday Morning 10 am:

Sam wakes up to the smell of sausage, eggs and toast. He stirs and starts to pull his blanket over his head. Casey, having heard about their night, decided she would have a little fun at Sam's expense. She leans over the arm of the couch until she is close to his ear and yells "Good morning, Sam!" This causes him to jerk awake and get tangled up in the blanket and fall to the floor. Derek bursts out laughing over by the stove.

"That was not funny, Casey." Sam grumbles as he scrambles up from the floor where he had face planted.

"Admit it, Sam. It was so funny. You would have laughed if I did it to Derek." Casey says still laughing.

"You have me there. Its good to see you, Casey." Sam says wrapping her in a light hug.

"You too, Sam. How have you been? I didn't see you last night. I was already in bed by the time you guys got back."

"Yeah Derek mentioned that. I have been doing great.

"So you are okay with me and Derek being together? He said earlier this morning he had told you."

"Sure, Casey. Though it does make me wonder if this is why he never wanted me dating you and made it his personal mission to hate anyone you dated. I never saw anyone so protective," Sam states.

"I can hear you guys you know!" Derek yells pointing with a spatula.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Casey says flipping her hair over shoulder. "I have to leave for dance practice and a performance at an early basketball game but I should be able to make it to most of the game. Tell the guys that the girls and I promise to be there and in our usual seats."

"Alright, later Casey." Derek says giving her a quick kiss before making a mad dash to the bathroom.

Hearing him retching in the toilet, Casey calmly pulls out a bottle of water, a washcloth and some medicine with an air of doing this many times and walks towards the bathroom. "He must have realized the game is later today. Sam, can you take care of that food while Derek finishes this?"

A couple minutes later when the sounds of retching has stopped, Casey passes Sam on her way out the door. She places a glass of water and a bottle of Tylenol on the counter next to the stove. "For your head and your welcome. He should be fine now until just before the game."

"He is still like this?" Sam asks.

"Yeah, he stills gets like this. It is better though. He only does this once in the morning and just before the Coach talks to the team before a game. Thanks Sam. See you after the game."

Derek emerges from the bathroom a little pale but otherwise no worse for wear. He sits down at the table when he sees Sam had finished everything and set it on the table. "Sorry, it is my turn to make breakfast for week. Lost a bet to Casey."

"Can you give me a ride to the arena when you leave? And you can tell me about this bet on the way."

* * *

Friday 8:30 pm Kingston Memorial Centre

Wearing a white long sleeved shirt with a red and gold vest over it, Casey pulls on her navy gloves and scarf and walks down the steps to her seat with Nicole and Katie trailing her. "I am so glad that we left right after half time of that basketball game. As it is, we missed the first period."

"Casey, its fine. I am sure Derek will play just fine whether you are here or not. He knows you can't be here all the time." Nicole says finding her seat next to her.

"I understand what she means, Whit. I always feel bad when I miss Mark's games. Anyways shush. Its starting." Katie comments.

Derek lifts his head during a time out and sees the girls in the stands. He smacks Mark's arm and both Daniel and Mark look up to where he is pointing. Derek snaps back to attention when he hears his name called. "Venturi, you have something better to do than to listen me? Or do you have something to say?"

Derek leans in and says, "Yeah I have something to say Coach. We are losing and I have a best friend on the other team and my girl is in the stands. Tonight of all nights we can not kill our winning streak. If it wasn't for Danny boy here saving everything they have been throwing at him we would be sunk. He is so used to doing nothing out there its killing him. (This causes some laughter to erupt.) He has actually been earning that jersey tonight. What about the rest of you?"

As part of the team skate back to center ice for a face off, the Captain nods towards Derek and says to the Coach, "I think we might have found the next captain for next year."

"You might be right. Need to find a good one since you are graduating this year. We will see how he does. Now get out there and trade places with Brian out there."

During the third period, the other team started to get more aggressive as they became desperate to get their lead on points back. After Derek's speech during the second period, the Gaels came back to get a lead score and the score now stood at 5 to 3. Sam seems to be determined to have a clean game but his teammates are another matter. One Varsity Blue player turns, spins and slams Derek into the wall and moves to swing his fist into Derek's face. Seeing the move Derek ducks, drops to his knees and slides under the player's arms and passes the puck Mark's way and he sends the puck flying into the goal. Another player rushes past Derek right after he passes the puck to Mark and trips him with his hockey stick. Derek immediately gets up and is about to pull his gloves off to take the guy on when a referee skates over to break it up and blows his whistle. The other guy is sent to the penalty box for 2 minutes amongst cheers from Queen's fans.

Derek bends towards the ice and facing Sam opposite him he says "glad to know you can still play after chasing after that red head all night last night. Did she give you her real number or a fake one?"

Sam growls and pushes Derek and steals the puck and makes for the goal only to have Daniel dive and do a one handed glove save.

The game ends with a total score of 6 to 4.

After the game, Casey goes down to the hallway in front of the locker room to wait for Derek with her friends for their boyfriends. She overhears another girl, a blonde, say to her red headed friend "wonder who it is that Venturi is seeing. Want to see who the competition is."

Derek walks out of the locker room and sees Casey standing there amongst all the other hockey player girlfriends and wanna be's. He struts over to her, spins her around to face him and soundly kisses her.

Casey remembers his PDA rules from high school and even over the summer and so is completely floored by this. She doesn't have time to question it as he bursts out, "We won Casey! Coach even let me lead a couple plays. Lets go find Sam so I can rub his face in it." He grabs her hand and pulls her with him. Unbeknownst to him, Casey catches the eye of the blonde and sees her wink and smile at her as they pass her.

* * *

Saturday Noon

Sam comes out of the bathroom and steps out of the hallway just in time to see Casey smack Derek's hand away from a plate piled high with just baked brownies. "Derek, stop it. Those aren't for you. Katie is running a bake sale for her club, the Culinary Arts Society. I told I would help her out today for a couple hours. Besides, I left a couple for you and Sam in a dish above the microwave." Casey says putting a hand on her hip after seeing him start to pout.

Derek pulls her to him and gives her a kiss. Pulling away, Casey glances at her watch and noting the time she grabs the platter and her purse and runs for the front door. "See you at your game tonight, Derek. Good luck."

Derek sees Sam standing there and with his mouth full of brownie he pushes the plate towards him and he says, "Want some?" Sam ambles over and grabs one. Its only from years of knowing Derek he actually knows exactly what Derek said.

Bang Bang

Derek opens the door saying "hey Case, you forget something?" Seeing a FedEx guy standing there, he asks "Hey you lost?"

"Nope. Actually I have something here for a Mr. Derek Venturi. Is that you, sir?"

"Well, yeah but I didn't order anything."

"Not my problem. Please just sign here. Take it up with the radio station."

Derek signs the tiny computer and hands it back to the man and slams the door behind him to carry the relatively flat package to the table. "Hey D, what you get?" Sam asks.

"No clue but lets find out." Derek says as he proceeds to rip open the cardboard. He pulls out a letter, scans it and hands it to Sam before pulling out a large picture frame. Derek holds it with both hands and his mouth drops open as the realization of what is in his hands sinks in.

"D, this is amazing. It says Casey won a radio contest Thursday night and told them she wanted to give the prize to you. They must have gotten mixed up and thought it was to be addressed to you. She even paid a fee to have it delivered here. She probably didn't think it would come so soon."

Derek didn't answer as he had in his hands a picture of the entire Toronto Maple Leafs hockey team that was hand autographed by all of them. Sam picks up the cardboard box to find a small envelope still in there. He nudges Derek and Derek sets the frame down gingerly on the table to take it from Sam. He pulls out two tickets to a Maple Leafs home game in two weeks. "Sam, I think this is the greatest present I have ever gotten. The Maple Leafs and a trip with Casey? Am I awake or am I still dreaming?"

"Dude, totally awake and what did you do to deserve this from Casey?"

"Besides being my normal amazing self, I have no idea. Wanna get pizza before you have to head out and I have to be at the rink?"

"You aren't going to throw up are you? Casey mentioned you have a game tonight. I am not going to baby you like Casey did."

"I feel great Sam. Normally I would be worshipping the porcelain god by now but its like Christmas has come early. Let me set this in my room and we can go."

"Then great idea. I'm starving." Sam remarks picking up his duffle bag by the couch and heading out the door with Derek after he emerges.

****End of Chapter 8****

Sorry for the delay in updating. This chapter took awhile but it is pretty long though over 3,200 words! Longest one yet. I think I caught all my grammar and spelling mistakes. If not, sorry guys. The hockey game was inspired by a game I went to on Saturday. Hope you all enjoyed it and I look forward to the reviews. I will post again as soon as I can.

Oh and as always, thanks for reading. Thanks so much to my reviewers for Chapter 7: Ace5492, Dark-Supernatural-Angel, and Kpfan72491.


	9. The Importance of Pictures

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize from outside this story. I claim only the plot, my characters, any places, radio stations and such that I make up.

Chapter 9:

Getting Casey's present to him made Derek feel like he was on top of the world and pushed him to skate faster and play harder at his games on Saturday night and Sunday afternoon. He had meant to tell Casey about the present getting there early and thank her but by the time he was done with his practices, time at the library editing his latest videos, and hockey games were over he fell into bed. The next thing he knew it was Monday morning.

Monday at 9 am, Casey ambles over to the dining table to see what Derek has been up to. To her surprise, she sees two plates set up with crepes with creamy vanilla yogurt inside them with raspberries and raspberry sauce drizzled on top. There are mugs of hot chocolate next to each plate. She walks into the kitchen to see Derek furiously wiping down some disastrously dirty looking counters. "Hi, Good morning Derek."

Derek spins around throwing down the rag and gives her a hug. "Morning Casey."

"So what's with all this?"

"What do you think?"

"It looks amazing."

"Well, it won't be anything like your chocolate chip pancakes. But I was bored and couldn't sleep in for some reason. All it is really is just flat pancakes." Derek says as they sit down.

"I am kind of excited about our date night on Wednesday. Remember we are supposed to go to the movies with Mark and Katie," Casey says as she sips carefully from her mug.

"That's cool as long as we don't see any sappy movies." Derek takes a breathe and is about to tell Casey about the contest prize coming early when she blurts out, "Oh and I have a surprise for you that night. I can't wait to see the look on your face. It should be here soon."

Derek mentally backtracks and stops himself from saying anything. He doesn't want Casey to freak out or to ruin her surprise. He then comes up with what he thinks is a brilliant idea.

* * *

Wednesday 6pm

Casey trudges up the stairs to their apartment. She has resigned herself to the fact that her plans for tonight were down the tubes. Casey had planned on presenting it to him before the movie tonight. She tries to think of what she is going to wear and focus on picking a movie to see. Casey digs her keys out of her pants pocket and goes to the door. Her day of a sudden turns around because there propped against the door is a huge box from 96.5 FM. It is taped up much more than she would have thought necessary but she was too excited to see it to care and just shrugs it off. Casey picks up the box, enters the apartment and as she gets ready she think of the lucky break she got with it.

_Flashback_

_Casey and Whitney walks into Nicole's dorm after their history tests only to find her not ready to go to dance practice. Casey sits down in a chair swinging her leg to the beat of the music to wait for her when she notices what the DJ is saying. She lets out a squeal, jumps up, grabs her phone and dials a number._

_"Oh my god, am I really caller number 96? I need to answer two trivia questions to win the contest?" Casey covers her hand over the phone and asks her friends who were staring at her "Hey do either of you know anything about the Toronto Maple Leafs?" Both girls shake their heads in response while confused as to the question._

_"Ok looks like I am on my own. I really hope I can guess this right. I want this for a huge Leafs fan. My boyfriend Derek is even on the Queen's hockey tem. Wow ok let me think." Casey closes her eyes and says from memory. "The last time they won the Stanley Cup was in 1967. Maple Leafs' rivals are Montreal Canadians and the Ottawa Senators." She is for once grateful for Derek's yelling at the TV during games and his ranting about them during intermissions._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

Wednesday 8 pm Kingston Cinemas

"Hey Spasey, you alright? Do you want to see something else?" Derek asks as he gets out his wallet at the counter.

"Something doesn't feel right. This feels off somehow." Casey says as she refocuses.

"What's wrong, dear?" Katie asks from behind them in line.

Casey grabs Derek's hand right before he was going to hand the clerk money and pulling him away she apologies to the clerk. Their friends follow them to a corner of the lobby. "Casey, we are going to be late for the movie." Mark says as if she didn't already know that.

She brushes him off and looks Derek in the eye. "Did you know about the autographs and the tickets before you opened up the gift box? You seemed too calm and yet excited to see it. Almost nervous."

"Well, you did say it was a big surprise I would love and I do love it."

"Tell me the truth."

"How could you tell? I swear you are only person who can tell when I am lying." Derek grumbles. Gathering himself he goes on to say gaining confidence as he talks, "Its not even technically a lie. I never said I didn't know what it was when you handed it to me. The station even addressed it to me when it came. So I peeked to see what it was. But I only did it so you wouldn't be disappointed and you wouldn't get mad at me, which you are going to do anyway." Derek says throwing his hands in the air.

"You shouldn't have tricked or lied to me at all. You made me think it was the first time you saw it. You completely spoiled it. How can I do this when you can't tell the truth about something so little? Am I really that mean that you couldn't tell me you had already seen it?"

"I wanted to avoid a visit from Crazy Casey from Crazy town. Watch out she might explode. Not everybody is perfect Miss Priss. Not everything goes to plan. And also how can you do what? What is the big deal? Can't you just see I am grateful for it and we can go see the movie? "

"No, we can't. I just can't right now. I am going home. Maybe we aren't ready for this." Casey says taking the keys to the Prince out of Derek's hand.

"Wait a minute. Ready for what?" Derek starts to say realizing he crossed a line somewhere but she is already out of the door.

"Let her calm down, Derek. She might see how crazy this is by the time you get back." Mark says.

Both Katie and Derek look at him like he is crazy. "What?" Mark asks confused.

"I am going to give her a little time, not much, and then I got to go and find her. Can you give me a ride since she took my car?"

"Sure D. Just take my car. Katie and I can take her car back after the movie since we drove separately. And good luck." Mark says as he hands Derek his keys.

"Thanks but I am not saying I am sorry for what I did." Derek scowls as he walks out the doors.

"Wow" Mark mumbles.

"Oh dear, that is not going to be pretty." Katie says as Mark steers them back towards the ticket counter.

* * *

Dasey Apartment 9:00pm

Casey locks herself into her room and sinks onto her bed. She is so angry she practically can see red and she might be more or less in the wrong but she just can not see it right now. She yanks her phone from her purse and calls someone who has heard her complain about Derek for a long time now.

"What? This better be good. I have a test tomorrow."

"Emily? Its Casey?" Casey says almost as a question.

"Oh my god, Casey its been a couple weeks. How have you been? Anything new happening?"

"Lots new and I have been better."

"What's wrong? I can put aside my notes for you. Tell me. Is it Derek? Is living with him not going good?" Emily says with a hint of laughter.

"Well it has to do with Derek but not in the way you may think. It's all happened so fast. Ok so this may take awhile. I have a lot to tell you. First off Derek and I, well, we have kind of" Casey trails off remembering that she never did call and tell Emily about her and Derek and Emily had dated him for a bit.

Oh boy, Emily thinks when it dawns on her where this conversation is going. I sure hope she doesn't pick me out a pink dress to wear someday.

"Lay it on me. Not much you say can surprise me anymore I think. Maybe start from the beginning," She says turning serious.

* * *

Thursday 4am

Derek is blinded by the headlights of some cars passing by and so wakes up. He finds himself covered with a blanket on the couch where he had fallen asleep. He had knocked on Casey's door right when he got back and started off demanding she open the door.

After awhile with that not working, he sighed and said softly "Please Casey open the door. Whatever this is please tell me." He gets no answer.

He sat with his back to the door pounding his head a few times against it before getting mad again.

He moved to sit on the couch facing the hallway crossing his arms determined to be there when she leaves her room and admits she was in the wrong.

At some point in the night, he must off drifted off but he does not remember pulling a blanket over himself. Throwing off the blanket, he stands up and stretches only to notice something different about the apartment.

There are two new frames amongst the ones Casey had scattered around when they moved in. He takes a quick survey of them. On the wall there is the one he knows that is of them with their family taken that summer at the lake. On the bookshelf next to the TV, she had put a picture of her and her friends at a basketball at half time right after a dance performance and a snapshot of him, Mark, and Daniel in their hockey uniforms and a silly group shot of them with their friends from high school at a graduation party. A new one is now nestled among them. This one is of just the two of them. A snapshot of them laughing together taken after the game against the University of Toronto.

On the wall above the TV is now hanging the framed autographed picture of the Maple Leafs. On it, he sees a post it that reads "I'm in. The water feels fine."

Seeing that, he dashes to her room. Finding her door unlocked, he opens it to find a sleeping Casey curled up into a ball. He softly closes the door, pulls off his sweatshirt and shoes and in his t-shirt and jeans he pulls back the covers and puts his arm around her resting his head in the crook of her neck.

Feeling a kiss to her neck, Casey stirs and turns her head. She says shyly and just a bit sleepily, "Hi. Is where I hung the picture ok?"

He heard the underlying question beneath it and knew he was right when he saw the gesture that came with her putting his stuff with her flowery décor in the living area even though it didn't match anything. "Its great where it is."

"Its so late. Maybe we can see the movie another time." Casey says after glances at her clock.

"Can we just forget about earlier, whoever was right and lay here and talk about how we are going on a trip in a couple weeks?" Derek says with a sigh the fight gone out of him.

It sinks in for Casey that it never occurred to him to take anyone else with him. "That's sounds great." Casey smiles saying as Derek moves to lay on his back with Casey resting her head on his chest. Derek smiles and kisses the top of her head when Casey practically hums as he strokes her hair.

* * *

****End of Chapter 9****

So I set out to write a happy filler chapter before their trip to Toronto to see the Maple Leafs and then onto London. And then this is what characters gave me. They were due for their first fight I suppose. If the post it message seems odd, go back to chapter 3 and read the song.

I am already half way done with typing the next chapter so expect that one soon.

I had a couple people ask about the blonde in the last chapter. She will be around again but not for a few chapters.

Thanks for reading! Hope everyone liked it.

Special thanks to these amazing people for reviewing the last chapter: merdarkandtwisty, feathersfam, Kpfan72491, kmr04, Dark-Supernatural-Angel, AmandaLC.

Reviews, comments, suggestions, or if you just want to say hi are all welcome and appreciated.

Up Next: Road Trip to Toronto and the Maple Leafs.


	10. YouTube

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize from outside this story. I claim only the plot, my characters, any places, and such that I make up. And I definitely don't own "See Me Through" by Rascal Flatts.

Chapter 10:

Next Thursday 9pm

Caffeinated Open Mic Night

Derek stands off to the side of the stage leaning against the wall with his friends. "You know what? I feel fine. This should be fun."

Daniel asks with a raised eyebrow "What song are you going to play?"

"Hey, you playing that song I heard you playing in the locker room? Did you write that one?" Marks asks.

"I did and I was going to but I think I am going to play a 3 Doors Down song instead. I just have to tell Patty real quick I changed my mind." Derek says.

Patty, the coffee shop's barista playing MC again, goes on the stage and says "Hey everybody. Help me welcome the rap styling's of DJ Whack on stage and afterwards we will hear from someone who was a huge hit last time he was here. Maybe we will get another great song?"

All of a sudden Derek turns green and spins to practically run to the bathroom asking "Hey, can you guys tell Patty for me?"

Mark hands Patty a piece of paper as she comes down from the stage and him and Daniel start to walk towards the couches where all the girlfriends are. Andrew trails after them and asks them when they get to the couches "What did you hand Patty? Did you tell her?"

"Not exactly." Mark replies.

"This should be good." Andrew says as he sits next to Whitney.

Derek sits on the stool on the stage as Patty makes his introduction. "Give it up for one of Queen's starting hockey forwards Derek Venturi. He is here tonight to sing a song I am told he calls "See Me Though" for his girlfriend Casey. Lucky girl."

Hearing this Derek's eyes widen and he starts to panic. He fiddles with his guitar and clears his throat. And with no intro from him, he starts to sing in a clear loud voice but still staring at the stage floor:

"Before we met I was free

I never had to worry about anyone but me

Now that boy is gone and in his place

Is a man who needs to hold you night and day

So if I stumble, if I fall

Forgive me I'm just learning as I go alone

[Chorus]

See me through, see me through

This aching heart has come so far

To be with, see me through

With angel eyes, just look inside

At all this love I never want to lose

See me through

I know sometimes I let you down

But I'm still getting used to having you around

And if I ever make you cry

There's nothing I won't do to make things right

I'm not perfect and that's for sure

A little time is all I'm asking for

[Repeat Chorus]

See me through this mask I wear

Well, I'm almost there, you know I care

I am the man you always thought you knew

See me through, See me through

Oh see me through

yeah yeah

oooo ooo see me through

oh we're almost there, can't you see that

I'm almost girl I'm almost there

This mask I wear

Girl, I'm almost there, I'm almost there

See me, See me through this mask I wear,

I'm almost there

ooooo girl

See me through, ooo yeah"

Amid applause, he gets off the stage and runs into the someone. He looks up to see a pretty blonde. "Hi Derek, I'm Desiree. I just wanted to say that you are as good a singer as you are on the ice." she says as she puts her hand on his arm.

It dawns on Derek why she looks familiar. It is the girl from the Blue Room from the weekend of Sam's visit. Deciding to ignore the flirtatious tone to her voice, "thanks. You a fan of hockey? That's great. What was the last game you went to?"

"A couple weeks ago. Maybe you saw me there? You played amazing. Maybe we could sit and talk? Get drinks later?"

"Nope. And I have a feeling you don't want to talk hockey stats. I may have dated around like I assume you do but I have never cheated. I am a one woman guy. I am going to go sit with my girlfriend and our friends. See you around." Derek says walking off.

When Derek gets over to the couches, he picks Casey up and sets her on lap and wraps his arms around her. "Derek, not that I mind but what is this for? There was plenty of room next to me" Casey asks.

"No reason," he replies knowing that Desiree was watching and the corners of his mouth lift up as he sees the blonde leave the coffee shop in a huff.

"Ummm hi?"

The group turns their heads to see a cute short freckled red head standing next to the armrest of one of the couches.

"Hi, I'm Casey. Do I know you?"

"No, you don't but I wanted to say sorry for my roommate. I'm Sandra by the way."

"Don't worry about it. Hey, you are the one Sam met that night right?" Seeing her nod, Derek says "So you're the Sandra Sam said he had been e-mailing and talking to. You want to sit with us?"

"That would be great. Desiree was my ride here."

Andrew scoots over to give her some room to sit and speaks up, "here sit. Whitney and I can give you a ride back."

* * *

One Week Later

Wednesday (the day before the Maple Leafs Game)

8:30 am

Derek walks towards kitchen and on his way he spots Casey on the couch with her laptop on her lap. He walks behind her and kisses her cheek. "Good morning Babe."

Derek pulls a mug down from the cupboard. "Thank God for automatic coffee makers. You want a cup, Case?"

"Good morning. Thanks, I would love one. I am having lunch with Sandra by the way. She seemed nice. She needs someone to help her to a new dorm room."

"Thats great Casey."

"Hey, do you mind if we don't have date night tonight? Since we are going to be gone for a couple days, I want to catch up on few things before we go."

"Yeah that's okay. I got it cleared with my coach to skip Friday's practice so I don't have to be back until Saturday afternoon for practice for our Sunday game. So it is definitely a go for seeing the family this weekend. You called Nora and told her we are coming right?"

When she doesn't answer him, he says "hey Casey? You okay?"

"What? Sorry. Derek, remember how you sang a new song last Thursday on open mic night?

"Of course I do. I wrote it. The second one I have written in a long time. It was supposed to be a way to goof off but instead Mark had the MC announce the title of the song so I couldn't sing something else. Pushy bastard. It was so much easier singing about food in high school. Thanks for being there by the way. What about it?"

"Well then why did you record yourself and put it on you tube? I wouldn't have noticed it but Whitney sent me a message asking me about it. It is up there along with the first song. I mean I know you made that channel to post the videos you make for class and contests but you never are in front of the camera."

"What are you talking about Casey? I didn't put my songs on there. I have a hard enough time playing for anybody let alone the whole world. I want to direct and produce."

"That's why I am confused."

"Very funny, Casey. Now I am going to take a shower."

Derek stops as he hears himself singing coming from the speakers on her laptop.

"Now that boy is gone and in his place

Is a man who needs to hold you night and day

So if I stumble, if I fall

Forgive me I'm just learning as I go along"

Turning around and sitting next to her, he takes her laptop and sure enough there is a video of him singing and playing his guitar.

"Well that's me alright. I mean, I recorded myself playing the two songs I wrote and saved it to my laptop but I only did that for myself. I never posted this. At least I don't think I did." Derek's face lights up with clarity and points to the screen. "Oh wait it says I posted it on Friday. That's the night I played poker and drank with the guys. I remember now. Sometime that night we must have thought it was a good idea."

"Do you think any of the family has seen it yet?"

"Nah, they would have call if they did. I will just take them down."

"No wait!" Casey stops his hand. "Look at how many views you have had so far and the comments. This is really great. Besides you wrote them about me right?"

"Yeah so?"

"Well I say they stay up."

"Fine, Your High Highness. They stay up, for now. But I reserve the right to take them down for any reason." He gives her a kiss and heads to the shower.

Casey replays them with a smile that had a hint of a smirk to it.

* * *

****End of Chapter 10****

This might seem like a filler chapter but it will be important later. I try to edit/spell check these but if I didn't catch something sorry.

Thanks for reading. Hope you like it. Sorry it took so long. Had to work the evening shifts this week and so it was hard to get it all done. But on the bright side I uploaded it finally and 11 and 12 only need to be edited and they can be posted so expect those by Thursday night at the latest.

Special Thanks to all who reviewed last chapter: Ace5492, Kpfan72491, Dark-Supernatural-Angel, merdarkandtwisty

Since I usually post updates in the evening, it is exciting to wake up or get home at night to reviews. Totally makes my day. You guys are amazing.

Up Next:

Chapter 11 Maple Leafs Game

Chapter 12 Heading to London


	11. Go Maple Leafs!

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize from outside this story. I claim only the plot, my characters, any places, and such that I make up.

Chapter 11:

Thursday Air Canada Centre 6:15pm

Derek pulls into a parking space inside the parking lot of the Air Canada Centre. He turns off the car and looks to his right over at Casey. He smirks when he sees her sleeping her soundly. He is giddy as a school boy. (Or rather as giddy as Little Casey was on her first day of school. Little Derek only went because he was told he could play with blocks with Sam and Ralphie.)

After they got out of class and their early practices for that day, they left straight from campus to drive to be there early. Derek had been practically jumping up and down outside of the dance team's practice room when Casey came out. "Let's go. Let's go." He insisted on driving saying Casey drove like an old lady and did not want to be late for the game. Casey responded with saying "It's a deal as long as I pick the music." Derek jumped on it saying "Deal!" throwing her stuff in the back of the car and climbed in.

Derek turned the car off and leaned over towards the passengers' side and got right up to her and yelled "Aaaahhh!"

Casey jumps up with a start and hits her head on the top of the head. "Der-ek!" He starts to laughs and laughs harder when she punches him in the shoulder. "That was not nice."

"Good morning sleepy head. Mad at me?"

She crosses her arms and turns her head. He tugs her head back and brings her lips to his. He proceeds to give her a deep kiss that makes her feel like she is made of jello. He pulls away and asks "Forgive me?"

"Forgive you for what?" Casey asks dazedly as her eyes flutter open.

Derek smiles and flings open the car door. "Ready to go? I want to check out the hats before the game and maybe get some nachos."

* * *

6:45pm

"Casey, What section are we in?" Derek asks balancing a pretzel, nachos and a couple bottle of water.

"It says we are in Section 108 Row 10 Seats 5 and 6," Casey answers swinging a bag with Derek's new hat.

"Hey, did you realize what tickets we got here? These are really close."

Casey sits down and Derek hands her the pretzel and a bottle of water. He sets his stuff on the floor next to her and says "I will be right back. Have to run to the bathroom."

Before he goes to back to their seats, Derek calls the home in London.

"McDonald-Venturi residence. Marti here."

"Smarti!"

"Smerek! I miss you. Nora said you and Casey were coming to see me this weekend. Where are you?"

"I am at a hockey game in Toronto with Casey. We will be there tomorrow when you get home from school. I promise. Now can I talk to Dad or Nora?"

"NORA! Derek is on the phone."

"Derek, hi. Is everything ok? You guys still coming tomorrow?"

"Yeah we are. I wanted to actually call and tell you we will be there in time for lunch with you and Dad."

"Any reason for wanting lunch with us tomorrow?" Nora questions.

"Can't a guy just want to have lunch with his dad and step-mom without suspicion?" Derek chuckles.

"Maybe for someone else. Either way see you at lunch."

Derek hangs up and he sits as the lights go down and the announcer comes over the PA system.

* * *

Main Street Pub, Toronto 11pm

"Yo D! Over here!

Derek sees Sam waving and grabs Casey's elbow to guide her to the booth where Sam and Sandra are sitting.

"Hey Sam. Hi Sandra. I didn't know you were coming to Toronto this weekend. You could have rode with us. We could have dropped you off at Sam's." Casey said sitting across from them sliding all the way in allowing Derek to sit next to her.

"Thanks Casey. I would have but you guys are going back to Queen's Saturday and I am planning on going to see some friends here as well so I won't be going back until Sunday so I didn't ask."

"No problem. Next time we are planning on visiting or passing through and you are too we can ride together."

"That would be great. Thanks for helping Sandy move, Casey."

"It was actually really fun. I don't blame you for wanting to move."

"Yeah Derek, she had me all moved so quickly. Never seen anyone that organized before."

"Sounds like Casey alright." Derek says putting his arm around her shoulders.

"How was the game?"

"It was unbelievable. I have never had tickets that close before. They won 5 to 2."

"Did you like it, Casey?" Sandra asks.

"It was alright." Casey replies acting nonchalant.

Derek laughs, "Yeah she liked it. She stood up right with me yelling at the refs. I was so proud of her."

This causes Casey to turn red. "I will have you know I act the same way when you are on the ice. After I started coming to your games with Katie, I went online and learned the rules so I didn't feel silly when Katie started complaining about stuff the other teams did."

"Wow. So you guys told your family right?" Sam asks.

"Not yet. I was planning on tackling that tomorrow." Derek said with confidence.

Casey looks sideways at him and says "You thought about how to tell them? You never said anything. Well, I was thinking we should tell Lizzie, Edwin, and Marti all at once."

"Okay Case. That probably is a good idea." Derek said vaguely not wanting Casey to worry since he has the telling of the parents all planned out.

"Wait, who's family are you visiting this weekend?" Sandra asks confused.

"Both of ours." Derek answers.

She still looked confused so Sam says, "they're step-siblings, Sandy. You okay with that?"

"Sure, none of my business anyway. Guess it will make it easy to know which house to go to for Christmas." Sandra says with a shrug making everybody laugh.

* * *

Toronto Leafs Hotel 1 am

The clerk looks up from her computer across the counter at them. "Can I help you two with something?"

"Yeah you can. We need a room for the night." Derek said producing his bank card and his driver's license.

"Derek, are you sure I can't help pay for this?"

"No way. Your card is for emergencies only. I don't think Dennis would say this counted as that. I didn't wait tables at the beginning of the summer for nothing. You got us the game tickets remember?"

* * *

Room 211

Derek slides the key into the door and pushing it open with his shoulder he lets Casey in the room and throws their bags on the floor.

"Casey what's wrong?" he asks when he sees her staring at the bed in front of her.

"Hotel room. One bed."

"God Case, I did not plan this I swear. Look at me." When she looks at him, he says "we will go as fast or as slow with this stuff in this relationship as you want. You get to lead in that department."

"Really?"

"Of course. I will grow to love cold showers if I need to."

"What about all of your other relationships?"

"Don't compare them to this. It's not worth it. Besides I have only been with two girls and no, Emily is not one of them."

"Thank you for that. That would be so weird. I love you but I do not want to think of that. Now come here," Casey said pulling him to her causing them to fall onto the bed sideways. He snuggles into her, blows raspberries on her neck causing her to laugh out loud before he kisses her whispering "I love you, Casey".

* * *

**** End of Chapter 11****

As always thanks for reading. Hope you like it. I couldn't resist giving Sam a girlfriend. I gave everyone else one.

Special Thanks to all who reviewed last chapter: Dark-Supernatural-Angel, merdarkandtwisty, Silverian Rose, Kpfan72491, Ace5492

Since I usually post updates in the evening, it is exciting to wake up or get home at night to reviews. Totally makes my day. You guys are amazing.

Up Next:

Chapter 12 Heading to London


	12. London

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize from outside this story. I claim only the plot, the characters, any places, and such that I make up for the purposes of this story.

Chapter 12

Toronto Halls Inn The Friday After the Game 9am

Derek wakes up to his phone vibrating near his pillow. He turns over to grab it and shut it off. He turns back to Casey. He contemplates lying back down and snuggling back into her warmth. Derek shakes his head and eases the arm that under her out and carefully slides out of bed. He pulls on his sweatshirt, zips it up, and heads back to the bed. He pulls the covers back up around Casey and writes her a note telling her he will be right back on the back of the receipt for the room and leaves it on the nightstand. He changes out of his pajama pants and into his jeans and checking he has his room key he heads out of the hotel. He sees a coffee shop a few doors down and perks up. On the way he calls Emily.

"What? Hello?" comes a sleepy voice.

"Emily, It's Derek. You awake? I need to talk to you about something."

"One second" Emily says. He can hear her rustling about. "Alright I am up. What is this about? I was actually sleeping in for once."

"You are home for the weekend right?"

"Yeah why?" Emily asks cautiously.

"Casey and I are coming home this weekend too and should be there in a few hours. We should be there around noon. I was thinking today would be a good a day for you to go out to lunch with your good friend Casey."

"Is there any reason for this visit that I would have already made when I saw you guys were home? And why do we need to go out to lunch?"

"Emily, just do this for me please?"

"Yeah sure. I am hanging up now. Going back to sleep for another hour. Bye Derek" Emily says before hanging up.

Derek pushes the hotel room open with his side while holding a couple coffees and a couple croissants.

"Rise and shine my Princess Casey." Derek calls out while turning into the room.

Casey comes out of the bathroom with hip hugger jeans and a dark purple tank with a hooded pink sweater over it. "Oooh coffee. Thanks." She takes a sip after giving him a quick peck on the lips. She sits cross legged on the bed. Casey says hesitantly, "so are we ready to head to London?"

He looks down at her, takes her hand and says "Of course we are. Don't worry about it so much. You worrying is not going to changed what will happen. You trust me right?"

"Of course."

"Well, then its settled. Let me take a shower and we can get going."

"You sure we don't need more of a plan? I can write up talking points."

With a kiss, Derek says , "Which I will throw away." Over his shoulder closing the bathroom door, Derek tells her "I got this."

Casey shakes her head, scowls and grabs a pen and notebook from her suitcase and proceeds to write.

* * *

McDonald-Venturi House Noon

Casey couldn't believe her luck when she got of the car and out walks Emily from the Davis' front door. Emily immediately asked if she would have lunch with her after giving Casey a hug. Knowing her siblings wouldn't be home until 3:30, Casey agreed and jumped in Emily's car after saying bye to Derek. She can always see her mom in an hour. Derek was going to take a nap anyway, right?

Derek walks into the house with their bags and yells "Dad? Nora?"

Nora comes out of the kitchen and wraps her arms around Derek. Stepping back Nora holds his shoulders and looks at his face. "It is so good to see you. What do you think?" Nora asks gesturing to herself.

"You are definitely getting bigger. Won't be able to fit you through the door pretty soon," Derek says making her laugh. "Where do you want these?"

"Casey's goes to Lizzie's old room. She moved down to the basement room and we converted your bedroom into the nursery, Casey's into ours and Lizzie's turned into a guest room. Edwin wanted to keep his attic room. You get the couch Derek, unless you want to bunk with Edwin or Marti."

"Couch it is. No problem, I will be right back." Derek bounds up the stairs with Casey's bag.

When he comes down, he sees his dad sitting down in his customary sit at the table while Nora set down her plate. Derek sits down in front of his plate as George says "So why are we having lunch Derek? And where is Casey?"

"She is having lunch with Emily. I wanted to talk to guys just us about something important."

"You aren't in trouble are you? You have been doing so well. You seemed to found your stride in college. This doesn't involve a girl does it?" George says with a frown.

Derek sets down his grilled cheese and says "Well it does but how much trouble I am in depends on you and Nora."

"How does this involve us?" Nora asks stopping her spoon of tomato soup halfway to her mouth and setting it back in her bowl.

"Ok so you know how the last time Casey and I came home, we were a lot nicer to each other?" Seeing them nod, he continues, "So since then we have become more roommates and friends. I have realized why we could never see each other as siblings or even friends in the past. The fact is we have started dating. I wanted to tell you two this before Casey got back."

After a long pause of no one saying anything, Derek says "Ummm can someone say something?"

"I am not sure what to say at all. I need time to think. It was easier to know what to do when you hated each other." George stands up and says "I got to go. I have a hearing to go to. I will be back later. We will talk then ok?" He kisses Nora, grabs his briefcase and goes out the door.

"Nora?"

"Oh Derek, I am sorry about that. Can we sit on the couch to talk?"

"Sure, Nora."

Nora leans back against the pillows and sighs. "How is it that you and her have changed this much towards each other?"

"I guess we didn't have as much to fight about once we left. We weren't fighting over control of our house anymore. We started helping each other out and going to each others' events. We balanced each other out."

"But I still have a few questions before I say anything about this. You have grown a lot in the past couple years but you both a ways to go. I need to ask this. How do you feel about her?"

"I love her, Nora. I tend to worry about the big picture while she worries about the little things. I have friends at school and so does she. But she is so much than that to me."

"Have you thought about what all this entails? I mean this effects everyone plus you aren't the ones paying for that apartment."

"I realize that. I wanted to see what happened this weekend before I went looking for a backup plan for money. I wasn't sure what you and Dad would say. And I wouldn't have asked her without knowing in my gut it was right."

"Even if your dad and I are okay with this, we might have a problem if Dennis doesn't. He is paying for Casey's half of the rent. We are just paying your utilities. Just keep that in mind for me okay? I am holding my judgment right now until I talk to Casey and to George."

"When is Dennis coming to visit again?"

"Probably not till Christmas."

"Okay. That gives me sometime. Casey wants us to take Lizzie, Edwin and Marti for ice cream tonight and tell them then. I know Casey is nervous about Lizzie's opinion. What did you want to ask?"

"Well when did this happen?"

"About 3 weeks ago. I actually hadn't planned it to happen how it happened. I wrote her a song and she heard it and it went from there."

"You wrote a song? I thought you had problems writing songs before."

"If you mean with Sally, that song Casey helped me write and I was forced to write it. This one came easy for me for some reason."

"Can you play it for me?"

"Sure. I'll be right back." Derek gets up to grab his guitar from the car.

* * *

Smelly Nelly's 12:30

Emily and Casey seat themselves at a booth and order lemonades. Casey looks up from her menu and asks "Are you sure you are okay with me and Derek? You are one of my best friends and I don't want this to be weird."

"Casey, like I said on the phone the other day, I am so over Derek. I really am. I am back with Sheldon and couldn't be happier. I am also glad I finally can be with him now that we are at school."

"How are your journalism classes going?"

"Pretty good. They are really fun. I get to gossip about the world for fun now. How are you handling those first nursing classes?"

"My class is about nutrition and health so that is really interesting. But my anatomy and physiology class is a lot of memorization. I am really glad I decided to take classes and not defer till later. Dance is for fun now and I have enough pressure with studying. "

"That's good. I was worried when you were going to go to New York instead of pursuing medicine. I remember you telling me about how you were going to go into medicine or law for as long as I have known you." Emily says.

The waitress set their sandwiches and drinks in front of them. After she leaves Casey says, "You didn't seem too surprised we are dating when I called you before."

"You also were the one insisted that we would always talk every week and e-mail all the time. You stopped sounding irritated by his pranks and more like you found them funny when you would tell me about them. Awhile ago though you stopped calling as much and e-mailed more. It seemed like you were leaving something out even though you sounded happier. You even mentioned going on a date with someone and going to a Queen's hockey game the week before you told me. Why did you avoid telling me anyway?"

"I don't know. I guess I was worried you wouldn't understand. You were the first friend I made in London."

"I can understand the charm that is Derek. At least with this one, you won't change for him. You always acted different depending on your boyfriend."

This makes Casey laugh, "Derek has told me I do that before too. He didn't like it when I would change for other people. If I do that now, Derek would get confused. I have always been myself with him."

"That would a great prank though."

"For about five minutes before I burst out laughing at the look on his face. Can we swing by the bookstore on our way back? I want to get my nursing professor recommended. I also want to be back before Lizzie gets home from school."

"Sure, I told my mom I would baby sit my brother tonight anyway." Emily says as they leave money on the table and get up to leave.

* * *

**** End of Chapter 12****

Ch. 11 and 12 are posted at the same since I got them done at the same time. This chapter was the hardest one to write yet. Thanks for reading. Hope you like it.

Anybody know of any good Harry Potter fan fiction out on this site? With the new movie coming out, I am itching to read some along with rereading Deathly Hallows. Feel free to PM me.

Questions, reviews and shout outs are all appreciated. Since I usually post updates in the evening, it is exciting to wake up or get home at night to reviews. Totally makes my day. You guys are amazing.

Up Next:

Chapter 13 The Rest of the Family


	13. Scoops and Sprinkles

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize from outside this story. I claim only the plot, the characters, any places, and such that I make up for the purposes of this story.

**Chapter 13**

McDonald-Venturi Residence 3pm

Casey swings open the door and sets her coat on the coat rack. She turns around to see Derek slouched in the recliner with his guitar on his lap with a hockey highlights show on TV. Casey leans over him and gives him a kiss on the cheek. "Hey I thought you were going to take a nap?"

"Yeah about that. It didn't exactly happen. Something came up."

"What do you mean?" Casey asks puzzled and a little suspicious.

"I will tell you on the way to pick up Marti. I want to pick her up first before getting Lizzie and Edwin." Derek says setting down his guitar and swinging his leather jacket on.

"Wait why do I hear music playing in the kitchen? Is my mom here? And don't they ride the bus now?"

"Casey we are going to be late lets go. I think we should pick them up from school and not wait for the bus to drop them off. I left Nora a note telling them where we are going." Derek says pushing her towards the door grabbing Casey's jacket along the way.

* * *

In the Prince on the way to get Marti

"Okay Derek now spill. What are is going on?" Casey asks.

"Well the thing is our news might not be as big of a surprise as you might think. What if they already knew before you could talk to them yourself?"Sensing her alarm and hoping to distract Casey, he says "So anyways, what ice cream are you going to get? I was thinking superman. Think Lizzie will like our news? Any ideas?"

"You aren't off the hook for what ever it is you did but I am glad you finally agree with me we should have an outline of what to say. Now I was thinking that we could . . . ." Casey babbled on as Derek breathed out a sigh in relief. If this next meeting goes well, he might be able to skip Casey being mad at him, at least until she realizes he never did tell her he spilled the beans.

* * *

Scoops and Sprinkles Ice Cream Parlor 4pm

Everybody sits around a circular table at the front of the parlor in front of the big bay windows. They all have ice cream sundaes in front of them.

"As much as I love ice cream why did you guys pick us from school? Derek doesn't buy us stuff for no reason." Edwin questions.

Casey reaches next to her and takes Derek's hand just as he is about to take a bite. "So Derek and I wanted to take you here for a snack for. . ."

"Thanks Casey," Lizzie interjects.

"Your welcome Liz. As I was saying, we brought you guys here to say that we need your support in something."

Derek sets down his spoon and says "Oh geesh Case. We aren't running for office. Look you three we are dating now. So get to liking the idea." He shoves a huge bite into his mouth to punctuate his point.

Casey starts to glare at him for his lack of tact when Lizzie and Edwin look at each other and start laughing.

"Hey, this is not a joke or a prank." Derek says waving his spoon in the air.

The two control their laughter and Lizzie says "Sorry, but this isn't news. We know already."

"Yeah, we both subscribe to your you tube channel and watch your videos. Nora and Dad don't and only look at it when one of us shows them there is something new on it but we do. Michelle loved them by the way."

"All my friends liked them too. They checked them out when I favorited them," Lizzie says.

"But how did you know they are about Casey and me?" Derek ask.

"Not hard to figure out when your friends write comments and you write 'this is to the prettiest and biggest keener I have ever met'." Edwin snorts.

"So you guys are okay with this? Lizzie?" Casey asks nervously.

"As long as this means less fighting. It gets tiring for us younger kids when both of you are around sometimes." Lizzie says.

"And don't get all boyfriendy girlfriendy in front of me all the time. Whatever you want Derek. You're my big brother." Edwin adds.

"Does this mean Casey isn't my step-sister anymore?" Marti asks confused.

"No, Marti. I will always be your step-sister. Just something different for Derek." Casey says.

"Okay, as long as Derek is happy I don't care." Marti looks at Derek and asks biting her lip, "I am still your number one fan right?"

"Of course Smarts, always." Derek replies giving her a hug.

Sitting back up in her chair Marti asks, "Do you like Derek's songs, Casey?"

"Yes, I do, very much." Casey responds.

"Hey Derek? Can I ask you something?" Edwin asks.

"What, Ed?" Derek says with narrowed eyes catching Edwin's tone.

Edwin says in a business like tone, "Have you ever thought about what you will do with your money?"

Derek asks confused, "What are you talking about? I don't a ton to worry about."

"Someday you will though. Either soon or when you graduate. Whether it is from directing, producing, music or pro hockey, that's big money to be made," Edwin responds.

"Okay sure. What's your point? That's a while off yet." Derek questions.

Edwin starts his proposal. "Well you know how I am good at numbers?" Seeing Derek nod, he continues, "So, I got to thinking after I saw your videos and your latest hockey game. I will be graduating high school when you are done with college. When you do make it big, maybe I could handle your money and contracts for you, things like sponsorships and investments for growth. Like an agent, you will need one starting out. I focus on the business stuff and you focus on the other stuff."

"What about college in four years, Edwin?" Casey asks ever practical.

"I would do both. School part time and work too. It would pay for school and I would have a job already when I got out. Call it a paid internship if you will if you want a different agent until I graduate from college," Edwin says.

"It could work. I wouldn't have to ever question your loyalty or motives. But what if I don't picked for the draft or get a job in TV or the movie industry right away?" Derek asks.

"No problem, nothing would change. I will just go to college full time like planned. Working for Derek though would be using the major I want to choose anyway. Its just something to keep in mind for later," Edwin says with a shrug.

Derek holds out his right hand towards Edwin. "It's a deal, Ed. I make it big someday and you got yourself a job." They shake hands pumping them twice. You can practically see Edwin's confidence growing from Derek's words.

"Aren't we jumping the gun a little here? Derek still has to get through school first," Casey reminds them.

"I don't know. I like it. Edwin can handle my money. He always has been one to help my schemes. Why change that now? I already have you to keep me organized and nag me about my eating habits." Seeing Casey frown he quickly includes, "which I need to make captain next year."

"What do you think, Lizzie?" Casey asks.

"Sounds fine to me. Doesn't effect me at all. I want to be a vet," Lizzie shrugs.

Marti blurts out, "Why aren't your songs prettier?"

"What do you mean Marti? I thought you like them?" Lizzie asks.

"I do but all you did was sing, Smerek. There was no pretty colors or cool story. You should wear purple next time." Marti says shoving her spoon in her mouth with a pout.

"You might have a point, Smarts. I do have an assignment due at of the semester for my fundamentals of production class. I could turn them into music videos. Using the music to tell a story would actually help me in a couple classes," Derek reflects.

"I told you I was right. It could be better," Marti sticks out her tongue out at Lizzie.

"It could showcase all of your talents like a portfolio, especially if you post it. I mean, if you use your songs and write the script for the videos, direct, and play the guitar, it would be a great project. You could get musicians from the music department and go to the drama department. Would you want help writing the videos?" Casey asks.

"Your input would be great. Why don't I call Sam and Ralph and see if they aren't too busy before I hit up the music department? And we can always ask our friends if no drama students volunteer to help me." Derek responds.

"Can I be in it too?" Marti asks.

"How about I dedicate it to you and Casey since it was your idea and Casey inspired it?" Derek asks pulling one of her pigtails gently.

"Okay." Marti says happily.

"This will be fun. I can't wait to get start working on this on Monday. Way better than my mockumentary idea." Derek says already thinking of concept ideas.

Edwin leans over to Lizzie and whispers "Liz, I can see the money getting ready to pour in already."

* * *

McDonald-Venturi Residence 6pm

Derek pulls the car up to the curb and parks. The younger kids bound out of the car with their backpacks to the house. Casey has her hand on the door handle and is just about to get out of car when Derek touches her shoulder. She stops and turns in her seat to look at him. "What is it?"

"You know how I said I didn't take a nap as planned? Well I had lunch with Nora and my dad." Derek says slowly.

Casey straightens her shoulders and says "You told them without me."

"I did but I had a good reason. I don't want you to have to give up anything for this to work including your mom. I wanted a chance to talk to them by myself first. I even played a song for Nora. I don't know if it helped enough to be worth it though. My dad left abruptly after I told them. I think I sold Nora on the idea though."

"Der-ek. I am not sure whether to be really mad at you or touched that you wanted to handle this." Casey says shaking her head.

"Hummm, its sweet of me?" Derek says hopefully with a tentative smile.

Their situation sinks in and Casey takes a deep breath and asks superfast "What if you screwed this up? What if they say we aren't welcome anymore? Oh God, where are my talking points?" She starts looking around the car for her note cards. She can't find them so she starts waving her hands in front of her face and breathing quickly.

"You need a paper bag or something, Case?" Derek asks concerned.

Casey stops her panic attack and looks at him before smacking him on the arm. "Do I need a paper bag? No I don't need a paper bag. What were you thinking?" Casey yells.

Derek grabs her arms to stop them from waving around crazily and leans in between them to kiss her firmly. As he pulls away, she starts to open her mouth to yell at him some more so he lets go of her arms and holds her face to kiss her more deeply. When he feels the tension leave her, he moves far enough to look at her and says "I'm sorry okay? Can you stop yelling at me so we can talk and then get out of this car and face the music? At least Edwin, Lizzie and Marti are alright with 'us'."

Casey drops her shoulders and says resolutely, "Okay. Yeah Lizzie's support is good. Now what to do about my mom." She thinks for a minute and then lights up. "I know. I will go inside and find my mom and talk to her and see what she thinks so far. Then we can all maybe have a nice peaceful dinner together. I can fix this."

Chuckling, Derek watches as she grabs her purse, gets out of the car and walks purposefully towards the house. He slides out of the car, puts his hands in his jean's pockets and saunters to follow her.

* * *

**** End of Chapter 13****

Thanks for reading. Hope you like it and this one doesn't suck as this is my first time writing Lizzie and Edwin's characters. Next one will be up soon, in a day or two probably. Just needs to be typed.

Up Next: Dinner with Nora and George

Questions, reviews and shout outs are all appreciated. Since I usually post updates in the evening, it is exciting to wake up or get home at night to reviews. Totally makes my day. You guys are amazing.

Thanks to all who reviewed Chapters 11 and 12 (if I miss anyone I am sorry): kmr04, Kpfan72491 feathersfam, Dark-Supernatural-Angel, merdarkandtwisty, Ace5492, Silverian Rose

Review Responses:

kmr04: I really hope they do it justice too. The previews for HP look great. I am going next Friday with my brothers. Super busy with work and Thanksgiving till then. Hoping its not as crowded. I plan on rereading Deathly Hallows this week. Thanks for the compliment.

feathersfam: Thanks so much. I like your stories too.

Dark-Supernatural-Angel: Didn't even think of the Sandra from Season 1. I only thought "What would be a good name for a cute short freckled red head?"

merdarkandtwisty: Thanks for the referral. Not bad writer. Liked the first one of hers about Chamber of Secrets so far.

Silverian Rose: We will see Dennis later when it is closer to Christmas time in the story. Depending on how fast I write this story, I might be writing about Christmas here at the real Christmas time.


	14. Decisions

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize from outside this story, and definitely not any songs I use. I claim only the plot, the characters, any places and such that I make up for the purposes of this story.

**Chapter 14**

Casey walks in the front hallway of the house and looks around for her mom. She sees Marti coloring at the dining table. Lizzie and Edwin are watching TV on the couch with books in their laps. "Hey guys, you know where my mom is?" Casey asks. Without taking their eyes from the TV, Lizzie and Edwin point behind them towards the kitchen. "Thanks," Casey says as she heads to the kitchen.

Upon walking through the doorway Casey spots her mom sitting at the center island with papers all around her. Casey gives her mom a hug around her shoulders causing her to jump. Nora looks to her right and seeing Casey she gets up to give Casey a proper hug.

"It is so good to see you. It feels like it has been forever. Now sit and lets talk." Nora says sitting back down.

Noticing Nora having to sit more carefully than before, Casey asks "so do you and George know if its going to be a boy or a girl?"

"The doctor said it's a boy. We think we will name him Simon. What do you think Casey?"

"It's a great name, Mom. How have you been?"

"I have been as good as I can be with my feet killing me. So Derek huh?" Nora asks Casey cocking her head to the side.

"Yeah, that's why I am here. I need to talk to you about it. Derek told me in the car he told you and George we are dating now and I need to know what he said so I clear this all up so you understand."

"Unless you two aren't really dating there isn't anything to clear up. I do want to ask you a couple things and talk about this and so does George. That is why I ordered pizza and everyone else is going to eat in the dining room while we eat out here and talk for a bit when George gets home in a few minutes. Until, then I want to talk to you. First off, tell me about this. I want to hear it from you, though I don't think you can top that wonderful song he played," Nora says.

Casey blushes and says honestly, "I probably won't be able to. No matter what song he played, both of them are beautiful. I love him, Mom. He is good for me. He is fun and life with him is never boring. At the same time, he has this serious side I never noticed before. Whether it is with hockey or his classes, his focus is incredible."

"I noticed that too. Now that he is gone and doing something he enjoys, he really seems to be doing so well. He wrote another song?" Nora asks.

"He did. Ask Lizzie or Ed and they can show you later. Derek would be glad I am sure to play it for you." Casey says in response

"I would be glad to do what?" Derek asks as he walks through the doorway. "By the way, Nora the pizza guy is at the door."

"Can you handle it and set the kids up for dinner?" Nora ask Derek.

Not wanting to be in the room just yet anyway, Derek grabs the money off the island and puts it in his back jean's pocket. He pulls three cups, a jug of juice, and three plates before carrying them out the door.

George comes through the back door and hangs up his coat and sets his briefcase down in the laundry room. "Oh hi, Casey. How are you?"

Derek comes through the closed sliding closed doors with a pizza box in hand and closes it behind him when he sees his dad standing there. Nora gets up to get plates. He sets down the pizza box and sits down next to Casey. "What's going on?" Derek asks hesitantly.

Nora sets plates and pops them in front of them and hands one to George. "Derek, your dad is sorry he left before you could finish explaining what is going aren't you, Georgie?"

"What? Oh sure I am." George quickly says grabbing a slice of pizza. "But that doesn't mean we don't an opinion on this and Nora and I have talked and come to a decision on a couple things."

"What is that?" Casey asks feeling backed in a corner.

"Did you guys think of what will happen if you two broke up and how that will be handled?" Nora asks.

Derek reaches under the island to grasp Casey's hand, squeezes it and says "I don't plan on ever breaking up with Casey. If that ever happens though, we can always visit on separate weekends. I can also get a loan and move to campus. We can manage to be civil on the holidays too, I am sure." Hearing this, Casey smiles and squeezes his hand back.

"I am really proud of you Derek for coming to us yourself about this. That alone makes us think that you can follow through with what you just said. We want to be okay with this so we will let your actions speak for themselves. We will trust you two to make decisions that are in the best interest of both of you and this family," George says.

"You love each other and we want you to be happy. You will always be welcome in this house no matter what. Our family just got a little more, ummm, interesting is all." Nora continues.

"We only have one thing that will be changing directly because of this. That is that Nora and I do not feel comfortable anymore paying for your apartment. I don't know what Dennis and Abby will say and if they will still be willing to help financially. We were helping before for two step-siblings to live together but now we would be helping a couple life together." George explains.

Seeing Casey about to question this, Nora says "We don't know how far your relationship has gotten but it still is what we have decided. We will continue to pay our part of your expenses until the end of the season or after the playoffs if the hockey team makes it to that point. Derek's scholarship is directly tied to him being on the hockey team. We don't want to jeopardize that so that gives you two until then to come up with a plan."

Derek keeps a cool exterior but inside he was ecstatic. It is going better than he expected. "Don't worry. I can always get a job in the off season until we can up with something better. And I know Casey is a planner by nature. We can work it out."

Casey's smile falters as she hears Derek say "we" when referring to them and how confident he is. It dawns on her why he asked her if she trusts him that morning. He actually had it covered. She didn't need to fix anything. She has some making up to do.

George sets his pizza crusts down and clasp his hands together. "Great. Now that, that is out of the way, what would you like to do tonight?"

"Edwin mentioned he bought the new Guitar Hero earlier," Derek says.

"Lets go. And you can tell me about the game yesterday." George says as they head towards the living room.

"Nora! Nora! Nora!" Marti runs into the kitchen waving a piece of paper.

"Marti, what is this?" Nora asks taking the paper from Marti. "Marti, when did you get this? It says you need cookies for tomorrow for ballet class."

"I don't remember. I found it when I got my crayons out." Marti replies nonchalantly.

Lizzie comes in and asks Casey "Casey, hey do you want to play a board game with me?"

"Lets play Sorry," Marti says jumping up and down.

"Before we play anything, how about we help make these cookies and then figure out a game to play?" Casey says.

Nora shoots Casey a grateful smile and turns to grab her cookbook while Lizzie grabs aprons and Casey turns the radio on low for background noise.

* * *

**12am**

Casey tiptoes downstairs to the living room. Everyone has long since gone to their respective rooms and were now asleep. Casey approaches the couch to see Derek sleeping flopped on his back with a blanket draped around his legs. They hadn't had a minute alone since their talk in the car. Edwin, George and Derek played video games with their competitive sides coming out first with Guitar Hero and then switching to a shooting game. The girls ended up playing Clue after playing Sorry.

Casey shakes his shoulder and whispers, "Derek?" He stirs, opens his eyes, land looks up. "Can I join you?"

Derek lifts up the blanket and Casey lays down with him resting her head on his chest. He places the blanket back down to cover them both. Derek puts his right hand behind his head and using his other, he strokes her hair. "Can't sleep, Case?" Derek asks.

Casey turns her head putting her chin on his chest to look up at him and says, "I'm sorry, Derek."

"Sorry for what, Casey? I don't mind you waking me up for this," Derek responds.

"I'm sorry for thinking so little of you earlier. You always have been a charmer and ambitious when you really want something. You are a big softie when it comes to people you care about."

"Hey now, don't go telling the other hockey teams that. Can't have you ruining my tough guy rep you know," Derek teases.

"We wouldn't want that now would we?" Casey smirks.

"Besides they wouldn't believe you after we have kicked their asses in a game," Derek says making Casey laughing silently. "Seriously Casey, I just need you to have a little faith in me. I won't always get it right but I am trying."

"I know you are and I appreciate it. You have always come through in the end even in high school. I didn't start to realize that until that party we went to in Toronto last year. You did great talking to them today. I think I can get a job around my classes next semester, even if I have to give up the Dance Team after this season."

Derek responds with, "We have time to figure it out together. I am sure we can figure out something so that you don't have to do that. After the playoffs, we will have until hockey camp and dance practices in August to deal with combining jobs and school and sports."

"Confident you are going to the playoffs are you?" Casey teases.

"Of course I am. With the teammates I have especially with Mark as a forward with me and Daniel as our starting goalie, you combine that with my talent we have been unstoppable this season."

Waving a hand in the air, she says with a straight face, "oh you have been okay." Seeing him raise his eyebrows she breaks. "Yeah alright, I can't wait to be cheering for you at a playoff game."

Derek lights up and says, "that's something to look forward to. So Miss Fix-It, how does it feel to be out of a job today?"

"Have I told you yet today you are an amazing boyfriend and I love you very much?" dodging the question, Casey says moving to lay fully on top of him and prop herself up on her arms. She moves closer to him and kisses the side of his neck making her way up to his ear to lick his ear. He reacts with a shudder and hugs her closer to him.

"Nope I don't believe you have," he croaks out as she sucks on his ear.

"I will just have to tell you again. I love you. How can I make it up to you?" she asks quietly as she slips a hand under his shirt to run her hand over his abs while bending her head to press teasing kisses on his lips. He groans and buries his right hand in her hair that spilling around her shoulders to tug her mouth to his to deepen the kiss. When they break apart, he says with a goofy grin, "hi. You want to stay down here with me tonight? "

"I will have to get up early before everyone else then."

Derek reaches blindly towards the coffee table and grabs his phone. Casey flashes him a smile, takes it and programs an alarm for the morning. She hands it back to him and gives him a kiss. He tosses the phone lightly onto the table as he responds. Before ending the kiss, he traces his tongue around her lips knowing it will make her sigh. Casey lays her head on his chest and snuggles into him. He closes his eyes in contentment and joins her in sleep soon after.

* * *

**9am**

Edwin and Lizzie enter the kitchen at the same only to stop in their tracks. To their surprise, they see Marti at the island happily munching on chocolate chip pancakes. Derek, still in his pajamas, is at the stove tending to bacon while Casey, dressed and hair still wet from her shower, is flipping pancakes.

"What's all this?" Lizzie asks.

Casey turns and sets a couple plates of pancakes down in front of the stools next to Marti. "I thought we could make breakfast since we can only stay until noon since Derek has practice later today."

Sitting down and reaching for a piece of bacon from a plate by the butter, Edwin stops short. Leaning his head towards Lizzie, he asks in a stage whisper "do you think its safe to eat?"

Derek says pointing the fork he was using to turn the bacon at Edwin, "Shut it Wise Guy. No one said you have to eat it. More for the rest of us."

Edwin pops bacon into his mouth and with his mouth full, "Great job Derek. Best bacon I ever had." Satisfied, Derek turns back around to the stove.

Nora and George stop in the doorway to the kitchen. "Am I seeing things, Nora?"

"No because if you are, then I am too." Nora lays her head on George's shoulder.

"I think that this can be a good thing."

"Me too, Georgie. I think I smell coffee too."

"Oh good morning Mom. Hi George. There is coffee made if you want some." Casey hands her mom an empty mug.

"You drink coffee now, Casey?," Nora asks pouring herself a cup.

"No but Derek does. He practically lived on it during midterms," Casey remarks bumping shoulders with Derek.

Derek sets the rest of the bacon on the island and snatches a piece for himself. He bends to Marti. "I have to go shower but when I come back down you want to watch a movie before I have to leave?"

"Yay!" Marti drinks the last of her milk and hops down and runs to the living room to get ready.

After Derek leaves, Lizzie asks "Casey, can you help me with a poem I have to write for English class? You are better at that than I am."

Casey wipes her hands and her and Lizzie leave to sit at the dining table. Edwin looks up from his plate and asks, "Can I have a ride to a friend's house today? Before you ask, my homework is done."

George picks up his keys from the counter. "Sure, I will take you."

Finding herself alone in the kitchen, Nora leans against the sink and sips her coffee. All too soon Casey and Derek will be gone again but at least the semester will be done soon and they can visit for longer with the holidays just around the corner.

* * *

**** End of Chapter 14****

Thanks for reading. Hope you like it. If there is any mistakes, spelling or otherwise, sorry. I typed this out after getting home from Thanksgiving at my parents' house at 11pm.

Up Next: Making a Music Video

Questions, reviews and shout outs are all appreciated. Since I usually post updates in the evening, it is exciting to wake up or get home at night to reviews. Totally makes my day. You guys are amazing.

To all my American readers: Happy Thanksgiving

Thanks to all who reviewed last chapter: merdarkandtwisty, kmr04, , Kpfan72491, Dark-Supernatural-Angel, LaYdI tOmOe, feathersfam


	15. Making of a Music Video

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize from outside this story, and definitely not any songs I use. I claim only the plot, the characters, any places and such that I make up for the purposes of this story.

**Chapter 15**

**Monday November 31st Queen's Campus 2pm**

That Monday afternoon, Derek walks out of the main Film and Media building towards his car. He was headed home to start working on his plan for his filming. He had dropped Casey off to the Cataraqui Building that morning, where School of Nursing is located. Nicole was supposed to bring Casey back to the apartment after their last lab class for the day. His entrance piece had gotten him special permission to take his Film 250 class early from the professor. He particularly wanted to blow them away with his project because of the way his professor had gotten excited when he told him of his idea of it being a music video. He had instantly felt at home when he first arrived at the building at the beginning of the year. It helps that it was originally a house that had been converted. Derek adjusts the scarf around his neck and pulls out his phone and punches in a number.

"Hello?" came a panting voice across the phone.

"Sam? Did I interrupt something?"

"Ha ha ha D. Sorry one second. Just got off the treadmill." After a pause, "Okay Derek, so what's going on?"

"When is the next time you are planning on coming out to Kingston?"

"I was going to come and visit Sandra after practice on Thursday. It's the last chance I have to see her before finals week. She said something about how she needs the whole week before finals week to get ready for them."

"Oh God, don't remind me. Now I have the Casey Condensation Method to look forward to."

"D, you two would not of passed last year's finals without each other and you know it."

"Yeah, but mention that to Casey. She now thankfully has friends in her classes to study with. Back to my question, since you are coming here this weekend how would you like to play some music with me Thursday night? I am going to ask Ralph too. Maybe he could ride with you."

"What is this for? Just a jam session?"

"Nope, I need a bass and drums for my songs that I am making into music videos for my final project for one of my classes. Can I count on you? I can e-mail you the music so you can have a handle on it by then."

"Yeah, sounds like fun. But Ralph will need to bunk with you and Casey. Sandra's roommate is going to be gone for the weekend."

"No need to say more. I will let Casey know Ralph will be crashing on our couch."

"So what else is going to be in these videos anyway?"

"The rest of it I am hoping to shoot before Thursday so I can take my time in editing it and fixing it up. If I can't get it all in before then, as long as I get the shots with you, me and Ralph, I can do the rest later."

"Alright D, Send me the music and I will see you then."

He sends a text to Ralph asking him if he wanted to come and help him and Sam play a few songs on Thursday and if he could bring his drums with him. Getting a reply from Ralph, he gets into his car and drives home eager to get out his laptop and start planning this out.

* * *

**Dasey Apartment 5pm**

Casey opens the door to the apartment and sets down her bag to go over to the couch to greet Derek. She approaches him only to see Derek seated at couch with his laptop on the coffee table and a notebook next to it. He rips a piece of paper from the pad and crunches it into ball with a exclamation of frustration and tosses it to the floor. He goes back to the pad to scribble more. Casey looks down and sees a pile of crinkled up balls.

"Derek? You okay?"

Derek runs his hands through his hair and looks at her. "No I'm not. I can't decide what to have in each of the videos. I wanted to have most of this figured out before you got back so we could talk about it. I need not only a script but I also somehow need to have someone else hold the camera and so on."

"Did you call Sam and Ralph and the people to act in the videos?"

"Yeah I did. Sam and Ralph are going to be here Thursday to play and hang out. Mark and Katie are going to be in the "See Me Through" video and Whitney and Andrew said they would be in the other one."

"How about we ask Daniel and Nicole to help too with the camera work and set up? I can help with the script. Let me see what you have so far."

"Did we just switch places?" Derek asks with a small smile resting his head on the back of the couch and closing his eyes.

"Just wait. Next week you will be the one sitting here trying to calm me down in my finals preparations. That reminds me, I was thinking of taking yoga a couple times a week next semester over at the Rec center in the mornings. Whitney has been taking it for a few weeks in the mornings before class and asked me to join her."

"That's great Casey," Derek says not moving.

Casey hits him lightly on the shoulder and picks up his laptop starting to read what he wrote so far. "Come on Derek. Sweetie, this is good. Just needs an ending."

Sitting up, he says, "That's my problem."

"I think I have an idea."

"What you got?" Derek asks suddenly awake.

Casey starts typing and Derek looks over her shoulder. "Casey, you are brilliant." Derek sets the laptop down on the coffee table and pulls her in for a kiss.

Casey blushes with the compliment. "Thanks. How about I finish typing this and your notes up while you go call everyone to go over the plans with them?"

"On it. I think Mark and Katie are free Wednesday night and I can ask Whitney and Andrew if they can do Friday morning or Monday sometime." Derek gets up and holding his phone in one hand, he opens up the fridge.

"Oh Katie will love that for their date night. I'm glad we will be doing it then so I can be there to watch. How about we have them over for pizza after the filming?"

Derek starts pulling things from the fridge almost dropping his phone. "Pizza sounds good. Hey Case, I have practice in a bit and I am starving. I am going to make some mac and cheese. You want some?"

"Derek's Famous Mac and Cheese? Of course thanks."

* * *

**Thursday Queen's University Ontario Hall 7pm**

Sam and Ralph walk up to Ontario Hall to meet everyone. Derek, Casey, Daniel, Nicole, and Sandra are sitting on the steps in front of the building waiting for them.

"Hey D," Ralph says as they hug each other. "Its been awhile. D-Rock lives right?"

Daniel looks at Derek and asks, "what is D-Rock?"

"You'll see. I need to show you how the cameras are set up. Can you guys help Ralph bring in his drums? Casey knows where we going to be at."

_Art Studio Inside Ontario Hall_

Everybody else comes in to see an open space with bare beige bricks walls and bay windows on one side. Sam is sitting on a stool plugging in his guitar to an amp and tuning it. Derek is checking on lighting with his camcorder while Daniel is setting easels against the far wall out of range of the camera.

The girls set down the drums they have in their hands and move to sit in the folding chairs that are set up by the door.

Adjusting the camera onto the tripod, Derek puts his guitar on and clears his voice. "Alright we are ready to go?" He gives a thumbs up towards Sam and Ralph who give one back. "We are only doing the songs today. I will edit everything together later. We will play "I'm In" first then "See Me Through." Camera ready?"

Daniel nods behind the camera and holds up a hand to begin a count down. Ralph hits his sticks together above his head and they launch into the first song.

As the second song comes to a close, Derek signals for Daniel to stop recording. The girls stand up and clap. Sam started playing a song Derek hadn't heard in a long time. Ralph caught the beat and started in. "Hey Casey, get up here and jump in. I believe you know this one," Derek says as he starting playing.

Casey dashes over to the microphone in front of Derek and grabs it. Twirling and dancing around, she sings, "You said it was over but it wasn't over. Nah Nah Nah."

As Casey stops singing, Ralph smashes the cymbal and takes a deep bow. Derek swings his arm around in a dramatic sweep and tugs on Casey spinning her to him and back out. Letting go of her hand, he bows. "And that my friends is D-Rock's first song. First song Triple D ever wrote."

"Thank God you got better. Though I will always miss the song we wrote about our love for pizza. So Derek, how did the real shooting go?" Sam asks.

"Pretty good if I do say so myself. I filmed them over at one of the student lounges. I had Mark show Katie how to shoot pool and he sits down next to her and tries to talk to Katie about going on a date. She produces a sheet of paper that unrolls to the floor of her standards. He fumbles and as she tries to walk away I have him pull her back down. He pulls out a marker, flips the paper over and writes 'take a leap of faith and I'm in.' It fades as she throws the paper behind her and pulls him in for a hug."

"That sounds so romantic," Sandra sighs.

"I can't take credit for that. Nothing I wrote was coming out right. I would not have written anything so cheezy. Casey Babe, take a bow," Derek laughs.

"You are welcome," Casey says making a funny face at him and places her hands on her hips.

Derek slides his guitar over so it is hanging on his back and moves to stand so his face is a couple inches from hers. He cups her cheek and says, "I had to let you help, silly. Who better than the Queen of Drama and Knower of all romance. What was the title of the last book you read?" Casey blushes as she and Derek both know that the last she read to relax was titled "Captive of My Desires."

Ralph points at Derek and Casey with a drum stick. "Alright, break up the love fest. Sam mentioned a bar?"

"There is a pub right on campus we can go to. Lets get packed up and we can go there to hang out," Casey grabbing her jacket.

"I like the way you think, Princess. Filming with Whitney and Andrew for the other video is going to be Monday afternoon then I have all week to edit them before I turn them in and have to worry about the rest of my classes."

"Oh God, don't remind me. Finals are soon. I am so ready this semester to be done. Can we forget about them for a few hours?" Sandra says resting her head on Sam's shoulders.

"I second that. I came to get away from papers for a couple days," Ralph says picking up one of his drums.

"I don't plan on studying until at least Monday. A week to get my papers and projects done and studying is plenty," Nicole says holding the set of cymbals.

"I am just glad they give us time between classes and finals so I can focus," Casey says.

"Hey Derek, you are going to post them online when you are done right? So Ralph and me can see how it turned out," Sam asks setting his guitar back in its case.

"That's the plan. It's the whole reason I wore these. Marti helped me pick out the belt the last time we were at the mall together," Derek comments pointing out his black button up shirt, purple checkered belt, faded jeans and black shoes with dark purple on them.

Everyone walks out together heading to the cars each holding a piece of equipment.

* * *

**Friday Dasey Apartment 11 am**

Hearing knock on the door, Derek yells over his shoulder, "Its open!"

Sam walks in and flings himself on the couch next to Derek and Ralph. Derek pauses Modern Warfare and tosses Sam a controller before resting it for three players.

"Derek, why do I smell strawberries? Is that you?" Sam crinkles his nose.

Derek shrugs. "Yeah, I forgot to buy more soap so I used Casey's this morning."

"Awww Derek smells pretty today."

Derek fires at Sam narrowly missing him. "Shut it Sam. So, thought you were going to spend all your time with Sandra this trip?"

"She had something she had to do for her drama class. We are going to do something in a couple hours," Sam says as he kills Derek with a head shot.

"No bowling then? Derek and I are going after the basketball game tonight," Ralph says narrowly dodging a shot.

"Casey and everyone are coming too," Derek adds.

"I will ask Sandy later if she wants to. We have to leave early tomorrow morning though to head back. Lets meet to go see Avatar after finals are over. Have you seen the previews for that?" Sam asks excitedly.

* * *

**** End of Chapter 15****

Thanks for reading. Hope you like it. Reviews totally make my day. You guys are amazing. As always, any and all grammar mistakes are mine.

Note: _Captive of My Desires_ is a romance novel by Johanna Lindsey.  
I get all my info about Queen's University from their website so to the best of my knowledge the info about the University in this story is right. From what I have seen online, Queen's has an amazing campus and student life. So it is 2009 in this story and is now December 4th.

Up Next: Finals Week

Thanks to all who reviewed last chapter: Dark-Supernatural-Angel, Kpfan72491, Ace5492, LaYdI tOmOe, Silverian Rose, Wepluvzyou, merdarkandtwisty


	16. Finals Week

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize from outside this story. Definitely don't own any songs I use or EMI Music Canada (I am not that cool). I claim only the plot, the characters, any places and such that I make up for the purposes of this story.

**Chapter 16**

**Dasey Apartment Wednesday December 9th 7pm**

Derek is sitting in the recliner with his laptop working on a paper and the finishing touches of his videos while Casey is on the couch rewriting her notes for one of her nursing classes. The news is on in the background for noise. At least it is for Derek. He doesn't remember turning it on. He slides his fingers together and pulling his hands in front of him he cracks his knuckles. Casey's hands start to cramp up and as she flings them around, Derek gets an idea. He grabs the remote and turns the TV off and turns the stereo on. Taking her notes he sets them on the coffee table and lifts Casey off the couch. He pushes the couch back and Casey helps. Casey wipes her hands on her pants and asks, "What's going on?"

"Dance with me. I need a break and I bet you do too."

"Alright Crazy Legs, show me what you got."

Derek points to her with both hands. "How about this?" He does the Charlie Brown while Casey bobbing her head waves her hands back forth in front of her face while swinging her hips. He discos and she does the robot.

Eventually after doing as many silly dance moves as they can think of, they fall to the couch laughing out of breathe. Derek throws his arm around her shoulders. "I am getting sick of mac of cheese. Yes it is possible to sick of Derek's Famous Mac and Cheese. How about we get Chinese delivered? I want to show you what I have done so far on the videos. I just mixed the music with the story shots"

Casey gets up to pick up her notes. "It's a deal. I still need to work on my flash cards tonight yet."

Derek rolls his eyes. "Sure Sure. Food first then work."

* * *

**Cataraqui Building Monday December 14th 10am**

Casey walks into the lecture room gripping the strap of messenger bag tightly. She is early to go over notes one more time before the test. The professor is writing on the dry erase board as students file in. She starts to panic as the professor starts laying test booklets on desks. Casey tries and fails at those breathing exercises that were on the brochure Paul gave her last year. Counting to ten, she reaches into her bag for a pen and feels something unfamiliar. Curious, she pulls out a paper bag with a note attached.

It reads: 'Breathe. A bag just in case. This test will be a piece of cake.'

Casey opens it to find a store bought cupcake with an A+ written on it. She sets it back in her bag and grinning Casey flips open her test. She clicks her pen suddenly feeling confident.

* * *

**Dasey Apartment Same Day 5pm**

Derek whistles with his hands in his pockets ambling up to the apartment. He opens the door to the smell of lasagna and garlic bread. Derek goes into the kitchen to see Casey reaching on her tiptoes to get plates and their two fancy glasses from the cupboard. He reaches up and gets them setting the glasses on the counter. "Are we celebrating?"

Casey spins and practically jumps him. Derek wraps his arms around her and eagerly returns her kiss. "Wow Babe. Now that's a welcome home."

"Thanks to you I think I just aced the two tests I took today. That cupcake was so thrilling to find."

"Glad it helped. It only cost me a dollar and I get this in return? Your cooking and kisses as soon as I walk in the door? Best dollar I ever spent," Derek says with a smirk.

"Dinner will be done in a few minutes. I just have to take out the garlic toast." Casey turns to take out the pot holders. "How did your teacher like the videos?"

"He said they were good and coming from him that means something. He really knows his stuff Casey. I think I will try and get into another one of his classes next semester."

"Did he tell you what your grade is yet?" Casey sets down plates of lasagna while Derek carries over the plate of toast.

"I turned it in on Thursday so maybe he graded it. I will check and see if its posted real quick." Derek takes his laptop out of his bag and sitting on the arm rest of the couch he starts it up.

Casey pours drinks and sets them onto the table. "I am so relieved we will both be done with school for the semester soon and sports are done till January. This gives me time to get my Christmas shopping done. It'll be nice to have a break and to go home for another visit too. "

Derek falls back onto the couch kicking the coffee table and stares at the screen. "Derek? You coming? What's wrong? What grade did you get?" Casey sits down next to him.

"Okay, so you know how I post my videos online? I posted these ones right after I was done with them Thursday morning last week and turned them in later that day. My grade is posted yeah and I did great. But the crazy thing is this e-mail I have. My phone has been off all day because I was in class. It says its from EMI Music Canada and they were forwarded my music."

Casey reads on after Derek stopped reading aloud and gets up to make a call.  
"It says they tried to call you earlier and invites you to call them back. Apparently they are under the impression you are a singer/songwriter and have included the number and address to a music publishing group based in Toronto they are affiliated with to get started. It says if you want to publish your songs or sing, just call this number either way."

Derek walks back to the couch with his hold over his phone and asks, "what day is your dad coming to visit? He is flying into Toronto right?"

"Yeah, why? He should be here Friday night to spend the weekend for an early Christmas with me and Lizzie. I said I would pick him up from the airport."

Derek turns back to his phone and when he gets off, he holds his hand out to Casey. "Lets go eat. I'm starving."

"Who was the phone call to?" Casey asks passing him the plate of garlic toast.

"I called that publishing house, told them who I was and made an appointment to meet with them Friday morning."

Casey pauses from pouring dressing on her salad. "So you are going to try to be a singer?"

Shaking his head, Derek says "I don't want to be a singer, at least not right now. Maybe later I can. I want to make captain next year and stay at Queen's. I love what I am doing right now. I just want to see my options. Can you imagine though? Me a professional songwriter."

"Wow. Wouldn't it be great to someday hear someone signing your songs on the radio?" Casey asks the big question, "who sent them your music? You didn't right?"

"Nope, I didn't. If you are asking me, then you must not have either. I can ask them Friday how they knew about my songs. Maybe they watch YouTube too? Guess we'll see."

"So the meeting is in the morning on Friday? We will need to leave early then. We should have enough time to make it to pick up my dad afterwards and maybe do something in Toronto in between." Casey says making a note of it in her phone. "My boyfriend, the songwriter and Captain of the Queen's hockey team. It has a nice ring to it. What do you want to do after dinner?"

"How about we have popcorn and watch a movie? We can do the dishes and clean up later."  
As Casey is about to protest and pick up the empty dishes, he says, "I'll even help. I promise." She sets the plate back down to head over to the couch to pick out a movie and get a blanket while Derek gets popcorn started.

* * *

**** End of Chapter 16****

Thanks for reading. Hope you like it. Reviews totally make my day. You guys are amazing. As always, any and all grammar mistakes are mine.

Note: In story time, it is now Dec 14, 2009. Also I didn't know anything about becoming a songwriter before this so did a little research and as far as I can tell this is plausible. I know people aren't picked up by the music industry this fast usually but this is a story right?

First snow of the winter here in MI today. So pretty.

Up Next: Music Publisher Meeting then heading to Toronto Pearson International Airport.


	17. Canadian Tree Publishing

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize from outside this story. I claim only the plot, the characters, any places and such that I make up for the purposes of this story. The music publishing company and the people that work there in this story are made up. Do not own Josh Turner's Why Don't We Just Dance.

**Chapter 17**

_Friday December 18th, 2009 10 am_

_Outside Canadian Tree Publishing Building_

Casey parks the car and turns to Derek. He is staring straight ahead and you wouldn't be able to tell he was nervous if it isn't for the fact that he is gripping his notebook and folder of sheet music so tight that his knuckles are white and he is a little pale. "Derek, look at me."

Derek takes a deep breathe. "Hey Case. Where are you going to head to look for Christmas presents?"

"I am supposed to meet Emily at the mall here in Toronto. She hasn't left yet for London for the winter break. I haven't been able to go shopping with her in months. Are you okay? Do you need me to stay?"

Shaking his head as to clear his head, "No I am fine. I will call you when I am done here."

Derek adjusts the collar on his leather jacket and pulls the scarf Casey gave him closer to his neck. Opening the door, he is just about to walk off when Casey yells out, "Hey wait!" He turns to see her leaning over to his side of the car with his notebook and folder in her hand. "Thanks babe," he says giving her a kiss while taking them from her.

* * *

_Inside the Building in Lounge A_

Derek was shown into this room and offered to take any of the donuts and drinks from the side table. He looks up as the glass door is opened to see a pretty blonde who looks to be in her late twenties and a man with hair graying at his temples and friendly eyes. Derek stands as the man leans over the coffee table to introduce himself.

Shaking Derek's hand, he says, "You must be Derek. I'm Billy Dierks and this is my assistant Laurie Pine." They all sit in plush red armchairs. "I hope you don't mind but I thought this room might be more comfortable to meet in then one of conference rooms. I had an interesting call from one of the recruiters over at EMI saying I might want to check out this new songwriter they found and that you might call us. After looking at what caught their attention, I can say I am glad you called us."

"I never considered being a songwriter before. What is going to happen if I want to do that?"

"If you have copies of your songs, can I look at them? Have you written anymore than just the two we heard of?" Billy flips through the songs in the folder scanning them as he went. "There are a few more here. How long have you been writing?"

Derek rests one foot on the knee of his other leg. "I wrote a couple things in high school and a little over this past summer. I didn't really start writing a lot until this past fall when I got to college. Since October especially, I have been writing a song about once a week." Billy passes one to Laurie to look at.

"If you don't mind, could you play one of these other songs in here?" Billy gestures to the guitars resting on stands in the corner.

Derek puts the strap of one of them around his neck and gets comfortable as he mentally picks one to sing. "I actually wrote this one day after an evening with my girlfriend. She loves to dance and had the news on that night when I thought of this the next day."

"Baby why don't we just turn that TV off?

315 channels of nothing but bad news on

Well it might be me

But the way I see it

The whole wide world has gone crazy.

So baby why don't we just dance?

Just a little bitty living room ain't gonna look like much.

But when the lights go down and we move the couch

It's gonna be more than enough

For my two left feet

And our two hearts beating

Nobody's gonna see us go crazy.

So baby why don't we just dance

Down the hall

Bouncing off the wall

Floating on air

Baby why don't we just dance?

Baby why don't you go put your best dress on

And those high heeled shoes you love to lose

As soon as the tunes come on?

On second thought

Just the way you are

Is already driving me crazy.

So baby why don't we just dance

Down the hall

Bouncing off the wall

Floating on air

Baby why don't we just dance?

Oh baby why don't we just dance"

After Derek stops singing, Laurie breaks out in an enthusiastic clapping causing Derek and Billy to both laugh.

After hearing Derek play, Billy comes to a decision. When Laurie stops clapping, Billy says, "You have a lot of potential and these songs are really something different. What I want to do is sign you to us. Any songs you want to try to publish will be put in our catalog for people to use and pick from when they are looking for songs. Exactly how the royalties work is laid in the agreements. Laurie here has copies of forms you will need to file out. They are pretty standard."

"How long does it normally take for someone to pick one of my songs to use?" Derek asks.

Billy grins. "Normally it would take awhile for a newcomer to get some success but I have some artists looking for tracks for their next albums right now. One of them, come to think of it, will even be a good fit for one of the songs you have here. He needs to find the last couple songs to place on his album before it can be released in a couple months. I will ask him if he is interested when I see him this week. If all this works for you, we can get you in on Monday to make rough cut demos of each of the songs. We can discuss and sign the paperwork then. Just make an appointment with Laurie here and I can meet with you. She knows my schedule better than I do. Any questions so far?"

"None that I can think of right now."

Looking at his watch, Billy gets up to leave, hands Derek his business card and shakes his hand. "I am sorry to leave abruptly but I have another meeting I have to get to. It was a pleasure to meet you, Derek. I hope I see you on Monday and call anytime if you have questions."

Laurie pulls out forms and papers for Derek. "Here is a copy of the agreement and song copyright forms to file. Feel free to take these with you when you go today to look them over. Did you want to come in on Monday? Say around lunchtime? I'll even get Billy to spring for pizza."

Seeing Derek nod, she claps her hands together. "This is so fantastic." Laurie makes a note of it and walks him out to the lobby chattering away.

* * *

_Yorkdale Shopping Centre 12:30pm_

Derek steps out of the cab and texts Casey as he walks in the door at the food court.

"Hey Derek, over here," he hears someone call out.

He turns to see Emily and Casey walking towards him. "Hey Emily. Hi Casey," Derek says putting his arm around Casey's waist. "I took a cab. I figured I could just meet you two here. Did you get my Christmas present?" He asks gesturing towards the bags in Casey's hand.

Casey holds her bags out of his reach. "Even if I did, you will just have to wait till Christmas. We already ate lunch since we didn't know how long you would be but we can go with you to get something if you are hungry."

"Casey, I have to go finish packing for the long visit home for winter break. I had fun and I will see you later okay?" Emily gives her a hug before heading to the exit with her own set of bags.

"So how did it go?" Casey asks excitedly.

"Lets go get some burritos and I will tell you all about it." Sitting down with a tray across from Casey, Derek unwraps his food. "I want to read over this paperwork they gave me later and have one of our dads look at it since they are both lawyers. If it all looks good, I have another meeting with them on Monday and it looks like someday soon people will be hearing my songs."

"We can ask one of them tonight or tomorrow to look at it since we are headed back to London today. We have a couple hours before we need to meet my dad at the airport. Do you want to window shop with me and you can give me all the details? This sounds amazing. I can't wait to hear about it." Casey takes his hand after he takes care of his tray and they set off to explore.

* * *

**** End of Chapter 17****

Up Next: Meeting Dennis at the Airport

A couple things to note:

Someone pointed it out to me that I screwed up on the dates in Chapter 15. It is supposed to say November 30th. November doesn't have 31 days. Sorry about that. Oops.

Also: Sorry if this one was a little dry but I needed to set up for the next few chapters.

I am currently writing those and can't seem to come up with a good name for the artist who is going to use one of Derek's songs on his next album. If anyone can come up with an idea for a made up name for a male singer and don't mind me using it, feel free to message me.

Reviews let me know people are still reading this thing.

Thanks to all who reviewed the last two chapters: merdarkandtwisty, Dark-Supernatural-Angel, Ace5492, Wepluvzyou, Kpfan72491


	18. Dinner with Dennis

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize from outside this story. I claim only the plot, the characters, any places and such that I make up for the purposes of this story.

**Chapter 18**

_Toronto Pearson Airport December 18th, 2009 5pm_

Casey swings Derek's hand as they wait for the arrival of Casey's dad near baggage claim. "Casey stop fidgeting. He will be here soon. And no the plane was not delayed."

She leans into him and gives a sides ways hug. "I know. I just miss him. I haven't seen him since the semester started. We both have been so busy we haven't been able to fly to see each other."

Derek points in front of them. "Why don't you tell him that and not me?"

Casey follows where he is pointing and sees Dennis walking towards them with a duffle bag over his shoulder. Casey meets him halfway and gives him a tight hug. Dennis picks up his duffle bag and they walk towards Derek. Dennis shakes Derek's hand. "Hey Derek, how have you been? How's college going for you so far?"

"The semester was good, sir. Thanks. How was your flight?"

"It was as well any flight I guess. This is all I brought with me. How about I treat you two to dinner? I have plans to catch up with some old friends tomorrow morning so I have to stay in Toronto tonight. Casey, I will come to London tomorrow after I am done and take you and Lizzie out to dinner."

"That's sounds great, Dad."

* * *

_China Palace 6pm_

Sitting across from Casey and Derek in a booth after their meals arrive, Dennis leans against the back of the seat. "So you look like you have something to ask me. Should I be worried? Is that why you wanted to have dinner tonight?"

"No Dad you don't need to be worried about anything. I do have some news and we need some advice too though. You know how I had mentioned I had started dating someone when we talked this week?" Casey takes Derek's hand, threads her fingers with his and sets them on the table in a pointed fashion.

Dennis looks down to see their hands and the tentative smile on Casey's face. "Oh I see. Apparently I need to call you more Casey. This is unconventional. I never thought you would be the one to buck the norm quite like this, Casey; you seem to strive for perfection a little too much sometimes. I moved to New York in order to take a job I love. You have to do what makes you happy. Whether you had moved to New York after high school or went to Queen's, it is your decision as to what that is."

Casey moves to give her dad a hug before sitting back down. "Thank you Daddy. That means a lot. Maybe Lizzie and I can visit you in New York soon."

"I would really like that. Derek, well, I always did like you. You do seem like a good guy. What is your major again?"

Feeling a little like he was in an interview, Derek says, "I am in the Film Studies program and my professors really like my work so far. I have a hockey scholarship and am a forward on the team. Our team has won most of our games this year."

"Congratulations, if you ever come with Casey to New York, remind me and I will lend you my Ranger tickets. How did your mom and George take this news?"

Casey squeezes Derek's hand and beams. "They took it really well. Everyone has embraced the idea. Mom and George only said they can't help us with money after March."

Dennis leans forward and rests his forearms on the table. "I can't blame them on that and I understand and agree with it. I can give you the money I had saved up for your college fund up front to help in the short run but long term you will need something else. Do either of you have a plan on what you are going to do?"

Derek pulls out a folder from Casey's bag. "That's what the advice is about. I have an opportunity to make money with my songwriting. I met with a music publishing company today and I was wanting someone to look over the information they gave me. I have a meeting with them Monday after noon."

Dennis takes the folder from Derek and flips it open and skims the papers before handing it back to him. "These seems to be alright and I have heard this is a good company but I personally don't know much about the entertainment business. My specialty is more corporate law. I do have a friend from law school who deals with this type of law all the time though. Her office is here in Toronto and she is one of the friends I am supposed to meet with for brunch tomorrow. I can talk to her about this then if you want me too. Can I make a copy of this at my hotel to show her?"

The waitress refills their drinks and brings by the bill. Casey puts the folder back in her bag and takes a fortune cookie. "Oh wow, Dad. You would do that? Thank you."

Derek reaches across the table to shake Dennis' hand. "I appreciate this, sir. This will really help."

"How about we go pay for this and we can go since you two still have to head to London tonight? We can catch up more on the way to my hotel and later this weekend." Dennis gathers his jacket and they make their way to the register.

* * *

_McDonald-Venturi Residence Saturday December 19th 9am_

Derek wakes up with a start when Marti takes a leap and lands right on top of him on the couch. Out of breath, Derek grabs her and sitting up he sets her in his lap. "Good morning, Derek!" Marti yells throwing her arms around his neck.

Derek rests his head against hers and wraps his arms around her. "Good morning to you too but watch the ears okay, Marti."

Marti starts shooting off questions faster than Derek can answer them, particularly with him still being half asleep. "Did you get here real late? You are staying the whole weekend this time right? Did you get my Christmas present yet? You want to watch cartoons with me while we have breakfast? I want to watch Scooby-Doo."

"Yes Smarts, we will be here all weekend and will be back for Christmas Eve. Casey and I have a few things we have to do before Christmas. Besides, I can't get your present while you are with me, right?"

"Right," Marti nods her head.

Hearing laughter, Derek turns his head to see Casey sit in the recliner in a big fluffy pink robe. Casey speaks up with an idea, "Hey Marti, I was thinking maybe after breakfast we could all go to the mall and get pictures with Santa this year. We haven't had pictures with all of us in awhile."

Pushing Marti up from the couch, Derek says, "Marti, why don't you go pick out our cereal and I will be right there?" After she runs to the kitchen, Derek pulls Casey up from the chair. "Why exactly are you volunteering me for this?"

"Because you are a great brother?"

Derek slips his hands under the robe to play with the hem of her top. "Try again Casey."

"Okay so my mom asked me when I got up if we would take Lizzie, Edwin and Marti out of the house for a couple hours so she could bring in presents from the garage to wrap them and hide them again. Plus she gave me 40 dollars to do it."

"That's more like it. Alright, I am going to go have breakfast with Marti. I'll go but only because their paying us."

"Thanks Derek. I am going to go take a shower and get ready to go." Casey leans up to kiss him.

Derek raises his eyebrows dramatically. "Need any help?"

Edwin walks past them coming down the stairs. "Hey come on. Thats not funny. I use that shower, you know."

Derek moves to grab Edwin and he ducks to the kitchen. Casey laughs kissing Derek on the cheek before bounding up the steps. Derek ruffling his hair shuffles towards the kitchen to join the others.

* * *

**** End of Chapter 18****

Thanks for reading. Hope you like it. As always sorry for any and all grammar and spelling mistakes.

Up Next:

Ch19: Picking a Song and Getting Ready for Christmas

Ch 20: Christmas


	19. Pictures with Santa

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize from outside this story. I claim only the plot, the characters, any places and such that I make up for the purposes of this story. The song used here is Relentless by Jason Aldean

**Chapter 19**

_White Oaks Mall, London, Ontario Saturday December 19th 12:30pm_

"I can't believe it took us this long to get here," Casey says fixing her purse on her shoulder.

"We would have been here earlier if someone hadn't been hogging the bathroom," Edwin glares at Lizzie.

"Hey, I did not hog the bathroom. You are the one who swims in his body spray," Lizzie glares back.

"Ooooh, look at the pretty scarf!" Marti says coming to an abrupt halt in front of Claire's. Derek pulls on her hand.

"Come on, Smarts. Let's get this done and then we can look later, ok?" Derek says to appease her.

"Marti, after we see Santa, we should find something to give George and Nora for Christmas," Casey says tugging out her list of ideas for presents from her purse.

"Why do we have to go see Santa? Santa isn't real," Marti asks walking backwards.

Lizzie pulls her back from running into an elderly lady. "Marti, watch out. Sorry ma'am."

"We are doing this so Nora can have a picture of all of us. Be glad she didn't try to get us to dress up. This is a lot better than my friend Ryan's picture with his siblings. His mom forced them to dress up and sit in front of their tree forever until she got the one she liked," Edwin states.

A girl dressed in an elf costume greets when they get to the front of the line in a bored monotone. "Hi, you excited to see Santa? Its 10 dollars per picture. Does the little girl want to tell Santa what she wants for Christmas?"

Marti shakes her head. "No way, I know who buys my presents and I already told them what I want this year."

"We just want a picture for the family," Casey says handing the girl money.

The photographer positions them to stand by the mall Santa Claus with Derek and Casey on one side and Lizzie and Edwin the other and Marti on his lap. "Everybody, smile!" Casey and Lizzie both up tense up to try to get the perfect picture. The picture is taken just as Derek gives Casey's hair a tug causing her to smile at him and swat at his hand, Edwin gives Lizzie bunny ears and Marti throws her arms out to her sides and yells out "cheese!"

The photographer looks from her to the computer screen displaying the picture she just shot. "Maybe one more try?" This time everyone is relaxes and poses to smile genuinely right on queue. She prints out the second picture and gives it to Casey as she steps down off the platform.

"Actually, can I have the first picture too?" Casey asks handing the photographer more money. The photographer shakes her head confused but prints it out anyway.

"Can we go to the music store now? There is a new CD out I want to check out," Lizzie asks as they leave after Casey puts the pictures in her purse.

* * *

_McDonald-Venturi Residence 4pm_

Casey holds the door as Derek walks in the door. He hitches Marti further up with his arms with his back slightly hunched over. "Alright Smarts. This pony is tired and sees a chair with his name on it." He turns and dumps her giggling onto the couch and then drops into the recliner. Derek pops the leg rest up, places one hand behind his head and with the other grabs the remote to turn on the TV.

"Derek, I want to watch cartoons," Marti says modeling Derek's pose by placing her feet on the coffee table.

"I don't what you are going to watch but I am going to watch the hockey highlights. You are welcome to watch with me though."

Knock Knock Knock

Derek yells waving the remote, "Edwin, get the door."

Edwin gets up from the checkers game he was playing with Lizzie and opens the door to find Dennis standing there. "Casey, Lizzie, it's for you!"

Casey looks up from her book and is barely beaten by Lizzie to the door. "Dad!" Lizzie throws her arms around Dennis.

"Hi Lizzie, Casey. You two want to see a movie before we have dinner?"

"Sure, can we see Up in the Air?" Lizzie yells towards the kitchen. "Mom, Dad is here!"

Nora waddles in from the kitchen wiping her hands on a towel. "Hi Dennis. How have you been?"

"I have been good. How are you feeling?"

"Oh I am as big as a house but I am alright. Have a good time you guys. We can have ice cream when you get back."

Derek gets up to put his jacket on. "I am going to go see Avatar with Sam and Ralph. I will be back later."

"Remember we are putting up decorations and the tree tomorrow," Nora says as the three of them ready to go.

Dennis pulls a piece of paper from his coat side pocket. "Oh Derek, before you go, here is my friend Marcie O'Connell's phone number. I gave her all the papers you gave me and she said she would help you. Give her a call and she will file your paperwork for you. She has time to meet with you Monday morning. She just needs a little more information from you and a few signatures."

Taking the paper, Derek says "Thanks Dennis. I will call her now before I go meet Sam and Ralph." He kisses Casey on the cheek and heads out the front door. "See you later Case."

* * *

_Monday December 21st Canadian Tree Publishing 12:30pm_

Billy Dierks sees Derek as he is passing by the lobby and turns to greet him. "Derek, it's good to see you. Pizza just got here. Hope you like pepperoni and sausage. I let Laurie call it in and I forgot that's all she likes to order."

Derek shakes his hand. "Pepperoni and sausage would be great."

"Marcie O'Connell called me earlier and we worked on the agreement. She tells me that your songs are all in order so all I need from you is to sign on the dotted line and we can get started." Billy leads him towards his office.

* * *

_Listening Room Oak_

Billy Dierks opens the door and shows Derek into the room where a man of medium built, jet black hair, and average height is sitting at a switch board with headphones on. "Hey Jake!" Billy yells towards the man.

Jake slips the headphones to hang around his neck and swivels in his chair to face them. "Hi Billy. How was your weekend?"

"It was good. How is the song selection coming along?" Billy moves to stand next to Jake.

Jake gets a frustrated expression on his face. "I have 11 of the songs picked and recorded but the last couple I can't decide on or the first single off this album."

"Jake, I might have the answer to your problem. Derek, this is Jake Stevens. He is working on his sophomore album and his debut album went gold. He just got nominated for a Grammy."

"Don't remind me. That nomination just added to the pressure for this CD's release." Jake says setting the headphones onto the switchboard.

"Jake, this is Derek Venturi. He is a brand new songwriter, not even added all his songs to the catalog yet. I think one of his songs would be perfect for the album." Jake stands to shake Derek's hand.

"Well I am going to go check on another singer here today and I have a conference call to get to. I will let you two talk," Billy says turning towards the door.

"Billy before you go, did you ever find out who contacted EMI about me?" Derek asks.

"Yeah, I was curious after you asked before and asked my friend over at EMI and she said someone named Edwin Venturi called them and a Lizzie McDonald e-mailed them. Are they relatives of yours?"

"They are my brother and step-sister. Thanks for asking."

Billy waves as he leaves. "Good luck and see you later."

Jake faces Derek and says "So first day here huh? Have you done any demos yet?"

"Not yet, I am here to do that today."

"So I get first look at the songs? Wow. Do you have the songs with you?"

Derek hands him the folder with his songs that Casey typed up for him and sits down with Jake in a couple plush armchairs. Jake flicks through them and sets a couple on the table. "You mind if we try this one out?" Jake asks slipping on a guitar while motioning for Derek to grab one too tossing him a guitar pick.

Jake sings as they play together.

"I toss and turn, I'm losing sleep  
Can't seem to make any sense of anything  
I keep wandering around in circles, in a daze  
Just when I start awakeneing  
I find that something's intoxicating me  
Til' I'm tangled up, lost inside a maze

I can't outrun it  
Just keeps comin'  
Girl, your love is relentless

Just like the waves against the sand  
Over and over and time and time again  
Your love keeps on reaching out to me

I can't outrun it  
Just keeps comin'  
Girl your love is, relentless  
I can't fight it  
There's no hiding  
Girl your love is, relentless

I'm staring at a hurricane  
A hundred miles of driving rain  
I just smile and lean into the wind  
Cause' I can't outrun it"

"I think I found one of the last songs for my album, maybe even the first single," Jake states. "When did you write this?"

"A couple months ago after a date with my girlfriend Casey. I was fooling around with my guitar waiting for my friends after getting home from hockey practice one day and I came up with the melody for it." Derek sets the guitar back on the stand.

"I was going to take a break. You want to go grab some of that pizza I saw in one of the conference rooms with me and then stick around while I work on these? I want to get the last songs figured out before I head back home for Christmas." Jake gets up leaning his guitar against the chair and slides his sunglasses on top of his head. "You a hockey player? Are you a Maple Leafs fan?"

"Oh yeah. Casey even scored us amazing seats to a game this season, best seats I ever had."

"Did you catch the game on Friday against the Senators?"

"Of course I did. Did you see the fight in the third period?"

They leave for the conference room talking animatingly about the game.

**** End of Chapter 19****

Thanks for reading. Hope you like it. As always sorry for any and all grammar and spelling mistakes. Sorry its not much and this one took so long to put up. Been super busy with Christmas stuff. Hopefully the song fit the story okay. Had a huge debate in my head about which one to use. Next chapter should be up tomorrow night.

Thanks to all who reviewed the last couple chapters: Ace5492, Dark-Supernatural-Angel, Wepluvzyou, Kpfan72491, merdarkandtwisty

Up Next:

Ch. 20 Jazz Instructor

Ch. 21 Surprise Under the Mistletoe


	20. Jazz Instructor

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize from outside this story. I claim only the plot, the characters, any places and such that I make up for the purposes of this story. The mall mentioned here is a real place but that's it.

**Chapter 20**

_Celebration Centre, Kingston, Ontario, Tuesday December 22nd 2:30pm_

Casey opens the door leading to the back stage. Her dance team coach Kelly Johnson owns the Unique Movement Dance Academy. She had called her on Friday and asked her if she could help her with her dance studio's winter recital. Casey hangs up her coat and pulls off her matching scarf resting it on the hook in the back stage coat room. She adjusts her sneakers and finds her way to the stage where Kelly is sitting on a stool. "Coach?"

Kelly looks up from her papers and jumps up when she sees Casey. "Oh thank you Casey for volunteering to come help with the kids the next couple days. When Valerie went into labor early, I wasn't sure what I was going to do on such short notice to get someone to help with the dance recital. Valerie is my Jazz teacher's assistant. The jazz, tap, ballet and hip hop teachers should be here in a few minutes and the students should be here in a hour."

Casey sits in the stool next to Kelly's. "Is that the notes for the Jazz routines?"

"Yeah, here you can have this copy. I know it will be tough to just jump in with us with today being the dress rehearsal and tomorrow the recital but I will be there with you as well as Tiffany the jazz teacher. She will be so happy for the help. And here she is now," Kelly says as Tiffany enters stage left.

"Hi Kelly, is this Casey? Glad you got here early. Kelly told me you have formal training in jazz. Do you have much experience with kids?" Tiffany leads Casey over to the front of the stage where they sit with their legs hanging over the side.

"Not a lot, I mean I have never lead a dance class."

"That's not a problem. Just follow my lead and go with your instincts. I mostly need someone to help me reign in the students in my beginners class and be another set of eyes for the older class. Kelly mentioned you are really organized which I really need at a time like this."

Casey grins and responds, "Now sounds great. I was nervous about today."

Tiffany rests her clipboard in her lap and waves to the teachers as they walk past them coming into the auditorium and onto the stage. "Just wondering, what is your major? I heard you are a student over at Queen's."

"I am a nursing major and love the classes I have been taking. I really hope my friends Whitney and Nicole and I can do our clinicals together. They are a couple of my teammates on the Queen's dance team."

"That sounds great Casey. Kelly here is actually a friend from back when we were taking dance and music classes together in college." Tiffany gets up and Casey follows her. "Lets run through the two routines real quick before the students get here."

* * *

_Cataraqui Town Centre Kingston, Ontario, Wednesday December 23rd 5pm_

"Katie told me the great Jake Stevens is using a couple of your songs on his next album." Mark says with a noticeable note of distain when saying the guy's name. Seeing Derek about to ask, "Casey told her."

"Yeah, one of them is going to be the first single too. He is a decent guy. You don't like him?" Derek asks.

"I have never met him. Its just that Katie plays his music all the time and I had to listen his CD so many times in the car I have it memorized. I don't even own the CD. Give me some classic rock any day."

"What did you end up deciding to get her for Christmas anyway?"

"I didn't yet. D, why are girls so hard to buy for? You know what Katie said when I asked her what to get her? 'If I tell you then it won't be a surprise.' Now what am I going to do? We are supposed to exchange presents tomorrow night." Mark groans.

Derek shift the two bags in his hand to his other arm. "I am just glad you called. Casey needed the car today and I needed to pick up a present for my sister still. Maybe I can guilt Casey into wrapping it for me. I mean, how do you wrap a giant stuffed pony?"

"What about lotion and candles? Wait that's what I got her for her birthday. Maybe we should go eat and I will think of something. What did you get Casey?," Mark says distracted.

Derek stops in front of a store window and grabs his friend's sleeve to yank him to a halt. "What Derek?"

"Hold the thought on food. I got an idea. Come on," Derek says heading into the store with Mark following him.

* * *

_Celebration Theatre, Kingston, Ontario, Wednesday December 23rd 8:30pm_

The red velvet curtain drops on the stage as the dance students take a final bow with their teachers standing to the side amiss the applause of an audience of their family and friends. Casey helps Tiffany with making sure all of her students find their parents. After everyone has left except for the teachers packing up their gear, the two of them collapse into chairs in the front rows.

"Oh god, am I tired. No classes until after the new year," Tiffany says with a lazy fist raised in the air making Casey laugh. "I can't wait for a quiet relaxing Christmas and getting away for the New Year."

Casey turns her head and grins. "Quiet Christmas? No idea what that is. Where are you going for New Years?"

"My husband and I are going to Vegas for the New Year's weekend and our little girl is staying with her grandparents. I can't wait. So Casey, you have any big plans for the holidays?"

"No big plans so far. Just spending time with my family back in London. It'll be nice especially now that all the shopping is done, presents are wrapped and I am packed to leave in the morning."

"Lucky. I still have a few more presents to wrap and a dollhouse to assemble tomorrow. The other teachers and I were going to go have a celebratory drink tonight. You want to come since you aren't leaving until tomorrow?"

Casey glances at her watch realizes how late it is. "I would love to but I need to get home. My boyfriend Derek is getting home soon and I want to get home before him."

Tiffany calls out to Casey as she is hurriedly zipping up her coat and walking towards the exit. "Hey Casey, wait a second."

Casey stops and turns with a puzzled look. "Did I forget something?" She checks her pockets for her keys and gloves.

"No, you didn't forget anything. I just had an idea. You were a big help the last couple days. You wouldn't have time next semester to help me out with a couple of my classes regularly would you? I need a teaching assistant for those classes while Valerie is on maternity leave for six months. Kelly and I were planning on finding someone to help me after the new year and put out on ad but maybe you would like to do it? Its only a couple days a week in the afternoons."

"Really?" Casey asks completely floored.

"Yeah, I thought maybe since you are in school and on a dance team you are probably super busy already so something small like this would work for you. I can't offer anything more so its hard to find help," Tiffany says waving her hands around.

"Oh my gosh, that is amazing. Yes, of course I will do it." Casey runs up to Tiffany and gives her a hug.

Tiffany bends down to pick up her coat and slip her scarf around her neck. "I should be the one saying thanks. I hate doing interviews and now I can celebrate the holiday in peace. Well I better go before they start without me. You have a Merry Christmas and I will see you next year."

Tiffany walks back up the stage steps to go out the back doors. Casey waves to her before dashing out the front exit to the car in a rush to get home.

* * *

**** End of Chapter 20****

Thanks for reading. Hope you like it. As always sorry for any and all grammar and spelling mistakes. Reviews are appreciated and a complete motivator for writing.

Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter: merdarkandtwisty, Dark-Supernatural-Angel, Ace5492, Kpfan72491

Up Next: Surprise Under the Mistletoe


	21. Under The Mistletoe

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize from outside this story. I claim only the plot, the characters, any places and such that I make up for the purposes of this story.

**Chapter 21**

_Dasey Apartment __Wednesday December 23rd 9:30pm_

Derek unlocks the door and dumps his bags and Marti's pony on the floor. Looking around he sees the apartment lit up by the lamps near the couch and the kitchen light on. He smiles when he hears the kettle go off. "Casey, I'm back. How did the recital go today?"

"It went really well. I had a lot of fun. They even asked me if I could help out at the studio. You want some hot chocolate?" She asks from the kitchen.

"Sure, thanks. Casey, do you still have wrapping paper I can use?"

"I think so. Should be some on the couch. What did you get?" Casey walks towards him in her pink fuzzy robe with a mug in each hand.

Taking one from Casey, Derek picks up the wrapping paper and goes towards where he put the stuffed pony. He sets the mug on the table and bends down to put the pony next to it. Derek starts to unroll the paper with snowman on it holding it over the pony. Casey looks at the paper and then at the pony.

She shakes her head. "Oh no, you are not wasting paper to try and wrap that. I think we still have a cardboard box I never threw out it can fit in. We can wrap that instead. Maybe we can even put the pony books I bought for Marti with it. I will go grab some scissors and a ruler and wrap those now. Can you set your bag and my bags for our trip by the door?" Casey turns to blow out the scented candle she had burning on the side table by the couch setting the cocoa on the stand. Derek smirks since Casey handling it was just what he was aiming for. Sometimes her Ms. Fix-It attitude can work in his favor.

Derek sets the bags by the door and sneaks something sparkley into his duffle bag just as Casey came back into the living room.  
He brings the rest of the presents he brought back over to the couch. Casey makes quick work of the wrapping and hands the precisely done presents back to Derek.

He is a little wary about her taking on more seeing as he doesn't want to see Casey have complete stress meltdown. He is still thankful they didn't see a repeat of the freak out from finals last year or Christmas shopping. As she gets them wrapped, Derek sets them in a bag on the dining table and asks over his shoulder, "You sure you can handle that job and dance team with school?"

"It is only a couple days a week in the afternoon and I won't lead anything. I will just assist the jazz teacher and help her stay organized."

This makes Derek laugh quietly to hear Casey excited about having something to organize and leans over the top of the couch to kiss the back of her head. "Well then I am sure you will have her organized in no time. By the way Case, did Katie find Mark a present for him?"

"She did weeks ago. Why? Did he not find a gift?" Casey asks concerned.

"Oh he did. He was able to buy tickets to Jake's New Year's concert. I told him he should buy that concert DVD of his summer tour and put them in the case for her to open."

"Isn't that concert sold out?"

"It is but a couple tickets became available."

"Derek, what did you do? Did you call Jake?" Casey puts her hands on hips with a smile tugging at her lips.

Derek places the last wrapped gift and turns back towards Casey. "Of course not. Why would I do that? Though there might be a couple backstage passes waiting for them at the gate."

As Derek walks up to Casey, he notices she is standing right under some mistletoe under the archway leading to the hallway. "When did that get there? Did you hang that up?"

"Huh, wonder how that showed up?" Casey slips her hands behind his neck. "Do you remember what you are supposed to do under the mistletoe?"

Not needing to be asked twice, Derek swiftly kisses her undoing the belt of her robe expecting to find her customary t -shirt and pajama shorts. Instead, he feels silk and confused he pulls back and tugs the robe further open. His mouth goes dry when he sees Casey in a pale pink silk nightdress that goes to her mid-thighs with spaghetti straps and hot pink lace. "Case?"

"How about we take that next step?" Casey fiddles with his shirt collar and focuses her eyes on his neck. Derek ducks his head to make her look at him. Casey gathers her nerve and says, "Right guy, right time, right place. So Merry Derekus."

"I love the holidays." Derek moves to kiss her again running his hands down lifting her up slightly.

Casey reaches up under Derek's shirt and glides her hands up his chest to tug his shirt off before shrugging off her robe. Kissing her deeply, Derek backs her up slowly against the hallway wall. He buries a hand in her hair and moves to trail his way from her shoulder up to her ear. Feeling her sigh, he reaches down and pulls one of her legs up to hook it around his hip. He whispers in her ear, "I love you, Casey."

"I love you too." Casey nods and pulls him in for another kiss while drawing him into her room. He kicks the door shut behind them with his foot and they fall back onto the bed causing her to giggle.

* * *

_Thursday December 24th 6am_

Feeling a slight kick to his shin, Derek wakes up enough to open his eyes to see a Swan lake poster staring back at him. Disoriented, he looks down to see Casey laying on his chest. It dawns on him that reason his arm is asleep is that it resting around her and curved around her back. Stroking her back for a minute, the reason for their state of undress and him sleeping entwined with her comes back to him making him grin. He looks to his right and grimaces at the time on her alarm clock. He switches off the alarm clock not comprehending why the alarm is set. Derek turns carefully on his side facing her shifting Casey gently so as not to wake her up. He shifts so her head is in the crook of his shoulder pushing her hair back that had fallen in his face. Resting his forehead against hers, he pulls the covers up, slings his arms around her middle and drifts back to sleep.

* * *

Forty five minutes later, Casey stirs lifting her head up to look over Derek at her alarm clock. Her eyes widen as she sees that the alarm never went off. "Derek, wake up. Why didn't my alarm go off? We are going to be late leaving for London." She shakes his shoulder.

Without opening his eyes, Derek pulls her back to him and tightens his arm around her. "Not getting up. It is way too early." He rolls so she is under him and kisses her neck. "Are you sure you don't want to stay under the nice warm covers with me?"

Casey groans running her hands over his shoulders. "Derek, that is not helping. We have a long drive ahead of us and I need to get a shower before we go. The car isn't even packed yet."

Derek flops to his back and after Casey sits up he takes her pillow and places it over his face. "Yeah yeah, get me up when you want to go and I will throw some clothes on."

Casey holds the covers to herself before slipping into her robe and walking to the door. As she closes the door, she says "That's too bad. I was hoping I could have help washing my back."

Hearing this, Derek throws back the covers, stumbles into his jeans and dashes to the bathroom to join her.

* * *

**** End of Chapter 20****

Just a little something to get us through while I write the next two chapters. Its been in my head for days and it felt right to include it.

Thanks for reading. Hope you like it. As always sorry for any and all grammar and spelling mistakes. Reviews are appreciated and a complete motivator for writing.

Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter: GallagherGirl537, Dark-Supernatural-Angel, Kpfan72491, Wepluvzyou, Leaf26

Up Next: Christmas Time and Abby visits


	22. Christmas

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize from outside this story. I claim only the plot, the characters, any places and such that I make up for the purposes of this story.

**Chapter 22**

_McDonald-Venturi Residence Thursday December 24th 4pm_

Derek walks in the house dropping a duffle bag from each hand and shrugging off his leather jacket. Casey comes in behind and hanging her coat on the coat rack she yells out "hey Mom, we're here." Nora gets up from the kitchen table and walks over to give Casey a hug. Derek looks over at Edwin coming towards the living room with sandwich in his hand. Edwin looks up. And says "Hey Derek."

Derek grabs the plate picks up the sandwich and takes a bite from it. "Thanks Ed. Now you are going to help bring in the rest of the bags in the car. Shoes now."

Casey pulls back from her mom and rolls her eyes at him. "What Case? I said thanks. Plus if he doesn't help bring the bags in he won't get his present tomorrow." Hearing this, Edwin starting putting his shoes faster. Laughing, Derek hands Casey the plate, puts the rest of the sandwich in his mouth and gives Edwin a shove as they go out the door.

"Casey, I was going to go make a couple pies for tomorrow before dinner. You want to come and help me? Lizzie made the cake we are having for dessert tonight." Walking with Casey back towards the kitchen, Nora stage whispers "Even if it awful, pretend to like the cake tonight alright?"

"Hey I heard that" Lizzie gets up from the couch and follows them to the kitchen sitting on a stool.

Marti, seeing everyone leave the living room, picks up the remote and changes the channel to the movie she had wanted to watch in the first place hugging Sir-Monks-A lot

Edwin and Derek come in lugging the rest of the bags as George comes down the stairs. "Hi Derek. Good ride here? Oh do you want to help me with the steaks for dinner tonight?"

"The drive was alright. Hey Ed, put those under the tree will you?" Derek and George walk to the kitchen while Edwin heads to the tree and Marti gets up to help him.

* * *

_11pm_

Derek quietly opens the door to the guest room where Casey is sleeping. Shivering a little as he is dressed in only a t-shirt and flannel pajama pants, he sets his cell phone on the nightstand next to the bed. He slips under the covers and scoots up to her. He lays on his side folding into Casey's back wrapping his arm around her pulling her closer. She stirs and lifts her head. "Derek?"

"Shhh. Go back to sleep, Case. Don't worry. I already set an alarm. I will be in the shower before anyone gets up."

In response, Casey sighs, nods her head, and snuggles into him. Derek smiles and drifts off to sleep after her.

* * *

_McDonald-Venturi Residence Thursday December 25th 8am_

Derek walks out of the bathroom rubbing a towel against his hair when Marti runs out of her room. Grabbing his hand, she says "Smereck, come on. Let's go. Nora said we can open our stockings before breakfast." Derek laughs as she grabs his hand and pulls him down the stairs.

Derek walks to the living room to find everyone but Casey sitting on the couch pulling stuff out of their stockings. Derek turns his head to find her and sees Casey through the open kitchen doorway stirring something in a bowl.

Holding Derek's stocking up, Marti asks, "Smereck, you going to open your stocking?"

"In a second, Smarti." Derek ambles into the kitchen and sits down on a stool. "Morning Princess. What are you doing in here?"

Casey stops stirring and sets down the bowl. "I am getting the batter ready for chocolate chip pancakes. Breakfast will be easier if I get it prepped first." She smiles and leans forward to kiss him lightly.

Derek gets up and walking around the island to kiss her head and take hand. "Since you are done, come on. I bet your mom put some of those fancy chocolates you like so much in it."

After breakfast and everyone has showered and dressed, they gather in the living room. The younger kids move towards the tree like a spring and start to dig presents out. Staying out of the way of the fury of motion, George and Nora seat themselves on the couch while Casey perches herself on an armrest of the recliner and when Derek sits in the recliner he runs his hand up and down her back.

Nora asks "Hey guys why don't we put all of them in piles in front of everyone and we can all open presents together?" Lizzie, Edwin and Marti pass them to in front of everyone and when done plop themselves on the floor and starting ripping the paper.

"Wow, thanks. This is so great." Lizzie holds up her presents from Casey and Derek. From Derek she holds up the game Zoo Tycoon and from Casey a book about the rainforest with a certificate of adoption for acres in the rainforest.

She is overshadowed by Marti jumping up and with a squeal she throws her arms around her new stuffed pony. "She is so pretty. Princess Felicia is so fluffy."

She looks up to thank Derek when he sees him holding up a frame. Looking around his arm, she sees an autographed photo of the captain of the Toronto Maple Leafs. Derek turns it to show his dad. George picks up a gift box and holds towards Derek. "This might go well with Casey's present for you." Derek hands the frame to Casey who sets it on the dining table. Derek lifts up the lid of the box and sees a Toronto Maple Leafs jersey. "Oh wow. My name is on the back with my number." He quickly slips the jersey over his head smoothing it down. Sitting back down, Marti jumps into his lap giving him a huge hug.

Lizzie looks down at Casey's pile of presents and hands Casey one of hers. Casey sets down the cocoa mug she had picked up back on the dining table and seeing it from Derek she unwraps it slowly. Glancing over at him to see him give her a nervous smile, she opens a long rectangular jewelry box and reaching in she pulls out a sterling silver bracelet. Noticing the charms hanging off it, she sits down on the armrest turns it around in her hand. On the bracelet hangs charms of a pink 'C', a Q in the Queen's school colors, a music note, ballet slippers, a book, the nursing symbol and two other charms. She bursts out laughing when she sees the crown and the crossed hockey sticks. Casey leans down to give Derek a kiss and whisper "thanks Derek. I love you." Casey leans down in Lizzie and Nora's direction to show them before clasping it around her wrist.

The phone rings and George gets up to answer it. "Hello? Hi Abby. Yeah, tomorrow would be fine to come and see them. I will let them know. Okay, bye."

Hanging up the phone, he sits back down and Nora places a present in his lap. He turns and says "Abby will be in London for a few days for a long visit for Christmas. She is staying at her friend's in town and should be here tomorrow around lunchtime." Excited to see her mom, Marti starts swinging her legs and hugging her pony tightly.

Derek shifts Marti as his leg is starting to fall asleep and sees Edwin about to open his present from Casey. He waits until he sees Edwin looking at a volume of the complete works of Sherlock Holmes. "Hey Edwin, how about we go see that new Sherlock Holmes movie before I head back to Queen's? My present to you." Edwin beams and starts reading the back of the volume. The jobs he always went back and forth between growing up were an inventor or a spy or a detective or recently a high powered business man. He always did like the idea of investing money as soon he knew what it was and he realized he was good at math.

"Okay how did know what he was going to get?" Casey raises her eyebrows since they didn't try to coordinate gifts or at least she didn't think they did.

Derek shrugs. "Hey you didn't exactly hide everyone's present from me. You did wrap everything except for mine in front of me."

Nora points to a large box and Lizzie pushes it over to her. "This is a present I got for all of us. Lizzie, will you do the honors?" Lizzie rips it open to reveal a Nintendo Wii with four remotes. "What do you say after lunch we play something? I bet I can beat George at bowling even with being this huge."

"Oh you're on, Nora." George gives her a kiss on the cheek before moving to help Edwin set it up.

"Casey, Derek, do you mind starting lunch? Edwin and Lizzie can clean up the kitchen after."

Moving behind the door frame, Casey pulls Derek to her after he follows her into the kitchen and quickly frames his face before giving him a deep kiss. In response, he trails his hands down her back and lets them rest on her hips. Pulling back, she says, "Thanks for my present. How about I whip up some sandwiches and you can make mac and cheese?" Derek steals one more kiss squeezing her butt before nodding. He turns to grab a pot from the cupboard and Casey kisses him on the cheek before heading to pull things from the fridge.

Derek turns from from the stove when he sees George walk into the kitchen aiming towards the fridge. "Dad, can you come here?"

George leans his hip against the counter next to the stove taking a sip from a bottle of water. "What you need, son?"

Derek reaches into his back pocket and pulls out a check holding it out to George. "This is to go towards a car for Edwin and Lizzie when they turn sixteen. The first single of my friend Jake's CD just came out and already people are buying the single online. He is debuting the rest of the CD to people at his concert on New Year's with interviews beforehand. It goes on pre-sale that day too so I got an advance on my royalties making it where I was able to get Casey her present along with this."

"Derek, this isn't the whole check right? Don't you need to get a new one too? The Prince isn't young anymore."

"Dad, I have money left over. Its all going in the bank. Besides it has a little life still in it so I figure I can do that later."

"Okay. Hey how about when Edwin and I come down to watch one of your games sometime we can go look at cars together?" George slips the check in his back pocket and heads to the living room seeing Marti trying to help Nora pick up wrapping paper but only making the mess worse.

Casey sets down the knife she had in her hand and goes over to Derek to give him a hug from behind before going back to stacking the food on plates. Carrying the plates while Derek carries a big bowl of mac and cheese, Casey walks to the dining table with Derek close behind.

* * *

**** End of Chapter 22****

Merry Christmas Everybody!

Thanks for reading. Hope you like. Sorry for any and all spelling and grammar mistakes. I do read all my reviews and love them all. Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter: Kpfan72491, , Dark-Supernatural-Angel, loveinaelevator, Hatake Kai, manebella, Wepluvzyou

Thanks to everyone who favorited this story or placed this on their alerts. You guys are amazing. DFTBA!

Up Next: Abby Visits and Trip to New York


	23. Fleetway with Abby

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize from outside this story. I claim only the plot, the characters, any places and such that I make up for the purposes of this story.

Not sure how I feel about this chapter but after agonizing over it for a week I have given up (holy crap is this a long one) and decided to post it. Please R&R and let me know how it is. If it completely sucks, I will work on it some more so be honest but kind. So here is what has been running around in my head for days:

**Chapter 23**

_McDonald-Venturi Residence Saturday December 26__th __11am_

Derek bounds down the stairs to come into the living room to see Marti curled on the floor in front of the couch with her pet pony she has dubbed Stevie. Lizzie and Casey are lounging on the couch absorbed in the TV show. Edwin is busy reading about when Watson meets Sherlock Holmes and when he sees Derek he seats himself at the foot of the couch. They were obviously leaving the recliner for him. Derek moves to stand in front of the couch and points to Lizzie and Edwin. "Move now. Whoever gets up first gets the chair." Quickly they spring up and by a narrow margin Edwin gets there first. He raises his fist in the air in victory. In response, Lizzie punches him in the arm. Rubbing his arm, Edwin grins at her. "Still totally worth it." Lizzie turns back towards the couch only to see Derek sprawled over most of the couch with Casey taking up the rest of it leaning into Derek. "Sorry Lizzie," Casey says starting to sit up only to have Derek prevent her from doing so. Lizzie starts to get mad when Marti holds up a stuffed purple puppy-sized elephant and says "want to sit with me?" Lizzie takes the elephant hugging it to her and sits next to Marti. "Hey Lizzie, catch," Derek says tossing her the remote.

Lizzie is just about to flip the channels when Nora and George walk to them bundled up in their best winter wear. "Hey kids, I am taking Nora for an early lunch date and shopping. We left some money on the counter in the kitchen for pizza. Abby should be here while we are gone to pick up you three. Could you clean up the dishes before you go?"

"Thanks you guys." Nora pulls her purse on her shoulder and George holds the door open for her.

Derek reaches behind his head to grab the phone on the stand between the chair and the couch. He calls a number he has long ago memorized, all the while running his fingers up and down the back of Casey's neck with a feather light touch causing shivers to run down Casey's spine.

"Smelly Nelly's."

"Paulo, how have you been?"

"Derek, great to hear from you. This place hasn't been the same without you. What can do for you?"

"I need to order a couple medium pizzas for delivery. One just pepperoni and one with Meat Lover's on half and the other half make it a Veggie Delight with pineapple thrown in. Thanks Paulo, I will swing by before I leave town to see you. Bye."

"Veggie Delight? Yuck." Edwin says before going back to his book.

"That sounds great. Make sure you save me some of that." Lizzie flips the channels stopping on one finally after going through all the channels once to land on the Animal Planet. Casey smiles knowing that the second pizza was their standard order whenever they have pizza together.

Casey's cell phones rings and Casey leans forward to answer it. Derek takes the opportunity to drop his hand to behind her slipping his under the bottom of her shirt rubbing circles at the base of her spine. She frowns seeing the caller id. "Dad? What's going on?"

"Hi Casey. Listen I can't make it to Canada to visit for Christmas this year. I wish I could but I have some meetings I can't miss and a court date I have to be ready for soon."

"You can't come? Lizzie and I were so looking forward to it." Hearing Casey's words, Lizzie turns and her face falls, her disappointment obvious.

"I'm sorry Casey, but if you and Lizzie don't have any plans for the next few days maybe you can come to New York for a visit. Maybe you could ask Lizzie for me if she wants to go. If you come here, I can spend time with you when my meetings are done in the mornings."

"A trip to New York? That would be great, Dad. Let me ask her." Casey laughs as Lizzie practically rips the phone from her hand in her hast to get to talk to Dennis. Still clutching the puppy-sized stuffed elephant, Lizzie perches on the bottom of the stairs talking to Dennis.

Now that the situation with her dad is cleared up, Casey gets up and holds out her hand to Derek. "Where are we going?"

"Dishes. Come on." Derek starts to protest about to ask if she forgot just who she is talking to. He is not the type to volunteer for cleanup duty when there is others to that he can make do it for him. He opens his mouth only to notice that gleam in her eyes and the circles she was making on his hand with the thumb of the hand holding his. He closes his mouth and follows Casey towards the kitchen tussling Marti's hair as he goes.

Derek walks through the kitchen door to be pulled through the kitchen into the laundry room. Casey pulls his face to hers into a scorching kiss. Derek pulls her closer and backs her up to the dryer lifting her up onto it. Derek draws back just far enough to kiss her neck. "You know you weren't exactly playing fair back there," Casey drawls in a whisper breathlessly.

Derek gives a little smirk before nipping her ear. "Oh really? And how was I doing that?"

"You know I was trying to concentrate on what my dad was saying and you weren't helping."

Derek laughs silently gripping her hips a little tighter. "I know."

Casey feels him laugh against her and ponders when it was that she has come to need him so much. "It was kind of disappointing to have you wake up so early this morning. You didn't even wake me up before you left. Maybe tonight if we are real quiet, we could do more than sleep tonight." Casey starts to play with his collar.

"Really? Not sure that is possible babe. I seem to remember someone doing a lot of yelling last time. Der-ek never sounded so great to my ears," Derek says teasing her.

Casey rolls her eyes trying to mask her embarrassment. She pushing him a little intent on getting down. "Forget it. Let's go do those dishes before pizza gets here." Derek refuses to budge and kisses her lightly before nuzzling her cheek. Casey sighs in contentment and Derek moves back confident everything is right in his world.

Right then he hears someone yell "What is going on in here?" Maybe he thought too soon.

* * *

_McDonald-Venturi Residence Saturday December 26th Noon_

Lizzie closes Casey's phone and lightly tosses it on the couch before plopping down next to it. Sometime while she was talking to Dennis, Marti had changed the channel so now Spongebob Squarepants is on. She shrugs and settles in.

It seems to Lizzie that no sooner that she is sitting down does the doorbell ring. Expecting it to be the pizza delivery guy, Lizzie walks to the door and taps Edwin's foot with hers. "Hey Ed, I'll get the door. Can you get the money from the kitchen?" Edwin gets up leaving his book on the coffee table. Lizzie opens the door to find the expected delivery guy but also sees Abby coming up the walkway. Abby greets Edwin after he handed over the twenty dollar bill. She takes one of the pizza boxes and sets it on the table next to the one Lizzie carried. Abby barely says hi to Lizzie before Marti barrels into her. Abby leans down and hugs her tightly.

Marti draws back and sits in the chair next to her. "You're early. I couldn't wait to see you. You are going to love your present."

"Merry Christmas, Marti. I am sure I will love whatever you give me. Where's Derek?" She asks looking around.

"Oh he is the kitchen I think." Lizzie says.

"I want to get a drink so I will get plates. You want some pizza too right Mom?" Edwin walks backwards to the kitchen.

"I'll go with you." Abby gets up to follow Edwin. "I want to use the phone. My cell phone died on the way here."

Edwin opens a cupboard as Abby walks to the phone on the wall. Abby picks up the phone and is about ready to punch in a number when she looks over her shoulder. To her surprise, she sees what appears to be her older son standing up against the dryer kissing someone. She almost misses hanging up the phone while yelling.

Edwin takes the four plates and three pops already in his hands and dashes to a dining room chair. Without preamble, he starts digging into the pizza. He looks up to see Lizzie mouth 'What is going on?' He shakes his head at Lizzie and Marti's questioning looks and answers their unspoken question. "They weren't in the kitchen. Don't know what my mom yelled about but I bet Derek did something."

They accept this and each grab a piece of pizza. Whatever it is they will probably hear about it later anyway.

Back in the laundry room, Derek stiffens and turns his head to see his mom standing there. Abby smiles and says, "Derek, come here and let me meet your friend here."

Realizing Abby can't see her clearly with her mostly behind Derek, Casey briefly considers ducking out the back door under a sweater left on the washer but one look at Derek's face stops that idea in its tracks. She takes his hand hopping down from the dryer. Squeezing his hand before dropping it and stepping around him, she waves. "Hi Abby."

Upon understanding that the girl in front of her is Nora's daughter Casey, Abby is now relieved. Maybe it wasn't what she thought it was and overreacted. It wasn't like she couldn't see more than the back of Derek's head and his hands on her shoulders earlier. She had never had the pleasure of walking in on Derek spending time with a girl and certainly doesn't want to start now. When she saw her kids through the years, it has always been just her and them on those weekends. She had only met one of Derek's girlfriends before. She had seen Emily from a picture from his senior prom but had never actually met her until his graduation party. By then the two had broken up and neither seemed to feel badly about it as they were laughing about something with Casey, Sam and Ralph when she got to the party. In a much calmer voice than before, she asks "So what is going on here Derek?"

Derek hadn't talked to his mom in a couple months. They have never been particularly close. Nonetheless, he hopes his mom likes the news. Confused as to why he cares so much, it dawns on him that he does miss her and hopes she at least watches his games on TV sometimes. Pushing aside his feelings, he swallows and takes a deep breath. He takes Casey's hand and walks around Abby to the other side of the kitchen island to the side by the sink. He rests on the island with forearms and looks over at Casey who has grabbed a bottle of water standing next to him. He turns to his mom and says with shrug in an attempt to pretend he doesn't care what she has to say, "Mom, this is my girlfriend Casey. Casey, my mom. Merry Christmas."

Abby sits down in one of the stools across from them after it slowly sinks in that this is exactly what she had thought it was before. Not sure if she should stay, Casey looks to Derek to see if she should leave them alone to talk. Derek nods absently so she takes three plates and joins the others. She squeezes Derek's shoulder and kisses him on the cheek. "Ok ummm, I will go and get some pizza. See you in a minute?"

"Well I never expected to come here and see this. I don't need to state the obvious here right? About how complicated that is? You do also realize your siblings were in the other room by themselves?" Abby says studying her son.

Derek moves to sit next to his mom. "It is only as complicated as we make it. I know they were and they are fine. I think they are just happy the house is quieter with Casey and me gone most of the time besides," Derek jokes.

"Yes, until your new sibling gets here in a month." Abby raises her eyebrows.

Derek continues to stare at the window in front of them. "I know. That will be weird but I didn't plan this, Simon or you knowing this way. I did have a plan to tell you sometime when you came for Christmas really and you know how I hate planning."

Abby shakes her head knowing her son as she did so Casey must be special to him. "She is important to you right?" Derek nods. "I don't really know what to think but I am leaning towards not liking this at all right now. How about we see if Casey wants to come with us today so I can get to know her better?" Abby bumps Derek's shoulder and they get up.

Everyone looks up when they come through the doorway. Casey hands them each a plate after they sit down. Abby observes Casey give Derek a nervous smile and Derek answer wordlessly with a reassuring one of his own. Wanting to jumpstart the conversation, Casey asks, "So Lizzie, what are doing with your friend later?"

"Sarah and I were going to see a movie but Becky called and wanted to know if we wanted to go play laser tag so we are doing that instead. Becky's mom should be picking me later."

"Laser tag? Cool, I haven't done that in a long time," Casey says taking another slice of pizza.

"I was thinking that we would go to Fleetway today. How does that sound?" Abby asks.

Marti jumps up in her seat. "We can play mini-golf right? I had the best score last time."

"Sure you did, Marti. I want to try the rock wall again," Edwin says.

"Casey, do you want to come with us today? If you don't have plans, that is?" Abby asks.

Casey stops from getting up with the empty pizza boxes in hand. "Really? That would be great." She goes to the kitchen to throw the boxes away and text Emily asking her if they can see a late movie and not hit the mall today. Emily texts her back that its fine and she will check movie times. "Hey Lizzie, can you call Mom so we can let her know what's going on?"

The doorbell rings and Lizzie sees Becky's mom's car parked on the curb from the living room window. Everyone rushes around in renewed energy chattering to get their winter coats on.

* * *

_11pm_

Arriving back at the house, Casey opens the door to the guest room slowly as to not make too much noise. After spending the day at Fleetway, Emily picked Casey up to go see a movie and they grabbed something to eat afterwards. The house is quiet and Casey was sure to miss the creaky steps on her way up the stairs. She eases the door shut and flips on the light. Setting down her purse, she starts to strip off her clothes to put on her pajamas. She just got her shirt off when she hears a low grunt. Startled she looks to the bed to find Derek asleep with the covers twisted around his legs as he tends to do when he sleeps alone. She changes into her pajama pants and tank top. Casey laughs softly as she walks up to the bed. Casey gets under the covers and sidles up to him cuddling close. She kisses him and pushes his hair off his forehead. His eyes flutter open as he wakes up. "Hey there, Derek."

Derek wraps his arms around her. "Hi Casey. How is Emily?"

"She is good and I really liked the movie. Did your mom say anything after I left?" Casey runs her hands through his hair.

Derek kisses her nose and says "Yeah she did. She tried to claim I cheated at pool but I won and all there is to it. Don't forget Marti won that mini golf game all on her own."

Casey lightly hits him on the shoulder. "That's not what I meant and you know it."

Derek looks confused then dramatically pretends to be surprised. "Oh you mean about you. She did mention something about that. She said you seemed really nice and smart. The only reason she didn't look excited is the whole stepsibling thing. Mom is a little wary is all. Don't worry. She will come around. She said next time she is in the area she will come by and visit and try to catch one of my games."

"Okay well let me know when she comes to visit and I will make her favorite dinner," Casey says in a determined voice now that she knows she is halfway there to making her like her.

Derek groans in response and buries his head in her shoulder remembering his mom favorite dinner is vegetable lasagna. "Did your dad tell you when your flight is tomorrow when you called him earlier? It's not in the morning is it?"

"It's not until 11am. We should get there in time for a late dinner with my dad. What are you going to do while I am gone?"

"Edwin and I are going to see that movie and Sam mentioned doing a video game marathon sometime too. Tomorrow my mom is taking us to the zoo."

"That sounds like fun. I can't wait to see a play this week. Is everybody asleep already?" Casey asks.

"Yeah, when we got back Marti was fast asleep and Edwin only lasted till 10. I thought I would take advantage of that and surprise you."

"Oh really? By hogging the whole bed and falling asleep?" Casey teases with a smile.

Derek hooks his legs over hers and flips them over so he is lying on top of her. "Surprise." He slips his hands under her top running his thumbs over her hips skimming his hands up easing her shirt up as he goes. Smiling, Casey reaches down and tosses the shirt to the floor. Casey runs her fingers over his bare chest as Derek starts giving her soft feather light kisses starting at her ear and trailing down to her stomach. Casey catches herself about to moan his name and bites one of her fingers to stifle it. Smirking Derek makes his way back up to kiss her mouth lightly catching a sigh from her. Derek puts a finger up to his lips and then brings the covers over their heads before kissing her fiercely.

* * *

_Sunday December 27__th__ 7am_

Derek wakes up to a soft knocking at the door followed by a sharp whisper he can barely hear. "Derek? Are you in here?" Derek looks over at the side clock and winces at the time. He must have forgotten to set the alarm on his phone. He grabs his pajama pants from the floor and after yanking them on he makes his way to the door. "Derek?" Recognizing Edwin's voice, he opens the door to find him in his robe with a glass of juice in his hand. "Hey Derek, I can hear Nora and Dad getting up."

Derek seizes Edwin's glass and takes a sip. "Thanks Ed." He shuts the door and goes over to plant a kiss on Casey's cheek. Edwin shakes his head and stomps up the stairs to the attic. Derek grabs the clothes he had brought up for the day and sees the door to Nora and George's room is still closed so moves swiftly to the bathroom.

When he comes down the stairs and walks into the kitchen he is greeted by a scene of the normal noisy craziness that is his family. George is burning a pot of coffee while Edwin is eating toast and eggs. Nora is fussing over whether Lizzie and Casey have everything packed right while cooking sausage. Lizzie is getting some clothes from the laundry room and Casey is pulling juice from the fridge. Derek sees Marti trying pour herself a bowl of cereal and catching the milk before it spills and pours it for her. "Nora, don't worry about it. I will take them to the airport, get them to the right place so even Spacey can't miss her flight and be back in time before my mom gets here."

Casey sits down on a stool as her mom sets a plate in front of her. She leans over and whispers "Oh hush, you know you will miss me."

"Hurry up and eat you girls. I want to spend a little time with you before you go," Nora says sipping some tea.

Lizzie dashes upstairs to drag her suitcase down the stairs with Edwin trailing behind her to help. Casey drinks the last of her glass and gets up to give her mom a hug. "We will be back in a few days and Lizzie and I can do something with you before I leave again. Promise." Casey goes upstairs to change once again. Nora sinks down into the stool next to Derek. Nora looks stressed and a little tired already today. Derek looks over at George who mouths "the baby." Derek offers a sausage to her and she smiles taking it from him.

* * *

**** End of Chapter 23****

BTW: Fleetway is a place in London, Ontario I looked up with a 40 foot rock wall, bowling, mini golf, pool tables, a rope sky trail and a Dairy Queen. Looks amazing and kinda wish there was something like it here where I live but alas I live in northern MI.

As always, sorry for any and all spelling and grammar mistakes. And sorry 24 and 25 aren't up yet. They are super close to being done.

Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter: Ace5492, Dark-Supernatural-Angel, Wepluvzyou, Kpfan72491

Up Next:

Chapter 24: NYC Trip

Chapter 25: New Year's


	24. NYC and Mr Snuggles

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize from outside this story. I claim only the plot, the characters, any places and such that I make up for the purposes of this story.

AN: I just wanted to remind people the movie Vacation with Derek is part of canon for this story, which is Jesse where is from. He was a waiter at the lodge Nora's mom owns and is now working as a dancer in NYC. He got the same offer Casey did to dance in NYC only she turned it down.

**Chapter 24**

_JFK Airport __Sunday December 27__th__7:30 pm_

Casey wheels her suitcase behind her and pulls her oversized shoulder bag further up. Casey and Lizzie look around to try and find their dad in the massive crowd of people. She feels her phone vibrate. She tugs her phone from her pocket and sees a photo message from Derek. The picture is of a pair of polar bears swimming.

"Dad!" Lizzie yells out and runs over to Dennis throwing her arms around him. Dennis looks up at Casey and says "Hi there, sweetie. Hope the flight wasn't bad. What do you say we drop these off at my apartment and go grab some dinner?"

"Can we go to that Thai food place we went to the last time we were here?" Lizzie asks as they start to walk towards the parking lots.

"Thai food actually sounds wonderfully. I haven't had that in some time," Dennis says opening the trunk of the car to help the girls put their luggage in. Slamming it shut, they head off towards Dennis' place discussing the possibilities of things to do over the next couple days.

* * *

_Monday December 28th__10am New York City_

Casey is standing at a counter of a tiny coffee shop picking up drinks for her and Lizzie when she hears someone call her name. She turns to find Jesse standing behind her. "Jesse!" While holding the two covered cups in her hands with a bag filled with two breakfast sandwiches, she gives him a light hug. "Hi Casey, what are you doing here?"

Casey starts to walk to towards Lizzie who is sitting at a corner table. "I am visiting my dad for Christmas. How have you been?"

"I have been great. Between practices and performances, I have been super busy. How is university life? You are going to Queen's right?"

"Yeah I am a nursing major and joined the dance team. Oh and I am starting soon helping at a dance studio a couple days a week."

"Wow keeps you going I bet. What are you plans for your time here?"

"Today we are going spend the morning shopping before going to have a late lunch, seeing a museum and then catching a show with my dad. Why? What are you up to?"

Jesse taking a sip from his latte and turns towards Casey asks her, "I have a meeting in a few and ton to catch up on today but do you have plans for tomorrow night? If you don't, maybe I could see about getting you and your family tickets to our performance. You and I could also go to the after party one of the cast is throwing. It would give you a chance to meet the cast and give us some time to catch up."

Casey hands the bag to Lizzie and sits down next to her. "No I don't have plans. That sounds like fun. Thanks so much." Jesse waves to them and walks out to hail a cab.

"We better get going if we are going to do everything the next couple days. We might not have time tomorrow with us going ice skating in the morning. You don't mind about tomorrow night do you Liz?"

"Nope, tonight we are seeing the Lion King and plus then Dad and I can get desert just the two of us after the show." Lizzie takes a bite out of her sandwich holding her drink in her other hand follows Casey to the subway.

* * *

_McDonald-Venturi Residence 1 am_

The day had gone alright with Edwin and him having a great time together. When it came time to crash around midnight though, he had gone to bed only to find out the bed seemed huge with the pillows smelling like Casey's strawberry shampoo. They had stayed up playing games after everyone had gone to bed and they couldn't keep their eyes open. He should have gone right to sleep but instead he tossed and turned. He is contemplating texting Casey to see if she was up or going back downstairs for more gaming. The gaming was winning the battle when he got a text from her:

D,

Goodnight! Hope you had liked the movie and sleep well. Muah! (Note if anyone is wondering that is what I thought a kiss written would look like.)

C

Realizing she was still up, Derek calls her. "Hey there, Princess. How's New York?"

Casey flings herself on her bed excited to hear from him. "New York is amazing. We went to the Natural History Museum and went and did a little sightseeing. I don't think Lizzie was really with us during dinner she was so excited to see the show tonight. How was the movie?"

"The movie was great; Downey Junior, Jude Law, and Rachel McAdams. How could they go wrong?" Derek says waving his other hand in the air.

Casey laughs and asks, "What are your plans for tomorrow? Gaming marathon?"

"Yeah that and we are playing a pickup game of hockey and getting lunch with my high school team. Where are you going tomorrow; sightseeing?"

"Kind of. Don't laugh but we are going ice skating. Oh and I ran into Jesse this morning. He snagged us tickets to his show tomorrow and I got invited to a cast party. This trip is turning out to even better than I thought it was going to be." Casey lets out a happy sigh; if she still had one of those phones with long cords she would be twirling it around her fingers.

Hearing this, Derek debates how to respond. He doesn't want to fight with her in New York but he has always had this innate dislike for all guy friends of hers, not just all her previous boyfriends. The only ones he finds himself okay with are the ones she has now since they are his friends too and the boyfriends of her friends. When it comes to Casey, he has always felt a certain possessiveness that he finds hard to put into words.

Casey senses he is too quiet and blurts out, "I watched your videos earlier." Derek smiles hearing it hushing any voices that wanted burst out and tell her not to go to that party. "And I sent you a present. It should be there tomorrow sometime."

"You got me a present? Now what can I get the girl who has everything? She already has the most incredible boyfriend in the world."

"Well you could tape that pickup game tomorrow and send it to me. I have my laptop with me."

"Now that would include me entrusting my camera to one of these losers."

"I am sure you will manage somehow. I better get to sleep with an early day tomorrow. Hope you like your present. Good night Derek."

"Good night, babe." Derek hangs up and hugging her pillow drifts off to a light sleep while Casey, miles away, wraps the covers tightly around her trying the mask the missed warmth of his arms around her closes her eyes with a smile.

* * *

_Tuesday December 29__th__ 3pm _

Sam glances sideways over at Derek before he focuses back on the TV screen as he zooms in on Ralph with his sniper rifle. Derek is looking at his phone again to see if he missed any calls or messages. Sam barely misses making a headshot but kills Derek after reloading. Derek jolts swearing under his breath and regenerating swiftly taking off to find one of them. "D, what is up with you today? You look exhausted. Wishing you was in New York?" Sam teases.

"Why would he wish, oh yeah, well isn't that like Casey's favorite place to go? I always wanted to see the Lion King, oh they now have a Monty Pylon show too," Ralph says seeing Sam come around a corner.

Derek scowls remembering where Casey is going tonight and the weird sleep he had the last couple nights. He hopes tonight is better with Casey promising to call when she leaves the party. She had promised to text him before now and hadn't yet. God, Casey was turning him into a sap and damn if he didn't like it sometimes. He had ended paying Edwin 20 bucks to record the game and had dashed upstairs to send it to Casey before Sam and Ralph got there from picking up snacks.

"Hey we are here to play not talk about me." Derek puts his phone back in his pocket and throwing a grenade lets out a yell as it kills both Sam and Ralph as they were focusing on shooting each other.

The doorbell rings and Derek yells out "Edwin!"

Edwin opens the door to find a UPS man standing beyond the threshold. Curious he looks at the shipping address of the package. "Ummm I'm not expecting anything. Hey Derek, are you expecting something, from New York?"

Derek pauses the game and jumps from his chair to hurriedly scribble his name on the pad the man is holding before ripping it from his hands. Turning to see everyone look at him funny, he turns a smartly 180 to jog up the stairs. He opens the package to reveal a deck of playing cards filled with museum icons and a teddy bear sporting a t-shirt that states "I survived a night at the Museum", Pajama bottoms and a nightcap. He sets them near his pillow taking a picture of them to send to Casey. Along with the picture he sends her this:

C-

My present just got here. What do you say we watch Night at the Museum tonight together when you get back from the party?

-D

D-

Glad I remembered to bring my laptop and my monkey. Don't forget your bear. I guess I have a reason to leave the party early. Lol. Call you right when I get back.

-C

C-

Don't forget the popcorn and I won't forget the bear.

-D

Walking downstairs, He slouches back in his seat and starts the game back up. "Anybody up for a little Babe Raider? I bet I can finally beat Sam's high score."

Sam takes the bait and instantly is up to take the challenge forgetting to question what just happened.

* * *

_1:30am_

Derek jerks awake hearing his cell phone go off. He looks around to find himself tucked in with a teddy bear and his laptop all ready to go on the stand next to the bed. Realizing he must have dozed off he runs his hands through his hair and grabs his phone. "Casey?"

"Hi, I'm here and all ready. I didn't forget the popcorn. Thanks for sending me the video. I will watch it on the plane tomorrow with Lizzie. The movies on the plane will probably be awful so this will be great. How are Sam and Ralph?" Casey leans back settling deeper into the couch her dad's living room setting the laptop on the coffee table and her popcorn bowl and space monkey in her lap.

"Sam still holds the record at Babe Raider and Ralph won the racing game he brought over but I kicked their asses at Modern Warfare. How was the party?" Derek places the laptop in front of him and teddy bear next to it then rests his hand behind his head.

"The party was unbelievable. The one throwing it is the female lead of the show. She is so nice. Tiffany showed me some dance moves I can't wait to show the girls on the team. You ready to watch?"

"Yeah, ready, set, 1, 2, 3!" They press play at the same time and fall asleep together watching the movie.

* * *

_Wednesday December 30__th__ 5pm_

Derek is playing in the snow with Marti and Edwin building a snowman in the backyard when they see Casey and Lizzie barreling towards them. Lizzie throws a snowball at Edwin and they immediately start pelting each other with snow. Marti runs over to Casey pulling her from her hug with Derek. "Casey did you me a present like Mr. Snuggles?"

Casey looks over at Derek and mouths 'Mr. Snuggles?' Derek whispers to her, "That's what she named the bear."

"Oh yeah of course I did. It's on the table inside." Casey laughs watching Marti run full speed into the house and wraps her arms around Derek's neck. "Miss me a lot?"

Derek squeezes her tight and blows raspberries into her neck. "Nope, didn't miss you at all."

"Ha ha ha, liar," Casey says before shoving some snow down his coat. She squeals and runs when he chases her and slipping she falls with Derek landing on top of her. They are just about to kiss when they are hit snowballs to their heads. Nodding to each other, they jump up and start to chase after Lizzie and Edwin. The four of them run into the house to be stopped in the laundry room by Nora telling them to not come any further with all that snow. They take off their winter gear and stomp off the snow to find Nora and George starting dinner and Marti playing with her new jewelry box at the kitchen island. "Thanks Casey. It's so pretty."

Casey leans down and gives her a hug from behind. "Remember to thank Lizzie too. She helped me pick it out." Derek tugs her with him towards the living room stopping them by the stairs.

Derek leans against the bannister crossing his arms. "How was the flight in and your time with your mom?"

"Your video made the first half of the flight go by fast before we both slept the rest of the way. Mom took us to this great Mexican place and we had fun at the mall helping her picking out the last things for the baby." Casey places his hands on his shoulders. "So I was thinking after dinner we should head out if we are make it to Toronto at a decent time. We do have a long drive back home and New Year's just us sounds perfect. We could do some sightseeing tomorrow in Toronto before we leave for Kingston."

Derek pulls her closer to him resting his forehead against hers. "Speaking of home, I was thinking we don't have an office or nearly enough room for all those books you keep collecting." Derek says raises his eyebrows.

Casey catches on and playing along says "It would be nice to be able to watch TV or use my computer without competing with video games and poker night."

Hearing Nora call them to dinner, they head back in the kitchen for one more meal with their crazy family before having to say goodbye, Casey's head filled with ideas of how their room and the office space should look like.

* * *

**** End of Chapter 24****

Thanks for reading. Hope you like it (crosses fingers). As always, sorry for any and all spelling and grammar mistakes.

Yay, (happy dances) you guys liked the last chapter. And holy crap, as was pointed out I messed up with the names of Marti's stuffed animals. The pony was to be Princess Felicia and the elephant Stevie. Oops, I need to consult my notes more I guess. Oh and the presents are real things you can get from American Natural History Museum that was featured in that movie.

Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter: Dark-Supernatural-Angel, Kpfan72491, Ace5492, Leaf26, Wepluvzyou, Hatake Kai. Again they so make my day when I get them.

Up next: New Year's and Jake's Concert


	25. New Year's and Jake's Concert

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize from outside this story. I claim only the plot, the characters, any places and such that I make up for the purposes of this story.

**Chapter 25**

_Toronto Halls Inn Thursday December 31__st__ Noon_

Derek steps out of the bathroom fully dressed in well-worn jeans and a pull over gray fleece sweater hair damp from his shower slipping his watch on his wrist. He sees a note from Casey telling she is getting coffee and lunch from downstairs. He picks up his phone from the bed and answers it. "Hello?"

"Hey, Derek. I have a favor to ask," Jake says.

"What do you need? Don't you have a concert to get ready for today?"

"That's why I am calling. My buddy Miles is opening for me tonight and he is getting edgy. He is trying to write a song and is driving me nuts as he can't get it to work right. Plus my guitar player has food poisoning from the restaurant we went to for breakfast so I need a guitarist fast. I know we are supposed to meet up after the concert but would you be able to come to help us out?"

"I kind of had plans for today." Derek weighs what to do.

"Do those plans include lying in bed with Casey all day?" Jake teases.

"It might be part of the plan, not all of it." Hearing Jake laugh over the phone, Derek says "Shut it, Jake. Oh all right, I will ask Casey if she wants to come."

"Well how about I put your names on the list and I will see you later today?"

Derek turns to see Casey walking through the doors with two cups and a paper bag in her hands. He covers the phone with his hand and asks, "Do you want to go to Jake's concert tonight?" She nods and Derek uncovers the phone. "Sure Jake, I guess we can stay another night before heading home. We'll be there tonight. You have a guitar for me to use tonight right? Both of mine are back at my apartment in Kingston."

"Yeah, you can borrow Seth's. He won't need them. I think I can hear him puking again. I am just glad it isn't on the tour bus this time and my bass player is taking him to the hospital to get him checked out. Thanks D. See you tonight."

Derek hangs up his phone tossing his phone on the side table. He takes the coffee Casey hands him and takes a sip before putting both his and her drinks next to his phone. He tugs Casey to him and kisses her gently. Pulling away Casey smiling asks "How about we eat this and find something to do before we need to go meet Jake for the concert?"

Grabbing the bag, Derek sits on the bed leaning against the headboard. Spreading his legs apart, Derek pats the space in front of him. Casey crawls on the bed and snuggles into his chest. Derek picks up the remote and turns on the TV to catch one of the on demand movies while wrapping an arm her.

* * *

_4pm Stars Arena of Toronto_

Derek and Casey walk up to a security guard standing in front of the back entrance of the arena. "Hold up. Who are you?"

"Derek Venturi and Casey McDonald."

"ID's please." Checking their licenses, he checks their names off the list. "Go on in," he says before moving to help someone move an amp.

Halfway down the corridor, Jake comes out of a room on the left and looks relieved when he sees them. Clasping Derek's shoulder, he looks over at Casey and says "thanks for coming. Sorry if you get bored but I need to borrow him for a bit. Come on in."

Jake leads them in the room directly across from the one just came out of and they see a blonde haired man with boyish looks and startling bright green eyes sitting in a chair next to a table with crumbled up papers on it. "What?" He growls irritated.

Jake rolls his eyes. "Guys, meet Miles Green. My friend here is trying to focus for tonight but he is having women troubles."

Miles throws one of the crumbled pieces of notepad paper at Jake hitting him in the head. "I am not."

Laughing Jake sits on a sofa and leans back crossing his legs. "Oh really? So you finished that song and figured what to do about Jennifer?"

"Who's Jennifer?" Casey asks.

"Just a girl," Miles answers.

"Yeah a girl Miles has been seeing. Miles here writes all his own stuff and his timing is awful for doing this now." Seeing Miles turn back to the guitar in his lap, Jake winks at Derek. Pretending like he just thought of it, Jake holds up the guitar holds the guitar next to the sofa up to Derek. "Hey Derek maybe you can him with this song so we can go get something to eat before the concert starts."

Casey takes a seat next to Jake and settles in to watch. Derek takes the proffered guitar and sits next to Miles in the other chair. "I don't have much experience co-writing anything but we might as well try. What do you have so far?"

"It doesn't matter. It is complete rubbish. The songs on my last album that I wrote were all about drinking, parties, breaking up with someone and loving the simple and single life. I haven't written a love song in a long time."

"As someone once told me, close your eyes, relax and think about how she makes you feel." Picking up a pic, Derek asks "well what do you want to say?"

Miles waves his hands in air. "That's my problem. I don't want to rush this thing. I want to lay back and let it go on cruise control. I want to say something to her but I don't want to say anything before she does. What if it's too soon?"

Derek thinks for a minute and then starts playing while singing this,

"I don't wanna rush this thing  
I don't wanna jump the gun  
I really wanna say those three little words  
But I'm gonna bite my tongue

Yeah, I'm just gonna lay on back  
Leave it on cruise control  
I'm gonna hold it all inside  
Till the right time comes down the road

I got a feelin'  
My head's a reelin'  
My heart is screamin'  
I'm about to bust loose  
Bottled up emotion"

Looking up, Derek asks "how's that for a start?"

Jake stands satisfied his plans are working out. "That sounds great, you two. Casey, want to come with me to go see if the pizza is here while they work on this?" Casey kisses Derek on the cheek before walking out with Jake.

Feeling excited now, Miles starts to sing picking up where Derek left off.

"It's more than a notion  
It starts with an "I"  
And ends with a "U"  
I got a feelin'  
Are you feelin' it too?"

"I guess I've all but said it now  
So much for hopin' you'd go first  
Don't leave me hangin' out here on a line  
Baby, it's your turn  
Say you couldn't sleep last night  
Swore that you could feel me breathe  
Had you wantin' me there by your side  
Yeah, baby I know what you mean

I got a feelin'  
My heads a reelin'  
My heart is screamin'  
I'm about to bust loose  
Bottled up emotion  
It's more than a notion  
It starts with an "I"  
And ends with a "U"  
I get a feelin'  
You're feelin' it too"

Derek smiles and sets the guitar down. "How about we go see if there is any pizza left and we can work on this more later?"

"Thanks Derek. Remind us later and we can show you where Seth's guitars are at." They head to the room where all the food is kept together.

* * *

_8pm On Stage_

Mark smiles as he looks over at Katie bounces up and down her seat in anticipation. "Miles was really good wasn't he?"

"What? Oh yeah, sure. There's Jake!" Katie screams causes Mark to cover the ear closest to her.

After a couple songs, Jake says to the audience, "How's everybody doing tonight? I thought I would take a second to introduce my band here." After introducing the other band members, Jake strides over to Derek and puts his arm around his shoulders. "Most have been with me since the beginning but tonight we have someone different on the electric guitar. Seth, my usual guitarist is sick so my friend here is helping me out. This here is Derek Venturi. He wrote a couple songs on the album, including this next one."

Jake moves to center stage putting the mic back in its stand. Derek waves to the crowd before they start playing the opening notes to Relentless.

* * *

_10pm Backstage_

Jake and Derek tiredly walk off stage towards where Casey is stand. Casey takes the guitar in Derek's hand and sets it on a stand. Noticing how pale he is, she wraps her arms around him. "You okay?"

Shaking a little as the adrenaline rush wears off, Derek squeezes her to him and rests his head to hers. "That was the largest crowd I have ever played in front of. Good thing I wasn't singing too, right?" he whispers.

Jake's manager walks up to the three of them surrounded by band members and roadies starting to pack up. "Hey everybody. I have a couple people you are supposed to meet."

Turning around they see Mark and Katie standing next to him. Jake ambles over to them and takes Katie's hand. "Hi there. Are you Katie? I hear you are a big fan." Numbly, Katie shakes his hand and nods. Casey laughs and asks "Katie, do you have your camera? I can take a picture of the three of you."

Miles walks to stand to Derek and says "what's going on? Are they coming with us tonight to the party?"

"Hi, I'm Mark. You write your own music right? I really liked your show. I made sure to pick up your CD before we came back here." Mark shakes Miles' hand. "Could you be in the picture too?" Miles moves to stand with them as Casey snaps the picture.

Jake blinks rapidly in response to the flash from the camera. "Hey yeah, do all of you want to come to this party Miles and I are going to? It's in the VIP room of a club here in Toronto. We just need to finish packing away our stuff for the roadies to put back on the truck before we can go."

"Sounds great to me. Hey Mark, you want to grab that guitar and come help me and Jake with his stuff?" Derek asks following Jake.

Miles turns to the girls as Mark goes with them. "Can you two come help me out?"

As they walk towards where Miles' stuff was being kept, Casey asks "Is Jennifer going to be there tonight?"

"Not till later. She had to work today and couldn't catch an earlier flight. She will be meeting us there."

* * *

_The Hot Spot 11:30pm_

The group walks past the velvet ropes and to the VIP room. Mark leans towards Derek and says, "This is amazing D. Who do Jake and Miles know to get in here?"

"Actually that would be me. Hi Miles. Who are your friends?" a pretty black haired beauty with a slight stocky build asks sliding up to Miles.

Miles leans over and kisses her on the cheek. "Everybody, this is Jennifer. Jennifer, this is Mark, Katie, Casey, and Derek."

Jennifer looks confused then she brightens. "Nice to meet you all. My dad is friends with the owner here. Oh wait a second, I recognize you two. You play hockey for Queen's University right?"

"You've seen our games?" Mark asks.

"I went to a game once this season with my dad when I was in the area for work. He is a pro-hockey scout and asked me to come with him. I played hockey all through university so the game was really great to go see. Right now I am interning with the Toronto Marlies so I haven't had time to go to a game just for fun in a while." Janice shrugs her shoulders then picks up a glass of champagne from a passing waiter. "Follow me, I staked out a table over this way."

This group follows Jennifer and Miles to circular table with black leather cushioned benches around it. After everyone has gotten a glass from a waiter, Jake makes a toast to a great year and hopefully amazing CD sales and winning games in the New Year.

* * *

**** End of Chapter 25****

BTW: The Toronto Marlies are the Maple Leafs' AHL affiliates.

The song used here is I Got A Feelin' by Billy Currington. Thanks for reading. Hope you like it. As always, sorry for any and all spelling and grammar mistakes. Nasty snow storm in MI means my plans were cancelled and I had the time to write two chapters and start another.

Up Next: Start of a New Semester


	26. Painting and A Duet

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize from outside this story. I claim only the plot, the characters, any places and such that I make up for the purposes of this story.

Set out to finish the next chapter of a different story yesterday and this came out instead but I promise I will try to balance writing them both so they both will get done and have endings. They will get done even if it takes awhile. I am off to work on the other one now so it can be done. No idea where this came from but here it is.

**Chapter 26**

_Friday January 1__st_

The next few days leading up to the beginning of the winter semester went by without too many surprises, well except for two things. When Derek and Casey get back to Kingston, they unpack the car and seeing all they had in the fridge was spoiled food and alcohol they order Chinese. Casey starts to scowl as she puts all the bad food in a garbage bag setting it next to the half full bag that had been left while they were gone. Derek goes into his room and tosses their bags down on the floor. Hearing a loud thud, Casey lets out an exasperated sigh. She lifts up her head and calls out, "you aren't going to just leave them in the middle of the floor are you?"

"Of course not Casey," he yells back. Looking around he spots the hamper in the corner. He opens both of their bags and tugs their toiletry bags out. He tips the bags up upside down over the hamper and unceremoniously dumps in all the clothes in them. Kicking the bags into the closet, he is actually pretty proud of himself for unpacking.

Derek, sensing she wasn't happy, stops going into the living room and walks towards her. As he ambles up to her, she expects him to stop but jumps startled when he smacks her butt and smirking he continues past her picking up both garbage bags to throw them in the dumpster outside. She smiles at his back watching him amazed at the rush of affection she could feel just from him taking the trash out without having row about it. She answers the doorbell and makes sure to tip the delivery guy well. She sets out the little white boxes, chopsticks, a bottle of beer and a glass of wine on the table.

When he comes back, he finds himself ambushed by her. He stumbles back a step off balanced when he finds his girlfriend kissing him. "What to go wash up for dinner?" Casey whispers in his ear licking it for emphasis.

Her words set off by her actions send a shiver down his spine. He makes a mental note that taking out the trash and remembering where the hamper is really isn't so bad if this is his reward. Kissing her hard, he lifts her up and she wraps her legs around his waist as he slowly makes his way to the bathroom. They bump into the hallway wall clumsily a couple times causing Casey to let out a couple raspy giggles but make to the bathroom. Derek sets her down after she removes her legs from his waist. Derek reaches behind the curtain turns on the water. They stop kissing just long enough to hurriedly undress each other before tumbling into the shower.

Later they change into their robes and eat cold Chinese food. They settle in for a quiet night on the couch with Casey reading cuddled up to Derek who with the remote in one hand and the other playing with Casey hair watching TV.

* * *

_Saturday January 2nd_

The next day they begin the task of getting ready for settling into their apartment for the next school semester. Derek is standing at the stove in just a pair of pajama pants singing along to the music playing on the radio in the kitchen. He lets out a loud exclaim "damn it" after a bit of grease comes spurting up hitting his bare chest from the pan he is attempting to cook bacon in. He had woken up early before Casey and thought about tucking back in to try to sleep once more when his stomach growled. Sometimes hunger overrides sleep. He pulled his arm out from under Casey and pulled a pair of pajama pants over his boxers to go in search of food. Knowing there wasn't much of anything in the fridge; he opened the freezer and had rejoiced when he had seen bacon, a bag of frozen strawberries, ice cream and a loaf of bread. Looks like its strawberry smoothies, toast and bacon for breakfast this morning. The toaster makes a little _ding_ and up pops the bread which burns his fingertips when he pulls them out. He quickly drops them on a waiting plate on the counter swearing again. Derek pauses instinctively anticipating Casey's scolding on his language. Huh, he thought she would be up by now. Taking the last of the bacon off the skillet, he turns off the burner He notices a light turned on in her room which is interesting considering they had slept in his. He grabs one of the glasses filled with smoothie and a bacon sandwich

He walks in to see Casey standing the middle of the room in her pajamas with a pencil and paper. He walks up behind her and looking over her shoulder he sees two diagrams on the sheet with the top one labeled bedroom and the bottom labeled office. "Huh, Casey?"

Casey startles recovering quickly. "Oh hey, yeah hi. Good morning. So what do you think?" She presents him with her handiwork holding it up with both hands. Derek squints a little at Casey's drawings of labeled squares and rectangles. "What does all this mean?"

"It means we have a lot of work to do before school starts again in like a week. Do you think your friends could come by in the next couple days to help move furniture? I am thinking a pretty light blue for our room and a nice green for this room."

"This room?"

"Yep, your room is a little bigger than mine and mine has the bigger closet. I figure my clothes can still be in here and we can share the bigger one. We only need furniture moved and the walls painted. The girls said they would help me paint so all you need to do is ask the move all the furniture out of the rooms and back."

"When did you talk to talk to people?"

"I texted them this morning when I got up and got an idea for the office space. The girls are going to meet me later to talk paint. Do you care about colors?"

"Not really. Nothing weird and it should be fine so blue and green are good. When exactly do you want to do this?"

"Whenever is fine. Hey did you make breakfast?"

"Yeah I did," Derek says gesturing with his yet uneaten sandwich.

Casey takes both the smoothie and the sandwich from his hands naturally assuming it is for her. "Thanks D. I am going to go take a shower and get ready to meet the girls. We are going to pick up our books too. Let me know if you want me to get yours too." With that, Casey shuts the door to the bathroom.

Derek stares down at his empty hands for a long moment before it sinks in what just happened. Derek leaves the room and pulls a sweatshirt over his head that was lying on the couch. Shaking his head Derek makes a sandwich out of the rest of the bacon liberally adding butter to it. He grabs the other smoothie resting on the counter and his sandwich on his way to the couch propping his feet up on the coffee table. He plans on going for a work out today with some teammates but for now with no practices until tomorrow his only plan is to get reacquainted with his TV. He has a home game on Tuesday so he is going to take advantage of the quiet. "Derek, really? Come on!"

He turns his head to see Casey frowning at the dishes littering the counter and filling the sink and the dirty blender. "Casey, just go shopping. It can all wait. I am busy and so are you."

Casey places her hands on her hips. "Derek, you are watching a movie on TV you have probably seen a hundred times."

"Yep, like I said busy. After this, it is the gym, packing my hockey bag for practice tomorrow and a nap. It is going to be a tough day but everyone has their lot in life to endure."

Casey snatches her jacket off the hook by the front door in a huff and stalks out the door. Derek buries himself further into the couch tucking a hand behind his head and turns up the volume with other.

* * *

_Kingston Hardware Store 1pm_

Casey excitedly waves to her friends spotting them at the entrance of the store. Even though she had just seen Katie a couple days ago, it has been awhile since she had seen Whitney and Nicole. She hugs all three girls and they start to walk back to the back of the store chattering away catching up. That is until Whitney touches Casey's elbow and curious she pulls back a few steps. "What is it?"

"I think there is something wrong with Nicole," Whitney says. "She acted normal and all when we met earlier over at Starbucks for lattes but a little off you know? And we talked mostly about my holiday and barely about hers and you know how she loves to talk."

"Okay well maybe she will bring it up later? Let's catch up." They find the other two examining paint scraps and merits of other colors.

Katie eagerly pulls out her camera from her purse. "Hey now that you are here, I have to show you my pictures from the concert. They turned out amazing. I am still in shock I think from it. Casey, I even took some shots of Derek on stage. He played great."

"These shots really do look good. I'm glad we got to see you guys over break. So Whitney how was your Christmas?"

"Oh it was pretty low key but so nice. I went home for a while and spent time with my family. I went ice skating with my siblings and cousins. Andy took me away skiing for a few days with some friends from high school. I didn't know he was that good as a snowboarder but is really good and even gave me lessons using his old board."

Casey holds a strip of a light sky blue. "What do you guys think?"

Nicole holds up a different strip for inspection and Casey lets out an 'oh' before grabbing in delight. "It's perfect." Casey turns towards the counter to show the man behind it the colors she wants. As casually as possible she asks her friend, "So Nicole how was your holiday? Anything new we need to know about?"

Nicole picks up "Oh not much really. I got some nice presents including a new iPod. Danny and I broke up. I took my little cousins sledding and we even went caroling."

The other three girls pause a little confused as to whether they were hearing her wrong or not exchanging glances with each other. "Nicole did you just say what I think you said?" Whitney asks worriedly.

"Sure, haven't you guys ever caroling before?"

Casey places her hand on her friend's shoulder. "No Nikki, she means the part about Daniel and you breaking up."

Nicole shrugs off Casey's hand and picks up a paint brush to twirl it in her hands. "No you guys heard right. We broke up over break. It's fine though, no big deal."

"No big deal?" Casey asked skeptically remembering how she had seen them around each other.

"Yes no big deal. We want different things and I don't want one boyfriend all through college anyway."

"Ummm Nikki, are you sure you don't want to talk about this?" Katie takes a step closer to her cautiously as the girl in question looked like she was either going to run or cry.

Nicole visibly shakes herself and any traces of a notion of bursting into tears are gone. "I am fine. Maybe later ok? It just didn't work out. Besides we were just having fun, something casual and nothing too serious. After we are done shopping for everything, do you guys want to go out dancing tonight?" With that, Nicole wanders over to a shelf to start putting paint brushes in the little basket hanging off her arm. Casey breaks her look at her friend when the man set the finished cans of paint on the counter.

"Girls, what are we going to do about her?" Katie asks completely at a loss for words.

Whitney crosses her arms tilting her head staring at her friend. Times like these she doesn't understand Nicole. She thought things were going so well. Guess she will see tonight. "Looks like we are going out to the bar tonight. Hope you don't have plans for tonight."

Katie picks up one of the paint canisters and deadpans as she walks towards the registers, "Oh goody, I was hoping to go dancing tonight."

* * *

_Dasey Apartment 1 am_

Casey walks into the apartment slipping off her heels as she goes carefully setting them on an end table. Opening up the fridge, she grabs a bottle of water and leans against the counter to take a long sip. She smiles when she looks over to see the counter wiped down and the dirty dishes all resting in the sink with the blender disassembled and rinsed out resting among them. Considering he made breakfast and he knows her feeling on the grossness of smelly dirty dishes, this is meeting her more than halfway. She changes into tank top and a pair of silky boxer shorts In her room before going back out to turn off the living room lights. She goes over to the end table to turn the lamp and sees the game console is still on with the TV flashing a large set of GAME OVER flashing on the screen. Casey looks to the couch and sure enough Derek is sprawled on it still wearing his gym clothes from earlier. He is sleeping soundly emitting little noises every once in a while and his hair standing sticking up every which way. She sits carefully on the edge of the couch, leans over his chest and rests her hands on shoulders. She places light kisses from forehead to his ears, cheeks and lastly to his lips. He lets out a hum coming from the back of his throat and trailing his hands up her back. Slowly waking up he kisses her back before opening his eyes. "Hi there Babe. How was dancing?"

"Wonderful though I think Nikki had more fun than all of us and didn't have to buy herself a drink all night. Did you really fall asleep playing games today?" Casey lays her head on his chest savoring the feeling of his chest underneath her head and the rhythm of his heartbeat.

Derek sleepily strokes her back still wavering between sleep and being alert. "I will have you know I had hard day."

Casey runs her fingers along his arm bringing that little hum back from him she enjoys so much. "Oh really? Just what did you do that was so hard today? I even got your school stuff for you."

"Don't give me that. You were going to the bookstore anyway. I will have you know I ran three miles, lifted weights and did drills for hours. I think I deserve to reward myself with a shooting game and some 'me' time."

"I can't believe you like those horrible violent things."

"It's not like I am going to all of a sudden snap and go shoot up a post office. You shouldn't knock till you try it. You did like babe Raider after all. Hey if we got one where we are shooting zombies and not people, would you do it?" Seeing the look on her face that she is open to the idea, Derek starts to get excited. "I have Left for Dead somewhere and I think you will love Kingdom Hearts. Good and evil and Disney characters with game play even real gamers appreciate."

Casey finds herself unable to refuse at the look of enthusiasm on his face. "Okay I will try them when I get the time. But there is something I wanted to ask you about before we head to bed."

"Shoot."

"When were you going to have the guys over to move furniture?"

"Monday they agreed to help before practice and then after practice we are going to play poker. I texted them when I saw you already brought paint back before you left when I got back."

"Good, we can paint then this week after dance practices and before my job in the afternoons. Plus then I can see about something but I might need your help." From what Casey had seen at the club tonight, she wasn't exactly sure if Nicole was telling the truth about moving on and wanting to embrace being single or not. She didn't look like she needed gallons of ice cream and sappy movies to cope while laughing so hard. The only thing troubling her was it didn't look to her like Nikki's smile and the look in her eyes matched sometimes.

Derek opens his eyes all the way frowning at her request. "What do you want my help with?"

"Well can you ask Daniel how his holiday was? Maybe what happened with him and Nikki?"

Derek's hands stop their movements and his eyebrows furrow together. "What happened with him and Nikki? He didn't say much of anything. Just decided to go swim laps instead of running but he always does that. He didn't want to play a game of pick-up basketball with the rest of us after the gym but insisted he was okay."

"And you let it go? What if he needed someone to talk to?"

"Come on Casey really? If he brings it up fine but I will not ask him about his feelings. I am not going to force a friend to talk about them. His exact words were 'it just wasn't working anymore' before leaving. Then Mark suggested on the poker and beer while Andy voted for a bar to cheer him up. I think we are doing both this week."

"Whatever, I have a plan anyway to see what really happened and find out."

Derek sighs knowing she is telling the truth about not dropping it. "Good, but can we just go to bed now?" He sits up and pulls her to her feet. "But we aren't done talking about this," Casey starts to protest. Derek picks her up cutting her off. "Oh yes we are. I am tired and cold and want to get under the covers with my hot girlfriend." Derek kisses her vanishing that all thoughts of the outside world as he tucks them both in promptly going back to sleep. Between the weariness she felt and the warmth of his arms, she soon followed him.

* * *

_Monday January 4__th_

"Derek wait, wait. Stop. Hold on. I almost backed into the wall. I think need to change the angle of this or we will never get out the door with this dresser." They set down the dresser with a heavy thud. Mark switches hands and tilts the dresser a little. Now ready, they easily bring the dresser out to the hallway along a wall. They had decided to take all the furniture and put it in the hallway or the living space except for the bed. Casey and Derek had agreed they were keeping Derek's since his was bigger and putting hers in storage until they had time to take it somewhere to get rid of it. The bed was moved to the center of the room and covered with plastic but that was all they had done with it. Derek, for one, was glad for it. Moving a queen sized bed just to the middle of the room was enough for him. It didn't take too long to move everything with four guys working together. Casey and her friends were going to take care anything on the walls so after this they got was done until the paint dries. Derek and Mark each carry a nightstand into the dining area and set them next to the table. Hearing a grenade go off, they turn to see Daniel and Andy playing on Derek's Xbox 360 hunched over trying to kill some people on Xbox live.

What the hell guys? Taking another break?" Mark says leaning against the nightstand he had just set down. Daniel answers without bothering to remove his gaze from the TV.

"No breaks needed anymore. We are done already. What took you guys so long?" Derek looks around and sure enough his dresser, nightstand which will now be used as an end table in the office, and his desk are scattered around.

"We told you we were done. Now Danny, why do people never believe us when we say we did something responsible?" Andy quipped seeing Derek and Mark look around from the corner of his eye.

"I don't know Andy but it is sad really. I mean we look trustworthy and mature and all that happy shit right?" Daniel punctuates his words letting out a whoop of celebration as he snipes three people of the opposing team in quick succession.

"Whatever man, we need to leave for practice soon anyway. Anybody up for getting some lunch on the way? I am starving," Derek asks while sticking his head in the fridge to grab an energy drink.

Andrew gets up and starts putting on his shoes. "D, can you drop me off at the science building can your way to the arena? I need to talk to someone about a tutor for this chemistry class I have to take this semester. I just know I am going to need t."

The front door opens surprising Derek and the guys as Casey and her friends walk in the door. They weren't supposed to be around for another hour or so. "So no Denny's today after practice, Casey?"

"No we got some pizza and brought it back here to eat before we paint. Done already?" Casey asks as she and Whitney set down two medium pizza boxes and a bag of breadsticks on the counter.

"Yep, all done. You can have at it. The faster we get this done the faster I won't have to sleep on a bed in the middle of room or the couch even if its folds out." Derek leans into Casey and drops his voice to a low whisper. "What is going on? What made you change the routine?"

Casey places a finger to her lips and shushes him before pointing towards the living room area. Daniel had just finished zipping his jacket up when he looks up to see Nicole standing in front of him. He freezes for a moment before plastering a smile on his face. "Oh, hi Nicole. How have you been?"

She spins the paintbrush in her hands a couple times before answering. "I have been good, busy with dance and getting ready for classes and helping Casey today. How are you?"

Daniel looks about ready to run to his friends under his game face. "Yeah I have been doing great. I might even have a date Friday, only need to call this girl I got a number from yesterday," Daniel informs her. "Hey guys, I will meet you at the car."

Everyone's eyes follow him as he walks to the door. After the door closes, Derek picks his hockey bag up off the floor slinging it over his shoulder and gives Casey a kiss on the cheek. He grabs Danny's forgotten hockey bag and trails his friends out the door to join their friend outside. Nicole clenches her fists and shudders as two solitary silent tears run down her cheeks. She hurriedly wipes her face with her palms. She picks up the cans of paint designated for the office area and shuffles down the hall. Casey stares after her while asking her other two friends flanking what they are going to do. "Well I don't know about you but I am not leaving her alone much for a while. We will take the office if you two will take the bedroom. We can probably get the first coat done today. I will holler if something happens okay" Both girls nod as they pick up their supplies and join her in the walk down the hall.

Once Derek gets outside he dashes the last few steps coming to an abrupt halt by the car halting Danny by the arm. "Hey Danny, wait, slow down." Andrew and Mark come up beside them opening the car doors to get in the front seats. They are taking Mark's car so he pops open the trunk so Derek and Daniel can throw their stuff in.

Danny swings around angrily. "What?"

Derek holds up his bag. "Uh, you forgot this."

Danny features dissolve into a sheepish grin taking the bag from him. He walks over to the open trunk. "Sorry, but I just got pissed off and hauled off said I had a girl to date this weekend. Why the hell did I say that? Now when we go out, I have to find one so she doesn't know I was lying."

Andy sticks up his hand. "One question then. Uh Danny, why did you lie then?"

Danny slams the trunk lid down and holds his the air with shrug. "I don't know. Freaking Christmas. I told her I loved her and I wanted her to meet my folks at Christmas and you know what she says? The first words to come out of her mouth were I think we should break up. And she ran out of the restaurant before I knew what happened." Seeing the looks on his friends' faces, he smiles. "She was right anyway. There are plenty of girls I can date and I was wrong about her and me. Let's go play some hockey." Danny gets in the back seat slamming the door.

* * *

_Dasey Apartment Wednesday January 6__th_

Derek comes home from practice completely beat. He flings his bag into a corner of the living room next to the couch before going to the bathroom to take a shower. He rests his forehead against the tile just standing there for a while letting the scolding hot water pelt on his aching muscles. Derek gets out putting on some loose Queen's sweatpants that hang low on his hips and a close fitting black tee.

They had won yesterday but only by a point that was earned by a power play. Danny had let a couple easy shots go past and had got him pulled making Eddie, the senior goalie, play the whole game. Luckily Danny had gotten his head back in the game for most of today's practice though his heart obviously wasn't in it. Apparently poker and beer on Monday night and going to the bar after yesterday didn't completely cheer up his friend. Derek grabs his guitar from its case to carry it to his recliner. He will be so glad when the paint is dried and the guys can help him move the furniture back on Friday. The apartment is feeling was too crowded and the clutter is getting on Casey's nerves which in turn is driving him nuts. He had gotten a call from Billy Dierks today before practice with praise on the concert but also had a request. He had an artist comment the other day that he couldn't find any duets to use and Billy had been wondering if Derek had any ideas. Derek told he would call him back if he got anything decent.

Derek is strumming the notes he has been experimenting with and singing the song all the way through for the first time pausing periodically to fix the notes he had been writing down on paper on the coffee table when Casey comes through the door. Casey slips off her shoes relishing the feel of the cool wood floor on her bare feet. She bends down to pulls a water bottle from her dance bag. "Hey Casey," Derek calls out to her. Casey comes up to behind the couch leaning on it taking a drink. "Can you sing part of this for me? I need someone else to sing this part to see if sounds right."

Casey perches on the arm of the couch and picks up the notes studying the lyrics. "Are these about anything or anyone in particular?"

"Nope, Billy challenged me to write a duet and so I need a girl to practice the song with."

"Okay, though I might change a couple sentences or words if it were mine."

"Let's sing it through once and then we will see if you actually think it can be fixed up."

After they sing through it, Casey writes new words next to the ones she thought needed replacing and slides it over to Derek. He studies it and Casey sings through her verses once more to the melody of the guitar. Derek likes the word changes so he sets the guitar down and getting out another piece of paper he writes it out adding Casey's name next to his under the title.

* * *

_Caffeinated__ Thursday January 7__th__ 9pm_

"Whit, what are we doing here? I thought I mentioned I was supposed to meet up that cute from the bar the other night." Nicole ends this a pout.

Whitney looks to her friend standing next to her giving her a hard look. "Oh no, you are not meeting up with some strange dude from a bar just so you can beat Danny at getting a date before he does. Don't look at me like that. You know I am right. Besides that, we are here to support Casey."

"She has sung in front of people before and so has Derek. What's the big deal?"

"Casey has never sung one of Derek's songs or sang a real duet with him before. She has a right to be nervous. Don't you want to be there for a friend?"

Nicole has the good grace to look a little ashamed of her earlier words. "Okay, you're right. I suck as a friend. But can we sit over instead?" She asks pointing to a couple chairs a ways away from customary cluster of chairs where they normally sit where the rest of their friends are. As they sit down, Whitney shrugs in answer to the questioning looks from Katie and Andrew. They are both unsure whether they should move and go sit with them. Katie pats Andy's arm as she gets up assuring him to stay with Mark and Daniel. She gives Mark a quick peck on the lips before walking purposely towards her friends. She pulls up a chair next to Nicole crossing her legs settling into her chair.

Up on stage, Casey sits down on a stool next to Derek who is checking his guitar and adjusting his microphone. Casey is nervous like Whitney thought but not for the reasons she thinks. Yes it is the first time she will sing a real duet in front of people with Derek but the song itself is what scares her. After they had sung it together, it turned out the song was perfect with only changes made in her verses. She actually helped him with a song which was exciting but also made it personal. Now what if her changes didn't help the song? The emotion she must bring forth to get it right and do it justice are tough ones and she doesn't want to do anything less than her best. She starts fidgeting and darts across the crowd with panicked eyes.

With the distraction of the hostess introducing them, Derek grabs her attention. Casey looks to her right to see him sitting with the guitar on his lap legs spread apart completely at ease. "Case, just go with the flow. Sing the words and let them speak for themselves. If no one likes the song, that's fine. People can't like everything I or you write. Let's try it out and find out. Don't over think it."

With that, Derek doesn't look at the audience in front of them but at the guitar as he starts strumming the opening notes. He opens his mouth and as his voice flows over the crowd it is if he is sharing a tightly held secret just between him and them.

Derek:  
We broke up, yeah it's tough, most guys would've been crushed  
Wastin' their time wonderin' where they went wrong  
No way, not me hey I'm doin' just fine  
I'm not afraid of movin' on, it's

Easy...goin' out on Friday nights  
Easy...every time I see her out  
I can smile, live it up the way a single guy does  
But what she, what she don't know  
Is how hard it is to make it look so  
Easy

Casey closes her eyes and crosses her legs on the stool before forgetting all but the words:  
The truth is I miss lyin' in those arms of his  
But I don't ever let it show  
I laugh and I act like I'm havin' the time of my life  
As far as he knows, it's

Easy...goin' out on a Friday night  
Easy...every time I see him out  
I can smile, live it up the way a single girl does  
But what he, what he don't know  
Is how hard it is to make it look so  
Easy  
Oh it's easy

Oh it's easy...goin' out on a Friday night  
Oh it's easy...every time I see him out  
I can smile  
Live it up

Derek:  
Forget about the way it was  
But what she

Casey: Oh but what he don't know  
Derek:What she don't know  
Together:Is how hard it is to make it look so...easy  
Looks so easy

Derek slings his guitar up on his shoulder to hang off his back as they stand to go. Derek and Casey leave the stage with a bow amidst applause from the crowd. Casey throws her arms around him for a quick but fierce hug in relief as it sinks it all went okay. "That wasn't so bad," she comments to which Derek smirks knowing it is the closest she will come to saying he was right.

They are on their way to join their Mark and Andrew at their seats when Casey tugs on his sleeve. His gaze follows to where she is pointing. He sees Daniel weaving his way through the people and clusters of comfy chairs over to Nicole who is getting up and shrugging on her jacket. Daniel gets to her before she can take more than a few steps. He grabs her arm and pulls her towards him in a one fast motion. She stumbles crashing into him. He gestures wildly at the stage and she starts waving her arms towards the door trying to step back. He refuses to budge saying fast words their friends are too far away to hear. Stunning everyone including Daniel, she reaches up and grabs his face pulling him in for a hard kiss. Leaning back, Nicole says a few words that look to their friends' untrained eyes to be words of remorse. She takes a shocked Daniel by the hand and leads him put the doors to the outside. Whitney and Katie get up and sit themselves in their perspective boyfriends' laps. "Wow Derek, that song was brilliant. And Casey, I don't why you were nervous. It really did the trick."

"Hey, if asked I am going to maintain that I did not, in fact, write that about them. I do not meddle in my friends' lives."

Casey scoffs at that at knowing his past habits of doing just that. Derek squeezes her shoulder with the arm wrapping around her. "You meddle. I let people see the truth of a situation. They choose what to do with it after they get all the facts" Casey shakes her head at that but all in all feels like she won seeing as in a roundabout way she got what she wanted with her friend being happy and didn't have to do anything.

Mark sighs in relief. "I am just glad that is over with. Maybe now we can have our amazing goalie back. I was dreading what Coach would say about Danny playing in the next game. Eddie, the senior goalie, needs a relief goalie if nothing else."

"Eddie is a good goalie but he can't play the whole game. Besides that, Eddie had been working with him extra for when he graduates next year and Danny replaces him as the main goalie. Eddie texted me yesterday, wondering where Danny was."

"At least by Sunday's game he should out of the make up induced daze and we can win us a game," Mark says as all three boys clink their glasses together.

Whitney backhands Andrew's arm in indignation. "Really Andy? That's what you care about?"

"He is my best friend so sure it's great he's happy. Is it my fault that I have a copy of the complete series of Firefly and the Serenity movie riding on this from a friend that goes to the school they are playing on Sunday so it's just a little bonus plus side to it."

"Don't worry Andy. Those DVD's are as good as yours," Derek says self-assuredly.

"Good because I do not want to have to give him my Futurama DVD's." As the laughter dies down, Mark and Derek launch into a debate about ready they will be for the game while Andy waves to a waitress for a refill.

* * *

**** End of Chapter 26****

Thanks for reading. Hope you like it. As always, sorry for any and all spelling and grammar mistakes or confuison. I edit all my stuff myself.

Sorry for the confusion in end of the last chapter. Miles' girlfriend's name is Jennifer. The song used is Easy by Rascal Flatts.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last couple chapters: merdarkandtwisty, Ace5492, Dark-Supernatural-Angel, Kpfan72491, Leaf26, Kpfan72491, prettylittleliar47, Minako-Akemi


	27. Poker and Chocolate Chip Cookie Bars

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize from outside this story. I claim only the plot, the characters, any places and such that I make up for the purposes of this story.

**Chapter 27**

_Tuesday January 12__th__ Dasey Apartment Noon_

Derek rolls over in bed and jolts awake as something pokes him the eye. Reaching his hand from its spot hanging off the bed he pulls a folded piece of paper from under his head. He opens his blurry eyes and focuses on the sharp glittery purple lettering. Seeing his name sprawled neatly on it, he sits up and runs his other hand through his hair. He peers around looking for Casey. The bed is still in the middle of the room where it has been since they originally moved the furniture waiting for the walls to be dry. His morning class had been canceled for the day though the professor had posted the syllabus and reading for the next class. Mark is coming by later to give him a ride to campus for his afternoon class and hockey practice. Casey has the car since she still has a morning class today to get to. His alarm is set for 12:30 giving him a half hour to be ready to leave. He opens the note to see two precisely drawn crude diagrams of the bedroom and office. It has squares and rectangles of various sizes with labels inside them indicating where each piece of furniture is to go.

_D-_

_I will be with a study group I joined for a class this semester tonight after practice. The walls should be dry by tonight. I know the guys are to be coming over tonight for poker since you couldn't yesterday but maybe you could all move things first?_

_C_

_PS your hockey stuff is still strewn all over the living room. I am so not picking that stuff up!_

Derek rolls his eyes and practically falls out of bed tripping on the clothes he dropped on the floor the night before. He picks yesterday's clothes up and scoffs at the note taped to the hamper.

_Where dirty clothes go_

_Only clothes put in here will be cleaned!_

He shoves all the dirty clothes that are scattered about the room as his hatred for doing laundry overrides his natural inclination to leave his clothes wherever he takes them off. Sometimes it feels like Casey is beating things like this into his brain. If it was left up to him, he might have had to go commando sometimes. There is only so many smell tests clothing can go through before needing to be washed. The first time he had gotten Casey to do his laundry was when she couldn't stand the smell of his socks after he wore them too many times. He stretches feeling the pull of his aching muscles from practice the night before combined with extra time he had added to his work out competing with the other guys running. Grabbing a towel from the hall closest, he ambles over to the bathroom shower eager to get under the spray of hot water on his back.

He is dressed in his customary leather jacket, t-shirt, faded jeans and sneakers shoving his hockey stuff in his bag when he hears a banging at the door as it swings open wide. "Derek, come on. Let's go. I don't want to be late for Calculus today. Andy and I actually were able to get the class together and with the department head. If I pass this and my summer class, I can actually take Game Theory next year."

Derek shakes his head at his friend's enthusiasm. He may be an education major but he is also hoping to get a minor in math. Not many people would realize it by looking at Mark but underneath the surface of the methodical tough hockey forward is a guy that he is crazy about numbers. "So Andy is coming to poker tonight after we have practice right? You think he would be cool with a couple more guys from the team coming?"

"Why? Who are you inviting and should we be warning them about Andy tending to clear us out of chips when he has bad day? Remember the last time? He had gotten a C on a test and the following night he was frighteningly ruthless like he was making up for it or something. He even convinced me to play for real cash that night and I was out fifty bucks. Poor college student remember?"

Derek laughed at the memory and seeing Mark shiver. "Dude, you have worse selective memory than I do. If I remember right, he did pay for everything when you and Katie went to the movies the next week with him and Whitney?"

Mark waves him off. "Yeah, yeah whatever. Anyway, when are you going to put all this furniture back? There is no way we can set up the poker table tonight and play with all your furniture from the bedroom and office scattered everywhere?"

"Ah you see that is the advantage of bringing more guys tonight. I will pay tonight for all the drinks, cheesy breadsticks and the pizza; hell I will even unfreeze Casey's chocolate chip cookie bars with some sort of sauce on them she got to go with, raspberry I think it was. The last time she fed me those I ended up hanging pictures and curtains in the living room."

Mark stops in his tracks on his way out the door with Derek behind him. "Wait, I thought she made those for next week for her thing at the dance studio?"

"Nah, there are plenty made up. She made a bunch now since she won't have time next week. Besides remember that saying?"

"What the one you told me before that says it's better to ask for forgiveness than for permission?"

"That's the one. Casey wants the furniture all put away in the exact spots tonight so really it is her fault if the bars go missing. She even drew a diagram."

Mark whistles at the diagram Derek holds up to him. "So do you still have any of those lemon bars she and Katie made the last time they hung out?" He shrugs at Derek's look. "I already ate the ones Katie brought me."

"Nope, those are so gone. So I just have to pick up everything on our way back and we won't even have to worry about anyone cleaning out the new guys to the table since the furniture has to be moved before we can sit at the poker anyway."

"Good plan D but let's go. If you make me late for calculus and I am forced to borrow Andy's notes and decipher his handwriting, you just might hit the ice a little harder at practice today." This causes Derek to laugh as he shuts the door behind them on their way out.

* * *

_11pm_

Casey is completely beat when she trudges through the door that night she shuffles her feet carefully expecting to hit some piece of furniture. She is surprised when her feet glide across the hardwood floors peacefully. She reaches over and flicks on the lamp next to the couch and sees the living room set up just as she had it before. Curious, she drops her bags to the floor and makes her way to the second bedroom, now their office space. She pushes open the door to see from the glow of their laptops on the desks and moon shining through the window her drawings come to life. The two dark wood flattop desks are along opposite walls. There is a four shelved bookcase and filing cabinet next to her desk. His guitar and hockey bag is next to his desk with a coffee table topped with his photography and video equipment on the other side. Now all she has to do is slowly organize the two rooms putting things away like clothes in drawers and papers and books tucked away. The big bay window that is between the desks still needs hangings but she can see clearly now just what the room still needs for décor. Whitney is going to help her put the finishing touches on after a shopping trip later in the week which they are both excited for.

She pauses to hang her coat in the hall closet eases the bedroom door open and beams seeing the silhouette lying on the bed. After closing the door behind her as quietly as she can, Casey sets her shoes on the shoe rack that covers the entirety of the closet floor. She tiptoes over to the bed to try not to wake him up. She puts her jewelry in the slots in her jewelry box on the nightstand. She strips off her clothes from the day depositing them into the hamper to slip on a long warm nightgown. As usual Derek is sprawled over most of the bed. She stifles a laugh behind her hand when he lets out a snort and flops onto his back. The good part is it now frees up more of the bed. She slides under the covers to lay half on top of him resting her head on his chest.

Derek startles awake though when he feels the ice cold of her bare feet on his calves. Hair tickles his nose and he detects the smell of her shampoo when he tilts his head down. Turning them over so they are resting on their sides facing each other, he wraps his arms around her and burrows closer to her tucking his face into her neck. "Hey when did you get in?"

"A few minutes ago. Thanks for putting all the furniture in the right places. The guys were good about helping out?"

"About that, well, we are out of beer and there isn't any leftover pizza this time. And okay also . . . ." Derek trails off.

"Also what?"

Derek starts nibbling his way down from her ear to collar bone kissing the mark he makes there. "The cookie bars are gone."

Casey pulls back enough to look him the eye. "What do you mean they are gone?"

Derek runs his hands up and down her sides appreciatively. "We only meant to ate a few of them but you get six guys around a poker table after moving furniture and what do you expect? Think of the cost of hiring moving guys. One night of providing dinner and beer is cheap really right?"

"I guess but now what I am going to about snacks for my first day? I want to make a good impression and bring something for the other staff members."

"Well you could always buy something."

Casey lets out a sigh as he strokes her hair. "That would be worse than not bringing anything at all."

Derek makes a funny face at a sudden thought. "You had better not be thinking I need to fix this by making something. I do not bake."

"Ha, don't bake? You mean can't bake? The only things you can make are pasta dishes. Remember what happened the last time I asked you to just put store bought garlic toast in the oven to bake one night to go with the spaghetti?"

"Is it really my fault the hockey game was on and I forgot to set the timer? The Leafs were playing and tied right up until the end. It was a great game."

The thought of burnt baked goods stinking up the apartment and Derek possibly burning the kitchen setting something on fire was enough to bar him from the oven and confine him to the stovetop. "Sure and it was burned to a crisp. The smoke detector went off and the place smelled like burned toast for days. I had to open the windows in the middle of December. Oh no I am just going to see if Whitney can help me make more after we go shopping this week."

"See no harm done then. Everybody wins. I am a guy hence why I don't bake. Oh and guess what? One of the new guys to the table tonight actually cleaned Andy out of twenty bucks tonight. It was hilarious. Normally he is the best bluffer around the table too."

"Fine but I am still not happy with you. Should you really be playing for money anyway? Did you pay for everything or did they chip in too?"

"Don't worry, we don't usually play for money but one of us suggested we do since we had new people tonight so one time deal. The new guys tonight are going to start coming every week for the games. The guys will chip in just this week we had to pay. We did ask for them lift furniture." Not in the mood for arguing when there is much better ways to pass the time, Derek flips them over so he is lying over top of her bracing himself up with his hands on either of her head to be able to look at her properly. He effectively cuts off any new arguments she may have come up with by kissing her deeply. Casey wraps her hands around his neck and smirks as she pulls him down fully lifting her hips securing her legs around his waist. His eyebrows rise as it rubs them together in all the right ways and they focus on each other.

* * *

_Friday January 15th 3pm_

Casey opens the apartment door answering pounding at the door to find Whitney standing there with a stack of Tupperware containers in her arms and a grocery bag hanging at her elbow. She bursts through the door and quickly deposits her burdens on the dining table setting her purse next to them. "Umm Whitney, what is all that stuff? You go shopping without me or something"

Whitney laughs and points to each box in turn as she explains. "Nope, let's see we have lemon bars from Katie, store bought M&M cookies from Nicole, you know she is hopeless at cooking anything, and I made blueberry muffins."

"Okay, that's nice but what are they for exactly?"

"I know they aren't chocolate chip cookie bars but we wanted to help and these are what we are good at. I was going to make some for one of Andrew's clubs morning seminars anyway so I just made extra. Plus now we can spend more time at the store right?"

Casey bursts into tears at her friends' thoughtfulness and nearly barrels Whitney over in her eagerness to give her a huge hug. Whitney laughs once she has regained her balance. "You're welcome Casey geez they are just muffins. Our dumb boyfriends mentioned about the bars and the new job thing. Guessing you was nervous so now you can chill. So can we forget the tears, they freak me out; and shop till we drop? This place is going to look awesome and there is a pair of shoes I saw online I have to try on. Those coupons and ad things they email you are just evil."

Casey puts everything in the freezer or fridge making everything fit. This remark makes Casey laugh as she shrugs on her coat and picks her purse up off the couch. "Shoes, got it. But only after we see about blinds, rugs and wall hangings. We are not having posters of hockey players and rock bands without something else with it."

"Really NHL and band posters? Surprised he didn't have poster of half-naked girls in bikinis on his walls before. Andrew had a calendar of girls draped over a motorcycle for each month last year. I gave him a World of Warcraft one for this year instead. He was too happy to know I don't mind his gaming to notice why I did it. I can't complain either with my obsessive playing of Kingdom Hearts games lately."

"Oh the hockey and the bands are already a substitute for those. He did have those up but when we painted they somehow disappeared and were magically replaced with a poster of his favorite band. I was thinking we could see if we could have photos made of a frame from the team photos of the hockey and dance teams to put in the office too."

"As long as we can look at those heavenly heels, I don't mind what else we do." They bound down the stairs chatting about just which store they are going to head to first what color the curtains in the bedroom should be.

* * *

_Sunday January 17th 7pm_

Casey waits for Derek outside of the locker room after the team's hard earned victory that night. Unfortunately with it being a rare Sunday game it was in the afternoon and so even with it being a home game she couldn't make since it was during her first class times teaching. Her classes for Sunday for senior beginners jazz and children 8 to 10 years old jazz. It was a lot of fun but she still felt a bit overwhelmed. She was grateful thoughtfulness of her friends. The staff and students loved the lemon bars. They really helped to break the ice and put her on good footing for her first day. She now has baked goods for the next few classes too since the other ones are in the freezer at the studio instead of at home where certain people can get to them.

Derek and the guys come through the doors holding their hockey bags and they come over straight to her resting against the wall. Seeing the question in their eyes, Casey points Daniel and Mark's attention to the other end of the hall where their girlfriends were coming towards them. They both give them energetic and overly enthusiastic waves as they run over to their girlfriends pumped up with energy from the thrill of victory. Mark grabs Katie's hand and pulls her in for a bear hug while Danny picks Nicole up and spins them around before putting her down dramatically. Casey laughs at their antics. "Wow are they excited. You would think you guys don't win very often."

"We have lost a few but even our wins aren't always like this. We crushed them. They didn't even get one goal in the game."

"Sorry I couldn't see it."

"The whole team is going out to celebrate tonight and we can drink to your new job too. How does that sound?" Derek leans down for a kiss but the sound of phone ringing interrupts them. Derek's eyes narrow at the caller id puzzled as to why the caller is calling him now. "Dad? Dad, slow down. I have no idea what you are saying."

Casey snatches the phone from Derek's hands worried that something was wrong. She can't tell immediately what he is saying either as he is sounding slightly hysterical. "George, hey, breathe. Now take a deep breath and tell me what is going. Is something wrong with Mom or one of kids? Yeah, uh huh, okay. We will be there as soon as we can. Now George, just call the hospital and tell them you are coming with Mom. Make sure you get her bag and Lizzie and Ed can watch Marti until we get there. We will leave here right now. Don't worry. If you can't calm don't enough to drive call an ambulance." Casey hangs up the phone and grabs Derek's hand pulling him towards the exit as she runs. "Casey what is going on?"

"Mom is having the baby. We have to leave now. Is your backpack still in the car? Mine is so we can go straight from here."

"Hey where are you guys going? You are going to get pizza with everybody yeah?" Daniel yells after them. Everybody is staring after them since they are going in the opposite direction of the rest of the group. "My mom is having the baby," Casey shouts over her shoulder just before they burst through the double doors to the parking lot.

Derek jumps into the car and unlocking the passenger door at the same time. Casey flings herself in and shouts at him to him to step on it as she slams the door. Casey is so anxious she doesn't even attempt to try and change the radio station. He jams along to his favorite rock station while she spends the whole time on the road on the phone with different members of the family. She wouldn't even let them stop at the apartment to get bags packed before they left the city. If it wasn't for the circumstances, Derek would have found it hilarious that Casey of all people was complaining of him driving too slow once they reached the freeway. He keeps his mouth shut about it and just calls the team captain and coach to let them know he won't be around for a few days knowing nothing he says will help until she sees Nora when they get to London.

* * *

**** End of Chapter 27****

Thanks for reading, both new people and those still reading even with my infrequent updates. Hope you like it. Maybe feel like leaving a comment? Even a word or two would be awesome, even better than fortune cookies, which I love.

As always, sorry for any and all spelling and grammar mistakes.

Oh and special thanks is due to Dark-Supernatural-Angel whose review last time gave me the idea for part of this chapter.

Up Next: New Additions


	28. Baby

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize from outside this story, and definitely not any songs I use. I claim only the plot, the characters, any places and such that I make up for the purposes of this story. Also I edit this myself so any mistakes are my own.

**Chapter 28**

_Sunday January 17th 12:30am_

Derek opens the door to his childhood home and narrowly misses tripping on a soccer ball walking through the entryway. After making a pit stop to down a bottle of water from the fridge, Derek flings his jacket unto the couch. He sinks into the recliner next to it and closes his eyes. He breathes a sigh as all the tension and excitement of the entire day hits him. After team meetings, the game and their long drive there, the feel of his old chair is a welcoming one. The thrill of their victory that day has long since passed as the adrenaline had worn off leaving him feeling drained. The familiar smells and sounds of the building engulf him and that alone is enough to lull him to sleep.

The wind is knocked out of him an hour later as Marti's jump lands her on his lap hard. His eyes fly open as he is jarred awake. "What the hell!"

Lizzie hits him hard up the side of his head at the language. "Hey Derek, watch it! No swearing in front of Marti."

Derek turns his head to see Ed and Lizzie standing nervously behind the chair and Marti on his lap as his arms instinctively enclose around Marti steadying her from his bolting up right. "Hey guys, I thought you were in bed."

"I can't sleep. Is my mom okay? Did she have the baby? Where is Casey?" Lizzie rattles off the questions without stopping to take a single breathe as she moves behind the chair to sit on the edge of a couch cushion.

Derek lets out a deep sigh as he realizes he is forced to be up, at least for the moment. The worried yet expectant looks on their faces speak volumes. Derek sets Marti down and makes his way to the kitchen for something to drink knowing they would follow. He uses the time to gather his thoughts and shake off any lingering cobwebs settled in his mind.

As it is he is just glad to be there and not constantly moving anymore, even he has his limits for energy. On this count, he is also happy no one had suggested he stay at the hospital tonight. He did not want to be there waiting by himself while his dad and girlfriend helped Nora through the last bit of her labor. Normally it would take have taken them more than it did to get back to London but the rush they were in made them get there in record time. Derek will be eternally grateful they weren't pulled over at any point during their journey. They stopped for gas and caffeine at a little town on their way. Casey stayed by the pump while Derek had run inside to pay. He grabbed a cappuccino for Casey and a Red Bull for himself as the tiredness of the day was starting to set in. When he went back to the car, Casey was sitting in the driver's seat tapping her fingers on the steering wheel. Derek rolled his eyes at her anxiousness to get going but plopped down into the passenger's seat. She took a long drag from the cappuccino cup as she simultaneously changed the radio station and pulled the car back on the road. Despite the energy drink, when Casey pulled into the parking lot near the maternity ward, Derek was sound asleep. It was easy to trust Casey with driving the car when driving dangerously to her meant going five miles over and driving through a yellow light. Risk taker is not Casey McDonald's middle name.

The others will have to wait until Casey calls to say it is okay to come and visit in the morning. Depending on how much longer this baby takes to get here, they will know when Nora will up to seeing people. The three of them will need a little rest so Derek promised he would stay with the younger ones and bring everyone to them in the morning after Nora was awake.

"Nora is doing fine last thing I heard. Dad and Casey are both with her. The baby should be arriving soon. I am going to go see them first thing tomorrow. Do you want to go to school in the morning or"

Before Derek can finish his sentence, Lizzie and Marti interrupt him shouting at the same time while Ed stands up from his stool behind the kitchen island. "What? No way. I am going with you." "I want to see the baby," Marti half whines in a pout.

Derek shakes his head at the three people in front of him. If they had let him talk, he would have asked if they wanted to skip school and go with him anyway. Trust them to not let him even finish a sentence. "Fine, everybody will get up and get ready like normal with the only change being our destination. I refuse to wake anyone up or help you like make breakfast or anything. Whoever is in the car when I am ready to go comes with me and that's that. Any questions?"

Marti leans over the island waving to get Derek's attention. "Are you sure Nora is okay? Casey will call when the baby is born right? She can't wait until tomorrow to call us, Derek."

Derek's face loses his mask of frustration and sternness he was using to cover his own concern for his stepmom and his girlfriend who has her hands full after her own seemingly never ending long day. His face softens as he looks down at his beloved little sister. "Marti, I promise if I don't hear from Casey in a couple hours I will call them myself ok? I am sure she will try to call. If she doesn't, it doesn't mean anything is wrong." He gives a tug to a lock of her hair making her smile. "Now perk up. We have a new member of family to greet in the morning. We will need to be sharp right? You don't want to make him feel like you don't want him."

Marti was thoroughly shocked at the thought. "Of course not, that would be absolutely horrible." Marti jumps down from her seat and starts to dash towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Lizzie asks causing her to pause. "We need presents for the baby. It is going to be his birthday soon. He can't have a birthday without presents." Marti says all this with hints of indignation in her voice disbelieving she had to explain this to them. With that, she rushes off to her room to come up with something to present to Baby Simon. Content now that they know what is going on, Lizzie and Ed both head to living room to settle on the couch to await Casey's phone call.

Derek digs into the freezer and makes himself a bowl of ice cream as a late night snack and slumps onto the island. His spoon is scraping the last remnants out of the bottom of the bowl when his phone goes off. He picks it up seeing it is Casey. "Hi there, Case." He can hear her weariness mixed in with her utter delight at her news as she greets him. She rattles off the stats of the baby and that Nora is sleeping before he tells her they will be there in the morning. Lizzie grabs the phone from him stopping him from saying anything else. Lizzie starts pacing the kitchen and peppering Casey with questions reassuring herself everything went well. Derek walks into the living room confident it will be sometime before he gets his phone back and sees Ed head up the stairs to his room for the night now that he has heard the news also. Derek flips up the leg rest of the recliner and settles in to wait. He promptly falls asleep secure that all is right with his world.

_Monday January 18th 8am_

Derek groggily claws himself awake and moves to sit up in the chair when he finds his feet are tangled up in the blanket covering him. Tugging at the blanket he recognizes the heavy blanket off the guest room bed. Realizing he is unable to move due to just how badly he is tangled up in the blanket, he quickly devises a plan to fix it. He sets both of his palms down on either side of him. He is on his side but twists his torso using his whole body to attempt to flip over onto his back. Apparently he uses too much force on finds himself on his other side instead. Derek winces as he hears a crinkly sound and he feels a poking in his side. He reaches underneath himself to find several sheets of drawing paper that he guesses were on the armrest earlier. Derek finally blanket off him and throws it onto the couch.

He lays the drawings at his feet and notices a signature at the corners. His suspicion that someone else covered him up that night is confirmed when he picks them back up to really look at them. He is admiring the first one and is struck by the complexity and subtlety in them. He fans them all out to see portraits of Nora and George, Derek and Casey and one of Lizzie, Ed and Marti. The last one is of a jungle scene with trees with a couple birds in the branches, a river with a hippo and a tiger, giraffe, a couple monkeys and an elephant. There isn't any color to them but the care given to the shading makes it unnecessary. He had known from his calls to Marti that she is taking a 2-dimentional art class along with her dance class after school twice a week but never knew she had come this far. He remembers from half listening to Casey that Lizzie now has Model UN and French Club responsibilities in addition to soccer. Ed is taking AP math, business and finance which keeps him pretty busy. Derek assumes that is why Casey mentioned that Nora and George were appreciative of the money for a car for Lizzie and Ed but also that they would be driving themselves next year.

He is drawn out of his thoughts when Marti settles on the couch with a bowl of cereal. She is fully dressed with a deep purple fleece sweater, blue jeans and white sneakers. Her hair is dripping wet and pulled back with into two long pigtails that hang down around her neck that bob around as she moves her head to take a bite. She pauses as she spots the papers in Derek's hands. Derek can see her visibly gulp what food she has in her mouth already down and twitch nervously. "Smarti, did you draw these?" Derek holds up the papers giving them a slight wave.

"Yeah, there are just sketches, nothing amazing or anything. It's okay if you don't like them. I started drawing them after Christmas and did the last one last night." Marti flushes and says this all while staring at her toes.

Derek puts the footrest down and scoots to the edge of the recliner. He leans forward resting his forearms on his knees. "Tell you what, why don't we get this jungle one framed and we can put on the baby's wall? And maybe you can even give me and Casey the one you did of us? I bet she would love to have a Marti Venturi original framed in our office area." Derek is thrown back into his chair from the force of being tackled by his kid sister. After returning her bear hug, he sets her to her feet on the floor and tugs one of her pigtails. "Now you better clean up that mess you made and I need to go shower if we are to get coffee and swing by a gift shop. We need a frame for that and the rest of us have to be able to at least try to pick out something as good as yours even if we succeed." Derek swings his duffle bag onto his shoulder and bounds up the stairs as Marti proceeds to clean up her breakfast that spilled all over the couch, coffee table and floor when she had jumped up. Derek pauses on the stairs just long enough to call out over his shoulder. "Lizzie, Ed, you two better be ready to go soon too. I am not going to be forced to drink hospital cafeteria coffee."

In response, Ed walks out to the living room busily munching on a bagel smothered with peanut butter. "Derek, really? We are all waiting on you."

Lizzie pushes past Derek on the stairs and flings herself onto the couch in between Marti and Ed. She even has her shoes on already which she promptly rests on the coffee table crossing them. She steals the remote from Ed switching the channel. "Seriously, Derek can you be any lazier?" She flashes him a grin while smacking Ed's hand away from stealing back the remote. Marti trudges back to the kitchen to find herself a new bowl of cereal. Derek calls out that she is smartass earning him a scolding from Marti on swearing. Derek raises his eyebrows staring at her until she can't hold her blank face and bursts out laughing. He turns dashes to the bathroom as his phone gets texts from Casey and George both pleading with him to bring them real coffee.

_Victoria Hospital 10:30 am_

They burst out of the elevator all but tumbling out in their anxiousness to find Nora's room. Between stops at a coffee shop and the gift shop, it had taken them some maneuvering for them to get there. They turn a corner after scanning the room numbers and signs along the walls. As they walk down the hallway, he starts to lose hold of the bear, the coffees and bag of muffins he is holding. Derek hands Lizzie the teddy bear dressed in a Queen's jersey he had picked out to carry along with the baby blue rattle she had bought. Everyone is tightly holding their presents in their hands as Marti opens the door to Nora's room with her framed jungle scene under the other arm.

Following the other three into the room, Derek halts abruptly just inside the door at the scene before him. His father is sitting on the bed next to his stepmother who is eating a bowl of oatmeal. The three young kids flock to the foot of the bed to present their gifts and greet them. These things are not what stop him in his tracks though. In a corner of the room in a little rocking chair, Casey is cradling Simon feeding him a bottle. She is moving the rocking chair with her foot as she tucks the blanket wrapped around him more tightly. Derek feels something strange that he can't quite put a name to. It is almost like something clicks into place in his head he didn't know was missing; something to do with the past, present and his future. The problem is he doesn't know exactly what that something is just yet but it has everything to do with where he is right now and the image of his family in front of him. Even though he doesn't grasp the significance, he can sense in his gut that it isn't a bad thing and the future just got a little more certain somehow, someway.

Hearing his dad call him over to join him, Derek shakes his head free of his strange and sudden moment of deep thought and contemplation. Jolted from his reverie, Derek hands his dad one of the coffees in his hand before holding out a coffee to Casey after she hands Simon back over to Nora. Casey leans into Derek and rests her head on his shoulder as she lovingly sips her drink. Casey dives into the paper sack taking a blueberry muffin for her and tossing the bag over to George.

Nora looks up and tilts her head at the bear in Derek's hand. "What do you have there?"

Derek gives the bear to Nora and Simon simply stares it fascinated by the colors on it content to watch his new world for now. "Oh this? Nothing just thought Simon might like it. We all picked up something to bring but Marti's you should see."

Marti flushing from her brother's praise beams as she lifts up the frame so her dad and stepmom can see well. Her face further reddens at the announcement that Nora knows just the perfect place on the wall of the baby's room for this to hang.

Casey starts to shiver under his arms and he glances down to see her tearing up. He looks at George who motions to Derek to the door with a nod. Derek guided Casey onto a sofa in a corner of nearby waiting room pulling her tight against him. When her shaking calms down, Casey moves her face out of its buried into his neck. "I'm sorry; I don't know why I am freaking now after all these hours. Maybe now that I finally had some sleep and some coffee, it is all sinking in what could have gone wrong."

"Gone wrong? Casey, Simon was born just fine and your mom is doing great. So what happened?"

Casey wrung her hands and sprung up in order to pace the floor in front of him. Tears are streaming down her cheeks as the emotions of the past couple days boil over. Derek wants to make the tears disappear but knows she won't want to be touched until she gets done. "You guys didn't see her last night. The labor took so long, she was so tired and her blood pressure went crazy for a while. They almost had to do a c-section. The doctors had her on strict routines and orders all through the pregnancy to prevent anything going wrong but they can't predict everything can they? She was so exhausted she fell sleep right after they presented Simon to her. I was so worried and I thought I could keep it all in and not say anything but what if something had happened to her? My mom and George are so focused on how happy they are now that it's okay and Simon is healthy so I couldn't say anything in front of them." Casey pants as she tries to catch her breathe.

Derek takes that as his cue and getting up he places his hands on her shoulders to grab her attention. He guides her to sit in the chair next his. Thinking rapidly Derek goes back in his mind over how his father acted ever since they had walked in the door. "Casey, maybe you are remembering things differently than I am. Try again."

She started to get indignant at his notion that she had missed something but the stern look on his face gave her pause. Derek hasn't had that look towards her in a while. He usually was the oblivious one of the pair when it comes to details but he seemed to be convinced he was right. Knowing she still would need to look back to prove she was right, she thinks back. George only slept after seeing Casey curl up on Nora's bed and settling himself in a chair next to the baby sleeping snuggly in a blanket. He hadn't gotten up to greet them this morning as he normally would have and he seemed to always have some part of his body touching Nora's or Simon's. Even if it was just his thigh and shoulder touching hers or his hands brushing the small wisps of hair on Simon's head, George appeared to need to feel their warmth.

Casey bursts into tears again and Derek swears under his breath. "More tears, Case? Are these happy tears or sad tears?" Derek asks not sure and remembering Casey telling him once that girls cry for many reasons and this feels different than earlier. She is the type to cry at the happy ending of those predictable romance movies her and her friends tend to watch. Last time they had watched one at the apartment, Derek backed out of the place quietly texting his friends at the same time for someone to play video games to him. Casey nods into his shoulder and Derek feels suitably reaffirmed in his belief that he will never fully understand his girlfriend or women in general for that matter.

Light bulb goes off in his head of something he can do; Derek digs her phone out of her jacket pocket and hands it to her. Casey wipes her nose on a ratty overused tissue and stares at it momentarily confused. Derek closes her hand around the phone drawing her eyes up to his. "Call Emily and talk to her. I need to make a call. I will be right back."

Sometime later, Derek ambles back into the room to hearing the blessed sound of Casey giggling from a wisecrack Emily made. Derek visibly relaxes at the sound and taking her hand he pulls her up to stand before him after she ends her call. "All better?"

"Yeah," Casey says with smile punctuating her words with a quick kiss.

"Good because I have a surprise. I called my coach and left messages with my professors. I don't have to be back until Thursday afternoon for practice and have nothing due until Friday morning. If you want, we can stay until Wednesday night. Jake saw where we were online and said we can stay with him in Toronto so we don't have to drive all the way back in one day or we can leave for Kingston Thursday morning early."

Casey smiles up at him from his news. "Wednesday night will be great. My mom is supposed to be coming home with Simon on Wednesday afternoon. Her doctor thinks she will be up to it since she will be on maternity leave for the next three months. Let's go back and see what everyone wants to do about lunch." With Casey tucked under his arm, Derek kisses the top of head before leading them back to their newly expanded family.

****End of Chapter 28****

Thanks for your patience on my sporadic nature these days. Hi to any new people to this story and sorry this took so long to the people who first read this; work, the holidays, the summer, moving and had to catch up on my own beta reader stuff while trying to finish this right. Oh and I also got first a boyfriend then engaged to said boyfriend and no one ever tells you how crazy life gets as you make that leap (getting married this August).

I am assuming in this that Derek is 19 (if I remember right Derek was held back a year), Casey 18, Lizzie and Ed 15, and Marti 13. Oh and to answer a question I was asked, yes I played WoW and have played or know gamers that have played at one time or another any of the games mentioned in this story.

Thanks for reading. Hope you like it. Questions, reviews and shout outs are all appreciated. Reviews totally make my day. You guys are amazing!

Thanks to all who reviewed last chapter: mrsaddiecullen, leanaplumz, Dark-Supernatural-Angel, Paper Angels, SSJJ92, merdarkandtwisty, sesshy'sfavoritegirl

Up Next: Help in Unexpected Places


	29. Jake's

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize from outside this story, and definitely not any songs I use, or books and games mentioned and even many places are real places. I claim only the plot, the original characters, any places and such that I make up for the purposes of this story. I edit this story myself so any mistakes are my own.

(Please note that the drinking age in Canada is 19 so if anyone drinks in this story please note they are all ones of age.)

**Chapter 29**

_Wednesday January 20th 4pm_

Feeling his phone vibrate in his back pocket, Derek pauses packing his bag and pulls his phone out to see Jake calling. "Hey, Jake, aren't you prepping for your tour?"

"Taking a break from rehearsals and going over concepts for music videos and more promo interviews," Jake complaints sounding exhausted.

"When's the first concert anyway?"

"It's not till March but I along with the tour dates am doing TV appearances, radio interviews and music videos to pack this next year like crazy. Speaking of, do you know what you are doing this summer?"

"No ideas yet, I haven't really thought about it. Hockey camp isn't until the beginning of August and I am not taking classes during the summertime."

"Are you and Casey going back to Kingston tonight? Miles is in town; we could meet up and there is this place I want to try."

Thinking of the loud noises the car made on the way into town and the funny smell it made, "Yeah sure Jake, if you're paying. I think I need to replace a part in my car."

Jake strangely perks up at this. "That is great timing then! 7:30 my place and do you have your guitar with you?"

"No, we rushed out here."

"That's okay we can use one of mine for this."

"One of your guitars for what, Jake?" Derek asks but when he gets no response he realizes he is talking to no one as he already hung up.

"Derek, who are you talking to?"

"Nobody apparently, Case. Miles and Jake want to do something tonight before we head all the way back. You have plans?"

"I think I will ask Emily if she wants to see a movie and we can leave afterwards."

Derek hulls his bag over his shoulder and looks around to see where Casey's stuff is at. Then giving up, he looks over his girlfriend quizzically. "Case, where is your stuff?"

"Oh I don't know, it's all here and there." She trails off fidgeting with her hands making Derek narrow his eyes.

"Casey, you didn't pack at all did you?" Derek drops his bag and grabs her shoulders. "Casey, we will be back as soon as we can. Besides we aren't leaving just now. Dad is grilling up some food as we speak. Nora practically demanded we stay to eat something as a family before we could go." Derek turns her around propelling her forward guiding her down the stairs all the way into the kitchen and forcing her to sit down on a kitchen stool next to her mom busy feeding the baby.

Nora looks up from what she is doing and smiles at Casey. "You want to try?" Casey takes the new addition to the family in her arms and attempts to coax the baby's mouth open.

Derek sneaks out of the room walking slowly out of the doorway. Spying Lizzie, he heads her off from going up the stairs. "Hey Lizzie, can you go throw Casey's junk into her suitcase for me?"

Lizzie narrows her eyes and cocks her head evaluating. "Why should I?"

"Because you care oh so much for Casey and love to help out?"

"Uh no, I don't think so. Try again."

"How about so I can go make sure my dad doesn't burn your tofu burger and the vegetable skewers as we both remember what happened the last time he tried to grill those?"

"Okay okay, I was going to anyway, just teasing. No reason to threaten a girl's food you know," she says as she hurries up the stairs.

Derek smirks and smacks his hands together to go whip up some pasta alfredo after making sure to save burgers from his dad's forgetfulness.

_7pm_

Derek runs his hand through his hair while throwing a scowl at the smoking engine. The sun has gone down already and they aren't quite into Toronto yet so the street lights had been just now emerging on the road as the car had died. He managed to get the car on the side of the road and somehow managed to persuade Casey to stay in the car or so he thought. The flashlights he had propped up start to fall when a pair of hands shoot out to attempt to catch them. They fall to the ground with a clatter and she tosses him a sheepish grin with a shrug. "So have you stared at the car long enough to prove you are still a man and given up yet so we can call for help? It's cold out here."

That earns his scowl being transferred from the car to his girlfriend. "I will have you know I do know what's wrong with it Casey. Even I can figure out it's a coolant problem."

Casey recovers from her surprise quickly crossing her arms setting her brows together to send a glare right back at him. "Well then do you know how to fix it huh?" fully confident in her knowledge that he doesn't besides the fact there isn't tools in the car regardless if he could or not.

Derek digs his phone out of his back pocket to answer the ringing thankful for the distraction whoever was calling him was offering him. He glances at the caller id and picks up the flashlight. "Hey Jake, we are going to be awhile. The Prince is broken down and we aren't off the highway into the city yet." Derek holds up a finger to silence Casey as she attempts to hear reaching over him tugging on his arm. "Wow that would be great. Thanks man. We are right by the downtown exit." Derek tucks his phone away and slams the hood of the car down.

Casey blows on her hands rubbing them together. "So what did he say? Is help coming?"

"Yes, Casey, help is coming. Miles is coming to pick us up while Jake calls a mechanic friend of his that owns a garage and towing place. He owes Jake a favor so he is coming out personally to pick it up and take it to the garage." They settle in the car to get out of the harsh cold winter wind and wait for Derek's friend.

_9:30 pm Jake's_

After dropping Casey off at Emily's dorm, Miles drives up to Jake's house and he and Derek bound up the steps to the front door. It swings open banging against a wall before they can make it onto the last step. A Siberian husky jumps on his back paws in an attempt to lick Derek's face in greeting causing him to stumble back. Jake quickly grabs the dog tugging him back. "Go lay down you mangy overgrown baby. At least let them in the house before you greet them." He steps aside letting his friends enter as his dog lies down on a pile of blankets in a corner. "Sorry about the dog. Big guy wouldn't hurt anything but has the worst breathe."

Derek looks around the house and sees through the archway for the den Jake had gotten a new poker table along with a couple vintage pinball machines. Jake turns towards the kitchen to pull out beers for all of them popping of the tops as he goes. "I imagine we could all use one of these tonight with the night you had and I swear getting ready for touring is worse with stress than actually touring. Touring is fun, but this is just frustrating."

Miles takes swig from his bottle leaning against a counter. "Yeah I am beat. Glad we called for pizza instead. So did you ask Derek yet?"

Derek raises his eyebrows in suspicion. "Has Jake asked me what?"

Jake hops up onto the old oak kitchen table that looks more suited to a hunting lodge than a famous singer's tucked into a couple acres discreetly hidden in the a cul-de-sac of Toronto. "Great job leading into it Miles, you moron. I was going to bring it up when the pizza got here. So I have a problem that I think you could solve and it would fix a bunch of problems for both of us. My guitarist's wife is having a baby this summer and since it is their first he wants to stay home and be with them. He is a good buddy of mine and I have known him and his wife for a long time and am happy for them but it leaves me short a guitarist for May, June and July. You need a shot of cash for the next year and I need a guitarist."

Derek takes a swig of beer from his bottle letting his friend's words sink in. "How much money are we talking here?" Derek sputters on the mouthful he had been endeavoring to swallow after Jake spews off a number that would pay the rent for a year and then some. Jake answers the question he figures he would ask next. "It would be great to actually have good friends on the road with me and this way I won't have to audition people to fill the three month gig."

"Wow, just thanks Jake. I was dreading how much this car repair was going to cost us."

"No, thank you. I have had the same band members since my first tour and this is my first headlining tour with even some dates being sold out shows. My second album and everybody keeps talking about the sophomore album curse. It's worse with half the songs on this album I wrote or co-wrote this time. Second single off the album they want to be a song I wrote."

"Imagine it being me and all of your songs are written or co-written by you and your best friend tricks you into playing in front of Billy Dierks and someone who turned out to be a visiting EMI exec. Now I have an album out and opening for this guy. You have to come with us and help me keep him out of trouble, especially with Logan being out for months." Miles gets up and walks over to the pool table in the dining area Jake has instead of a dining table. He sets his bottle on the edge of the table and grabs a cue stick from the rack on the wall. "Between you and me, he might not become fodder for some crazy singer and have songs written about how their story was so epic and having their break up song getting her a number one hit."

Jake rolls his eyes and starts setting up the pool balls. "I am not that bad. You make it sound like I dated Taylor Swift or something. We all can't find girls like Jenny or Casey before we are famous celebrities. Some of us have to date around." Jake tosses Derek a cue stick to break. "So you in? Casey can do without you for a while right? I will have my manager email you the details and contract stuff in the morning just in case. I will call him when we go pick up the car in the morning."

Two solids fly into a corner pocket as Derek straightens. "I have the whole ride back to Kingston to persuade her to the idea. She has to at least listen if she is stuck in the car with me right?" Just then the doorbell began ringing signaling the pizza had arrived and in the chaos of the barking Alaska with Miles dashing to grab his collar to halt him from barreling over the pizza guy in the pursuit of the pepperoni while Jake digs for his wallet and all talk about the upcoming tour is forgotten for the moment.

****End of Chapter 29****

Thanks for reading. Hope you like it. Questions, reviews and shout outs are all appreciated. Reviews totally make my day.

Up Next: Touring?


End file.
